Return to Hockey Dome
by Wapwap
Summary: Mallory gets captured by Weasel and is thrown back into the rink only this time the games are a death match between fighters and Mallory has to survive without her team to back her up.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Hockey Dome

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

"Alright guys I'm headed out. Be back around seven." Said Mallory, throwing on a black leather jacket.

"Alright Mallory. See you then." Wildwing was on Drake One with Tanya looking over plans of attack. Dragaunus was keeping low and Wildwing felt that something was going to happen and soon. His instincts were usually pretty good with this kind of thing too. Mallory nodded and walked over to the out door Anaheim mall. On her way out she ran into Duke and Nosedive. Duke looked kind of grumpy and Nosedive was snickering behind him.

"You okay L'Orange?" He just glared and walked past her. Mallory raised and eyebrow at Nosedive who stopped next to a slightly miffed Mallory. "What's his problem?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just pissed that he thought a group of girl fans were coming to see him and they instead went to me." Nosedive laughed, slapping his knee.

Mallory snickered. "Really? That's what has him so grumpy?"

"Yep. You know Duke sees himself as the ladies man. It's a blow to the ego when he gets out maneuvered by a younger duck." Mallory laughed outright at Nosedive's comment.

"Okay well I'm going to the mall. Want anything while I'm there?"

"Nah I've had my fill of that this week. I'm gonna hit the old comic books." Nosedive started making his way down into the pond leaving an amused Mallory behind. She walked over to the Mall and was looking around until she saw a familiar head of blond hair and big glasses. There was Buzz, walking around playing games.

"Hey Buzz."

Buzz looked up quickly, hearing his favorite Mighty Duck call to him. He smiled at her and ran over to give her a hug. "Mallory!"

"What'cha up to?"

"Working on a new super engine but I need a brake. I'm bored."

"Well that makes two of us. Want to go grab some food?"

"Yeah!"

"What's that device your working on?"

"Oh you like it? I made it to work on this super engine specifically. It allows me to experiment with parts and replacements to see what will happen."

"That really cool. Tanya would love that thing." She laughed, excited at seeing the new gear that Buzz had made.

"You think so?" They found a pizza place and grabbed some food, talking and laughing over their food and sharing stories about Buzz's inventions going wrong and Mallory's fights against Dragaunus. Once they finished Mallory paid and they left to walk around some more.

"Oh and check this out it has- what the?" Buzz was interrupted when the device glowed yellow and started floating from his hands.

"Uh is it supposed to do that?" Mallory looked at it as it hovered in the air.

"No!" Suddenly the device shoot off going around a building and into an alley way. "Hey come back!" Buzz chased after it.

"No! Buzz wait!" Mallory ran after him worried that this was a trap set by Dragaunus.

Turning the corner to chase after buzz she was hit in the chest with ropes. Falling onto her stomach she looked up to see none other then Weasel with a group of lion guards holding Buzz. "Hey! Your that red rat from hockey dome!" One of the guards snicked as he was lowering his gun which was smoking from firing the rope that currently held her captive. Mallory glared at them with hate.

"Well well. If it isn't the duck that attempted to kill Emperor Chargg." Weasel said throwing Buzz down to the ground, ignoring Mallory's comment.

"You freak!" Buzz got up to his feet to help Mallory but she stopped him.

"Run Buzz! Get help!" Buzz being a smart kid realized that this was a hopeless situation for him to deal with. He looked back at Mallory one last time. "Don't worry Mallory! I'll get the others!" He turned and ran from them.

"Give me a gun." Weasel held out his hand to one of the lion guards which handed it to him without question and took aim at Buzz's back. "Can't have him getting her friends now." Mallory seeing him aiming his weapon at Buzz took action. She got to her feet quickly and kick the gun out of Weasel's hand. Her arms were tied but her legs weren't, she would only be able to do so much. The lion guards attacked instantly, they knocked her feet out from under her and started punching and kicking Mallory while she was on the ground. Weasel cursed, seeing the kid get away.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. It's not like they can get to us in outer-space anyway." He turned back to his men punching and kicking Mallory while she was down, all of them were sure to avoid places that would show damage, like her face and arms. Weasel laughed as one guard got a particularly good kick in and broke two ribs. A sickening crack was heard and Mallory cried out in pain. "Alright I think she's had enough. Stand her up."

The lions pulled Mallory roughly to her feet and grabbed the back of her head by her hair, forcing her to look at Weasel. "Well now that that's over. Time to put you back in the games, only this time you won't be so lucky."

"Better watch yourself you ugly little rat." Mallory threatened, through gasps. The pain in her chest was difficult to talk past.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? Hum? You'll be lucky if you last a day. Take her to the holding bay." The lions dragged Mallory into a building which turn out was a cloaked ship. She cringed recognizing that it was the exact same ship as last time. As they dragged her through corridors Mallory took notes of her surroundings and what lead to where. Suddenly the ship started shaking and she felt the gravity of the ship's engines pushing off the ground to leaving Earth's atmosphere. _"At least Buzz is safe. I don't know how the others are going to be able to help me now."_ Mallory was slowly dragged before another guard only this one was a saurian! "What do we have here. A duck."

The saurian was large, as big as Dragaunus expect he had black claws that came into deadly points. His red scaled skin was darker then Dragaunus's scaly hide. His face resembled more of a snake and he had black hair the was tied back behind his horns. He got in Mallory's face and ran sharp claws over her cheek and down her neck just barely putting any pressure on them. "I do love ducks. I like to hear them scream. Especially lovely females."

Mallory cringed away from him in disgust. "Hands off Orgg! This one is for the games."

They threw her none to gently into a cell and activated the glowing bars that electrocuted you if you touched them. Slowly getting to her feet and she looked around her cell. It was the same one that she had been in before. There was no way out of here unless they walked you out. She was in trouble. Looking at her com, she opened it to try and contact Wildwing. "Wildwing come in." Trying to be as quiet as possible. There was no response. "Wildwing come in." Still nothing. "Anybody please come in." No one answered. Mallory closed her com despondent. She hoped Buzz was able to make it to them safely.

Suddenly some pressure bandages was thrown at her feet. She looked up to see who did it and found the saurian standing in front of her cell. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he would help her. She needed this to bandage up her ribs or else if left untreated could cause serious damage but why did he care? "Can't have you die too quickly. I still want to have fun with you." He laughed and walked away from the cage. Mallory sneered at him in disgust and picked up the bandages. Sitting down on the bench she removed some of her armor and tried to bandage herself to the best of her ability. Once she was done, she found that despite her injury, she did a pretty good job! Placing her armor back on her body she mentally prepared herself for the challenges ahead.

…..

A couple hours later found Mallory still in the holding cell. She could hear the crowds cheering. It was different this time. This time she could hear people screaming and the sounds of fighting. It wasn't like this before. Some of the lion guards were approaching with someone in between them. When they came around the corner she was stunned to see that it was in fact Kazor! The captain of the lion guard that had helped them escape the first time! "KAZOR!"

He looked sharply to her. "Mallory?" They walked Kazor into a holding cell opposite from Mallory and locked him in. "How did you get captured? Where is your team?"

"They caught me by surprise and my team is safe on Earth."

"So you are alone." He hummed to himself. "That is not good."

"Why? What's going on up there?"

"Things have changed. They still play the games but now they have added gladiator tournaments to their off season. It's one on one combat. Kill or be killed. Much worse then before."

"Crap." Mallory leaned against her cell wall. She was in more trouble then she originally thought. "What's up with the lizard?"

"He in the new captain of the guard. The one who took my place after I left and betrayed Chargg."

"Oh great. This just keeps getting better and better."

The saurian came back and walked up to Mallory cell. "Step forward duck." Mallory did as told. He lead her to the weapons wall. "Pick your weapons." Mallory studied them. She grabbed a gun, sword and a shield. Both the sword and shield looked like they were made by Spartans. Once her weapons were chosen the saurian nodded. "Follow me little duck."

He led her down a corridor that she knew would lead her to the ice rink. There it was... out before her, the ice rink, only this time it looked like a massacre had happened on it. There was blood everywhere. Some robots were using long T shaped sticks with rubber on the bottom of them to brush the blood aside and over into corners where they pooled into small pockets. She shuddered realizing that there was the possibility that her blood might be added to those pools.

Chargg sat up on his throne. The fat tube of guts held out his chubby arms to silence the crowds. "Fighters take your positions." Mallory was roughly pushed out onto the ice.

Her first opponent walked out. He was an odd hairy creature. He almost looked like a large purple monkey except for his elongated snort and very sharp teeth. He had four arms and stood ten feet tall. By comparison he looked like he would obliterate Mallory in one hit but Mallory was fast and agile. The crowd actually started booing the match up, thinking it unfair. Chargg silenced the crowd again by raising his hands, everyone grew quiet and waited to see what he would do. He smiled cruelly at Mallory, thinking he was sending her to her death, a punishment for firing on him when she was there before. "BEGIN!"

The large monkey like creature approached it pulled out swords for each hand. Mallory grabbed her gun and shield and prepared for battle. It charged her slashing a cutting at her but it was unable to land a hit. The crowd's boos continued until Mallory dove under the large clumsy creatures legs and rolled out from under it. Turning quickly she aimed her gun and shot it in the back three times. Silence was the only sound heard until the large creature stumbled forward and fell on it's face. Changing their minds quickly the crowd cheered loudly.

Lions came out onto the ice and surrounded Mallory, all aiming their electrical spears at her but she refused to drop her weapons. Chargg stood and glared down at her but then smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Weasel stood behind his chair a shocked expression on his face. "Why did you let her live?"

"Because they loved her Weasel. Besides... She will keep fighting until she eventually does die." He laughed, shaking his fat rolls. Weasel shifted uncomfortably behind him. He didn't like the duck being near Kazor in the holding cells. Perhaps putting her some where else was in order but that would take time and Orgg was in charge of all of that. Orgg would be hard to convince.

…..

Mallory was brought back to the holding cell where she clutched her burning side. The broken ribs were acting up. Putting a pressure bandage on them helped but she needed time to heal. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it but she had to survive this. Looking over at Kazor's cell she found him standing by his door watching her.

"What happened?"

"I had broken ribs coming in. Complements of Weasel and those guards." Mallory focused on her breathing.

"Guards!" Kazor suddenly called out surprising Mallory and making her look at him. What was he doing? "Every player in the games has a right to be treated by a physician after every fight, do they not? She is in need of one. Go and get them!"

The guard was surprisingly respectful to Kazor. "She is exempt from that for firing on the Emperor the first time she was here in hockey dome. I'm afraid these rules don't apply to her, sir."

Kazor looked back over to Mallory as the guard walked away. She smiled at him. "Thanks for trying." He nodded and sat down in his cell. "Why are you here Kazor? We're you captured?"

"I was. Leading the resistance on Alture 4. We had made a strike against them when I was cornered and captured with a few others."

Mallory didn't need to ask where they were, she knew they were dead. Otherwise they would be in the cell with him. "I'm sorry." She truly was, she couldn't imagine if something like that had happened to her team. At that moment, she was actually glad that they weren't there with her.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The next day found Mallory in her cell again resting from her last fight. It was hard but so far she had been able to knock her opponents out. She didn't want to kill anyone and had done a good job sticking to that. It was more work but in the end if she could walk away with her hands clean then that was a win for her. It had only been one day and already she had been in five fights. Orgg did Mallory and Kazor the 'favor' of turning on a surveillance screen with the fight on it. The next opponent was large and an undefeated champion. Kazor knew who he was. He sat down and sighed seeing the opponent. "Mallory." He called over to her. "I will not live through this fight."

"Don't say that! You can't give up before you even get out there!" Mallory clenched her fists, angry that there was nothing that she could do.

"I know who I am going against. I will not be able to defeat him."

"Not with that additude you won't." She grumbled and crossed her arms, looking away. Not wanting to see Kazor look so defeated. He just stared at her from across the way.

"When you get out of here tell my comrades that I fought to the very end."

Mallory nodded. "Okay but you've got to try!"

"His skin is impenetrable. It's the reason he has lasted here so long."

"Your going to get out of here Kazor. The resistance on Alture 4 needs you. Your their leader! What will they do if you die?!"

"Pick a new one and go on. Just like you would have to do." That hit her hard in the chest. She was so happy the others weren't with her now. Before they knew it, it was time for the next round an hour later, Kazor's turn.

Kazor stood ready to go out there but he was surprised when they walked right to Mallory's cell instead. "What is going on!? It is my turn is it not. Combatants are supposed to have long periods of reprieve where another player goes out to fight while they rest!"

"Sorry sir. These rules don't apply to her." The guards opened the cell and grabbed Mallory. Kazor growled frighteningly at the guards, his red eyes flashing. Yelling at them to bring Mallory back. Mallory just followed the guards out to the rink for her fight, making eye contact with Kazor as she passed. She nodded at him as a fair well, which only made him start throwing things in his cell at his bars.

Mallory could hear Kazor's roar and the violent sound of breaking metal as he rampaged in his cell. The sound of him was slowly dulled down by the long corridors and the roar of the crowds. She was handed her weapons and pushed back out onto the ice. Across from her, her opponent stepped out. She was actually worried seeing this one, never had she faced an opponent with impenetrable skin. He was some sort of rock alien and was almost completely covered in some kind of rock armor that looked very tough. Just looking at it she knew her bullets would just bounce off it. In his fairly large hands was a rock sword that looked to be the same stuff as his skin. This strange creature was again very large but not as big as the last guy, his eyes were beady and black, and his skin was grey like a rock and when he saw her he laughed.

"This is what I have to fight!? A little duck!? HAHAHA!" His obnoxious voice echoed over the crowds. She would be depending on her sword for this fight. Her shield would do nothing again his strange ….sword. His weapon looked like a double ended sword that was made out of the rocks on his body. They were curved in opposite directions into wicked points. Mallory would have to be careful in this fight, hopefully he was as slow as he looked with all those rocks on him.

Speed and cunning would be her friends in this fight. She got into position with her sword at the ready. She would try a couple of strikes to see if they would do anything.

"Prepare to die duck." He charged faster then she anticipated and had to dodge out of the way of his hulking form. He left cracks in the ice in his wake from his foot steps. This was going to make maneuvering on blades difficult but not impossible. She rolled to her feet and skated backwards a bit. Wanting to put some distance between them and assess the situation, however this wasn't possible for her opponent was charging her again. This time she was prepared, she dodged again and slashed her sword across his side. To her horror it only bounced off him in sparks, leaving only little divots. "Oh boy." She looked at her sword and found it undamaged. The large rock alien was coming at her again only this time he was approaching slowly so that she couldn't dodge as easily. He brought a fist down to smash her with but she twirled away from it and pulled her gun out instead. Taking aim at his face. Firing off two shoots he laughed as the bullets just bounced off of him. "Haha! Fool! My very skin is rock armor, nothing can penetrate it, even my very sword is unbreakable. You mind as well give up now and lay down your life like all others before you."

"You talk to much!" She growled.

He continued to laugh until she aimed for his eye and fired. The bullet went in bursting his right eye. He stood up and screamed in agony. "AAHHHH! YOU BITCH!"

Faster then she could have predicted his hand struck out and a back handed her body across the rink. Even a slap from this guy could have been lethal, she felt like she had been hit by a car! Thankfully he didn't hit the side her broken ribs were on and lucky still she didn't land on them but without a doubt her gun was destroyed and her wrist was broken. She slide across the ice into the wall surrounding the rink. Trying to stand up quickly she also realized that her shoulder was pulled out of socket. This guy did serious damage in one hit. If she took another like that from him she was as good as dead.

"I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES WITH MY BARE HANDS!" The crowd's cheers got louder, almost deafening. They were excited for the kill. Her training kicked in and Mallory jumped away, avoiding a giant rock fist that crushed the area she had just been standing. Falling onto her side she grabbed her sword, if she had to put this through his eye to beat him so be it. He pulled his weapon out now intending to finished this fight rather then drag it on. His arm went back and Mallory realized just in the nick of time that he was going to use it like a boomerang. Ducking under it she watched the deadly weapon go right over her head. The air around it pushed down on her as it passed over her, almost pushing her off her feet. "That thing is heavy!" She gasped at the utter strength it would take to wield a weapon like that. She didn't think that even Grin could.

Rolling away she watched the weapon go back to him. He caught it with ease and pulled his arm back to throw it again. This was bad! She was on the defensive constantly and it wasn't as if she could run away.

The curved double ended rock blade was thrown at her again and again she dodged it. However she wasn't so lucky when it came back. She barely avoided being cut in half but the blade still did damage. Catching her right side on the way back to it's owner. It cut deep and Mallory went down to her knees. The crowds cheered again. _"I can't beat him like this! I'm going to die if I can't figure something out or someone saves me!"_ She looked at faces in the crowd around the rink, desperately hoping that her team was there or some one was coming but no one was. It was like time had slowed as she scanned the crowd, only seeing the faces of strangers who wanted her death, it was a lonely feeling.

She clutched her side, blood was pooling on the ice next to her, going down her side. _"Guys where are you? Wildwing? I need you right now... Please help me."_ Looking back at her opponent she sized him up again. She had only damaged an eye. If only she had a gun then she could destroy his other eye and possibly get out of this alive but her gun lay in shattered pieces on the ice. Her shield would not hold up for shit and her sword may be able to damage him but it would be good for one hit and it wasn't going to get through the armor around his head or his chest. Thinking herself good as dead, Mallory slumped forward in defeat.

The rock alien soaked up the crowds cheers by lifting his arms in the air, already claiming the victory. Turning around a couple of times for the crowds to see his face. He laughed and brought his blade to his mouth licking Mallory's blood off of it with his grey tongue.

Mallory stared at the ice seeing her puddle of blood growing bigger and float sluggishly into her vision. "I can't just give up. I'm a mighty duck." The image of her blood being swept into one of the corners of the rink came to mind. "NO! I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!"

The rock alien laughed, hearing her say this out loud. "But you will. No one can defeat me." He pulled his arm back, ready to launch his killing blow. "You were good fun. Goodbye little duck."

Sitting there on her knees she looked at his weapon being held by his surprisingly skinny fingers. How did he hold it with such small fingers. Then a plan formed. He threw his weapon and Mallory dodged it with surprising speed for her injuries. Fueled by adrenaline she charged the rock alien and pulled out her sword. Jumping up in his face she lifted her sword above her, ready to make a downward slash. As predicted he brought his hand up protect his only remaining eye, just as she planned but she wasn't aiming for that. She was aiming for his skinny fingers. Slashing with all her might she cut his fingers clean off, shattering her sword in the process. The rock alien's eyes were wide with shock, unable to process what just happened. Quick as lightening she jumped back and out of the way, just in time for him to see his own weapon coming back at him... and no ability to catch it. His eyes widened in horror but everything happened fast. His own sword, made from his own skin, sunk into his head...piercing him right between his eyes and destroying his brain in the process.

The last thing he saw was Mallory standing off to the side proudly, like a warrior. She was looking into his eyes. "That was for every innocent you kill." The crowd was in stunned silence. The large rock alien fell back dead, cracking and breaking the ice under him with his impact. Slowly he sunk under the broken ice and into the cold water were the purple tentacle monster lived. Waiting for a snack to float down or wander too close to the holes in the ice.

Lion guards came out onto the ice surrounding Mallory again. Everything was silent still. All eyes turned to Chargg, who sat in his throne, looking astounded. He then stood and gave a thumbs up. Suddenly the roar of the crowds was deafening. Even more then before, alien's of all kinds chanted Mallory's name. "MALLORY! MALLORY! MALLORY! MALLORY! MALLORY!"

The guards now gave her plenty of room to walk. They were respecting her space and keeping their distance, realizing how dangerous she was now. Mallory walked back to her cell through the crowd of aliens. She was surprised and disgusted to see some ducks there. One male drake jumped forward and kissed her face as she went past hanging all over her like she was some kind of celebrity. The guards pushed him off and made way for her. Others in the crowd just wanted to try and touch her. Hundreds of hands touched her arms, shoulders, and neck as she kept walking. The only thing she could think about was her disgust for these people and their sick want to see blood on the ice.

When she finally got back to her cell, she was provided with a doctor who cared to her wounds and brought her food fit for a king. Kazor watched her with awe from his cell again. He didn't know how she did it but she did. She beat the undefeated champion of the Dome. He was watching the fight on the screen thanks to Orgg, who thought she was going to die and wanted Kazor to watch it. Kazor smirked in his cell as Orgg came back in a turned off the surveillance screen.

"Enough TV for one day." Orgg grumbled. He walked up to Mallory's cell and stare at her while the doctor had her shirt up to fix the wound. Only her stomach was exposed, even then she felt like it was too much skin that he was seeing. She felt sick to her stomach seeing Orgg stare at her like she was a piece of meat. Kazor growled from the other side of the room, catching Orgg's attention. Mallory was grateful to him. She was glad that she at least had Kazor there.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The next day, Chargg came to visit her cell on his floating throne with Weasel behind him. Mallory sneered at him but he didn't notice or he pretended not to. "What a fight that was! You had me fooled. The crowds they love you! Because of your victory over one of the recent champion of this starship, we will be having a feast in your honor!" He cackled and snorted as he laughed. "And you will be joining. You don't have a choice." He beckoned Weasel forward who smiled smugly at Mallory through her prison bars. His hand brought a gold collar forward. It was made to look like a piece of jewelry but it was to keep her tame. Looking at the inside of it she saw gold spikes that would go directly into her neck once the collar was clasped in place. It wouldn't kill her but it would hurt like hell and blood would flow for a bit.

"No way! You can't make me do anything." Mallory ground her teeth in anger.

"Oh but we can. You are too weak to do anything right now with your injuries and you have been given something to help you, nah ha ha, relax." He snorted at the end of his sentence. Mallory tried to get up to prove him wrong but he was right. She was too drugged to do anything.

"Weasel place that on her." Chargg ordered.

"Aw me? Bu-but-"

"DO IT WEASEL!"

Weasel jumped back from Chargg and stepped cautiously up to her. Mallory's eyes spoke with the promise of pain he would feel in the future if he did it. Wanting to get it over with he put the collar around her neck with shaky hands and snapped it into place. Mallory gasped at the pain of the sharp spikes puncturing her neck. Little rivers of blood poured out around the collar over her neck and shoulders but the flow stopped quickly as the collar started doing it's job.

"Now that the collar is attached, neh he he he." He snorted mid sentence. "We should go over some... ground rules." He snorted again. "If you try to remove that collar, he he, you will tear out your own throat. Neh he he." Mallory listened carefully, not wanting to cause her own death when she just barely escaped with her life.

"Secondly, that collar has a remote to it that will shock you and cause great pain if you choose to... misbehave. He he. So be on your best behavior at this party. Don't reject dance partners."

Mallory growled to herself wanting nothing more then to slap the fat fool. Chargg turned his chair away and floated back the way he came. The doctor cleaned Mallory up while she laid there. Unable to fight it any longer. Mallory's eyes drifted closed for a well deserved nap.

…..

Later, found Mallory tired and sore but dressed and ready for the party. Or as ready as she could be when she was being forced to go with healing ribs and wrist. Her side was stitched up and healing well thanks to the doctor's technology. They had her dressed in a long evening gown that looked like it was made by an alien. It was made from large emerald green feathers and silks. The dress clung to her body like a second skin, feathers and all. Except for towards the bottom of the dress where the feathers dragged the floor around her feet, getting longer going towards the back, acting like a train. There were long feathers going up the front of the dress and making intricate patterns, ending so that the very top of the feathers ended over her breast. They were fitted and pressed down onto the bustier of the dress that hugged her chest and gave her great cleavage. Most of the bustier was silk with feathers pressed down and splayed over it. The dress was gorgeous and well made but she did feel a little like a peacock in it. Her fiery hair was pulled up into a bun and her makeup was black cat eyes with a little of a tan sparkling shadow over her lids. She was gorgeous. To complete the look and not make the gold collar around her neck too obvious, she was giving gold matching jewelry for her wrists.

She sat waiting to be picked up from the room she had been moved to while she slept. It was like an Egyptian queen's room. Gold and silk everywhere. With strange statues of creatures that she didn't know existed.

With some time on her hands, Mallory thought about her team and Buzz. Was Buzz safe? Was he able to get to Wildwing? If so were they just unable to come and save her? So many questions.

The door to her rooms were unlocked from the outside and in came Chargg on his chair and Weasel with a plethora of guards around them. "Time to go to the party. Neh he he." Mallory stood and walked behind him to the party thinking about how she could just kick him right in the back of the head right now and it would be worth it... Actually why not. Mallory moved forward prepared to hit him but Chargg knew she would do this. He hit a button on the remote and Mallory fell to her knees clutching her neck in pain. It had release electricity directly into her neck. She growled and glared up at him when it was done shocking her, fighting the urge to strangle the fat alien. "You fat piece of- ahhh!" She cried out as he electrocuted her again.

"Be silent! I warned you didn't I Mallory. Neh he heh." Chargg chuckled. Weasel laughed outright, his shaky, high pitched voice reprimanding her. "That's what you get for insulting emperor Chargg." She sent him a look that had sent him running to hide behind the fat emperor's chair.

After that Mallory didn't attempt anymore attacks. She would need to get that control from him first. Walking down the hall Mallory took in her surroundings, all around were images of her fights, posters of her kill. Even some live action tv clips showing the kill over and over again. It was meant to show the winners skill and spread their fame but to Mallory it was just rubbing salt in an open wound. It taunted her that she had killed someone and she felt incredibly ill seeing herself on the screen like that. She had barely recognized herself. What would the others think of her?

In the hall that held the celebration, long tables sat on either side of the emperor's table, which sat above everyone's and had the most food on it. Mallory was happy that she didn't have to sit next to Chargg while he ate, he was disgusting. People surrounded her wanting to talk to her or touch her. When she first had gone to scold someone for putting their hands on her, she was electrocuted by Weasel. He waved the controls at her and Chargg laughed while stuffing his face then grabbed the collar control back from Weasel. Oh how she hated them. After that she sat there while her feathers and skin was rubbed raw on her arms and shoulders.

The music started playing and almost everyone got up to dance. Mallory stayed seated not wanting anything to do with this when a white feathered hand entered her vision. She froze and her heart raced. Was it him? Had Wildwing come to save her? She thought that he would but she didn't think that he would be this fast. Hope filled her as she looked up about to smile when she was greet with the face of some unknown duck. Her face didn't show her disappointed but she felt crushed. "May I have this dance?" She felt numb as she placed her hand in his. Knowing she would get shocked again if she said no, she allowed the unknown male to pull her across the dance floor. He pulled her close, looking at her face. "Why do you do this?"

His question surprised her. "I don't have a choice. I'm Chargg's prisoner." _"For the moment."_ She added in her head. The male seem surprised by this. Most came to do this kind of thing for fame. After dancing around with the duck for a while he kept leaning in closer to her. He would ask questions like what was her favorite food or what were her hobbies. Her answers were short and quick, hoping he would get the message that she didn't want to talk. When the song was finally done she went to walk away only for him to grab her uninjured wrist. It took everything in her not to twist his arm behind his back. "Just one moment. Please let me bring you back to your table." She allowed him to, knowing it would keep others off for the time being but when they arrived at her seat, Chargg was there waiting.

"I see you have met our winner, Gerard. Well? He neh he. What do you think?" Mallory wasn't sure what was happening but watched them both, trying to figure out where this was going. "Do you want her?" Mallory looked sharply at Chargg hearing this.

"Most definitely. The price for one night was ten million, yes?"

"Correct."

"I'll have the money for you tonight. Send her to my rooms tomorrow night." He looked Mallory over with lust. Again she felt a feeling she was becoming quiet familiar with fill her, disgust. He left Mallory with Chargg who laughed and snorted.

"What the hell was that?" She glared down at the fat alien.

"Don't you know?" Weasel spoke up. "Many people here will be willing to pay a lot of money to sleep with winners!" Weasel smiled at the horror on Mallory's face. "No doubt you will have more business then any other ever." He laughed at the end of his sentence. She clenched her fists and looked around the room. True to what he said, she most likely would, others stared at her hungrily. She had to stop this from happening. She would rather be dead then forced to sell her body for some ugly fat alien who thought of everyone as mere toy to break when they were no longer useful. Grabbing the knife off the table she moved faster then anyone could predict and stabbed the emperor in the neck.

The fat alien screamed and back his chair away as Mallory was tackled by guards. "KILL HER! KILL HER!" She fought them off and grabbed the remote control from Chargg, making a run for it. "If I can get back to that teleporter then I can get back to earth! I remember the code Tanya put in to get to that factory!" Mallory ran over tables, breaking dishes and scaring everyone in her way. People dashed away from her, afraid to be caught in the line of fire or by her fury. After all, they had seen how dangerous she was. Her face was posted on walls and posters in the ship, announcing her fame as one of the best killers in the dome.

Watching Mallory run away through the crowd of people was like watching the red sea part. They all moved out of her way and flowed back to the center of the room behind her. Wanting to get a look at her in action as she ran. Weasel made his way over to the crying emperor who was being tended to by the nurses. "She stabbed me Weasel!" He cried to his servant.

"She will pay emperor but make her pay another way. Don't just kill her."

"Why? Why shouldn't I!?" Chargg raised his fist in the air.

"Because she will suffer more at the hands of her opponents in the ring. Put her in fight after fight. Don't give her a moment to breath! Run her into the ground! Make her beg for forgiveness!" Chargg finally stopped crying his one large eye shiny but drying. He then smiled and started to snort. "Yes Weasel... I think you're right. That is a much better plan." Chargg looked over at his captain of the guard. "You have a chance to redeem yourself Orgg. Capture her alive." The large red saurian nodded and went off with many guards after Mallory.

Down in the corridors Mallory was starting to recognize the way to the teleporter. She pushed her legs hard to gain distance between her and the guards attempting to pursue her but the crowds of people trying to see her run had slowed them to almost a stop, giving her a lot of time to get away. She turned a corner and saw it ahead. "YES! I"m going to make it!" She could cry she was so happy to see it. Typing in the code to Earth's coordinates, she paused thinking about Kazor. "I can't just leave him." Looking back and forth between the teleporter and the corridor that she knew lead to the holding cells where Kazor was, she tried to figure out what she should do. "Damn my bleeding heart!" She dashed down the corridor with the remote control to her collar still in hand.

Arriving she found Kazor sitting in his cell, guarded by two lions. Mallory attacked, taking them by surprise and using their own weapons against them to knock them out. Her dress had ripped by her legs allowing her to better maneuver and fight. Mallory opened his cell and Kazor grabbed one of the guards weapons.

"Come on! We must get to the teleporter!" Kazor growled, getting down to business. They ran back the way Mallory came. Kazor was in the lead but he suddenly stopped and grabbed Mallory around the waist pulling her into a side vent in the ship just as guards ran past them. They both waited a moment, squished into the narrow vent listening to the stampede of feet as guards ran by. Mallory's head to pushed into Kazor's chest and he kept one arm around her and one on the gun he was carrying, ready to shoot anyone that found them in there. After a few moments all was silent again. Kazor looked around the corner and nodded, he slipped out with Mallory and they continued back to the teleporter.

They finally arrived after ducking guards and hiding behind corners. Kazor put in a new code. "This will take us back to the resistance I lead. Come with me. We can get you home with a teleporter back on that planet." Mallory nodded, any place was better then here. Kazor opened the door when he was shot in the side. Mallory jumped back stunned, seeing his blood paint the door to the teleporter. She turned just in time to see Orgg spin around, smacking her with his large red tail and sending her skidding across the hall. Kazor attempted to attack only to be punched repeatedly and brought down to his knees. Orgg pulled out a knife and stabbed down at Kazor, intending to go into his neck but missing and hitting his shoulder instead. Still he had cut a major artery. Kazor was going to die if he didn't get help soon.

Seeing that Kazor was not much of a threat now Orgg went after Mallory next, who had just gotten to her feet. He ran at her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her in the air and pinning her to the wall. He laughed in her face as she struggled to get his large hand off of her neck to no avail.

"Ha ha ha." Orgg brought his face in close to Mallory's baring his teeth at her. "Scream for me little duck." He ran his fingers down her face in a possessive manner. He pulled her against him and smiled down at her. Mallory kicked and punched where she could only to have him slam her back against the wall hard. He laughed in her face as he tighten his hand around her throat. Mallory's vision was starting to darken around the edges and her lungs burned from lack of oxygen. _"No! I'm so close to home!"_ She cried out in her mind.

Orgg move his face forwards to hers and snaked out his tongue to lick her face, only for his eyes to go wide and his grip on her neck to release. She dropped to the floor coughing and breathing in the air her lungs had been deprived of. She looked up to find Kazor had stabbed the large saurian in the side with the dagger that was in his shoulder. Kazor was in bad shape. "On your feet soldier." He said to her while watching Orgg stumble about.

Mallory jumped up ready to leave. "You need emergency care Kazor!"

"I'll get it in a matter of seconds when we get out of here. The only thing is that I will now have to change the code to take me directly to our camp, once I use this teleporter they will know excatly where our secret base is... unless one of us stays to destroy it the key pad."

Mallory stood there understanding the gravity of the situation, looking over at Orgg to see him stumbling away from them to get help. If they used that teleporter and Chargg saw the coordinates, he would send troops to massacre many innocent people. Sighing and resigning herself to her fate Mallory nodded. "Alright go back to your people. I will stay here and destroy the teleporter panel."

Kazor's eyes widen in disbelief. "What?!"

"If I don't then everyone down there will die. Go Kazor, get fixed up and find my friends."

"Wait! There is another teleporter not far from here. Go down that corridor and stay to the right. Keep following the black piping above you. It will lead you to it." Mallory nodded.

Kazor nodded back and walked into the teleporter. "I will never forget this and I will find your friends. Just don't die." Mallory closed the door behind him and activated the teleporter, sending him off. Grabbed the gun from the ground that he dropped she shot the control panel, completely destroying it. The thing was fried, no one would get information from that.

Chargg was coming down the corridor on his chair with Weasel following him. "Do not let her escape!" Seeing him coming she shot at them coming down the hall, hoping to hit Chargg but his guards jumped in the way of her shoots and more kept flooding around him. Mallory quit while she was ahead and ran for the other teleporter. Following Kazor's instructions, she made it there in no time. Putting in the code quickly she jumped into the teleporter after she hit the activation button. The door closed far too slowly in front of her as Chargg's guards ran down towards her. "Come on! Hurry up!" She screamed at it.

The door finally closed and the teleporter was loud as it charged up. She prepared herself for teleportation and finally it shot beams out that surrounded her, making her feathers stand on end. Charggs face was one of rage as she disappeared.

Moments later she found herself back in the very same factory that Dragaunus had taken over when they were gone. She was back! She escaped! She smiled to herself happy to be free. Mallory fell to her hands and knees, so happy she could kiss the ground she was on. The human factory workers looked at her unsure of what just happened. Some scratching their heads and shrugging their shoulders.

Getting to her feet she went to try her com unit only to realize that it was back on Chargg's ship. Oh well, looks like she was walking. Making her way to the large doors of the factory, she didn't notice the flash of light behind her until men started screaming and she was hit hard in the side by her healing ribs. She cried out as she fell. Looking back behind her to find Orgg with at least twelve guards with him. That would leave a big signal. Drake One would pick it up and the others would come running! She just had to avoid capture long enough for back up to arrive. They would need at least five to ten minutes to get here. She could do it!

Running for cover Mallory intended to out maneuver them. She made it behind a large metal door, using it as cover while she fired at the lion guards who were trying to move in on her position. She was going to make it. She kept them occupied as she shoot at them and they advanced slowly on her position.

Then she froze, hearing the familiar sounds of the Migator's engines approaching fast. Her heart started racing in excitement she was going to make it! She could see it pull up out front and made a dash for it.

Large hands were on her shoulders before she could process what was happening and she lifted into the air high above and thrown down harshly onto the floor, making her drop the remote for the collar. Her healing ribs, broken wrist, and tender shoulder screamed at her, but now to add onto it her back was killing her and she had the wind knocked out of her. Mallory gasped for breath as she tried to get her lungs working again. Orgg grabbed her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. "Time to go little duck." Tears came to Mallory's eyes as she heard the footsteps of her team approaching and Wildwing giving out orders. She tried to scream only she couldn't get the air to do it. Attempting to hit Orgg's back or kick him was useless, he was too large and too strong and she could still barely breath. The ducks had engaged some of the lion guards in battle but some where still making their way over towards where she was. She wanted to called out so badly and her lungs wouldn't work properly. It was only after she coughed up blood that she realized a rib had punctured her lung.

Orgg activated his personal teleproter. They glowed yellow as they disappeared from Earth. The other ducks ran in just in time to see a large yellow light disappear. She was so close and now the chances of them finding her again was gone. The yellow light around her vanished and she found herself surrounded by lion guards and the dark grey metal walls of the ship.

Chargg laughed at her attempted escape. "So much for that. I am not pleased with you. You ruined my ten million deal with that other duck. No matter. We'll get our moneys worth with you on the rink. He neh he. Take her to her cell and have a doctor fix her up for the next fights. He he. Rest while you can. He he he, It will be the last time you do." Chargg snorted and laughed as he moved down the halls of his ship in his chair.

Mallory barely heard a would he said. Her eyes burned with tears that she had been fighting but she couldn't anymore. The situation seemed hopeless and she had been so close to home and rescue. Her vision became watery and finally the tears slipped down her face. Orgg carried her back to her cell and threw her down on the floor in the middle of it, she spit blood as she landed. The doctor was there, she rushed to her side and began giving out orders to nurses near by. Apparently they needed to perform surgery. Slowly Mallory's world grew dark and she let herself fade into the blackness as others around her worked to save her life. Only so that it could be taken in the rink... only for that.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

It was late in the afternoon when Mallory awoke. She was in her cell, on her bed, strapped down. Her side hurt but not like before and she could breath but it burned to do so. She shoulder felt all better but maybe that was because of everything else hurting so much. Her wrist was in a cast and her side stitches from the rock sword were ripped open again, so that was sewn back up. It stung when she moved to much. All in all she felt terrible but at least that wretched collar had been removed from her neck. The doctor had apparently taken it off to work.

Looking around her cell Mallory saw the remains of her blood on the floor from where she had been thrown. Someone had made a half ass attempt to clean it up... at least it was an attempt. The doctor walked back in looking Mallory over. She undid her straps and let Mallory up. Mallory sat up slowly as to not aggravate the work done to save her life.

"How are you feeling today Mallory. You had a punctured lung. Your own rib went into it. We had to get the blood out of it and fill it will air again. We closed the lung up but your rib is still lose. We've patched it up and it should stay stable and heal quickly. We've applied a bone growth medicine over the ribs where they were broken. In a matter of days this will heal. You might feel some pain but it will heal. Now with all of that said, how do you feel?" The doctor ask, she was a yellow skinned alien with large blue eyes. She looked more like a fish then anything but she a had a lot of human features too. Like the shape and placement of her face but the gills on her neck were a dead give away that she was a sea creature as oppose to a land. Mallory could see them working hard to cope with the atmosphere.

"I feel like I should be dead." 

"You should be. We had to work all night to get you stable and healthy. You've been out for three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes. Please get some more rest. I'm afraid that after today Emperor Chargg will be putting you back in the games." Mallory cringed. There was no way that she was going to survive the next rounds. Not with her injuries.

The doctor saw her face and knew what she was thinking. "Here." She handed Mallory a bottle. "This won't heal you but you won't feel the pain of your wounds. Honestly by giving you this I'm probably killing you quicker since you won't be able to tell if your hurt but in all honesty... I don't think you are going to last much longer anyway. I'm sorry but your injuries were too serious and your not being given the proper amount of time to heal from them. If you don't die in the rink then your probably going to die in your bed from you previous injuries being reopened over and over. The body can only take so much." It was clear that the doctor was frustrated.

Mallory took the pills quietly and nodded. "Yeah thanks. I'll remember that."

…..

It's hard to keep track of time in space. Mallory tired her best to keep up with it but knew that her calculations were off. By her calculations she has been here for a week and some days. During that time the doctor worked on her nightly to keep her healed. Mallory, though pulled into the rink often, had been able to stick to knocking her opponents out fairly quickly, that way she avoided injury and could rest some.

She had made many attempts at escape but after the incident with Kazor, Mallory found that they kept her under tight control. So here she was, still here and wondering when her team would come a get her. She really needed their help.

"Ouch!" Mallory jumped when the the doctor pushed on her ribs to check how they were doing.

"Your ribs are getting better and your cut on your side is healing nicely." The yellow alien gently took her wrist and felt around it. "Is it tender here?"

"No."

"What about here?" 

"Yes."

The doctor nodded and let go of her wrist. "Well it's all healing nicely... amazingly enough."

The doctor left soon after, giving Mallory time to herself. She looked across the way at the cell that used to hold Kazor to find it filled with another person. This alien was another young female duck and she was staring at Mallory. "I know you. Your Mallory McMallard from the resistance." The young female saluted Mallory. "Ms. McMallard, Ashley Bossier. Trainee for Puckworld Special Forces! Your a legend among the ranks mam'! No one has beaten your scores back on base by the way." The female duck said trying to cheer Mallory up. Mallory actually smiled at that. She stood to the best of her ability tripping a little and making the other duck worry. "Oh please don't stand for me mam! Your hurt! You should be resting!" Ashley had blond hair that was tied back in a pony tail and creamed colored feathers.

"It's alright. You gave me the proper greeting soldier. I'll do the same" Mallory stood straight and saluted the soldier across from her. "Mallory McMallory, Puckworld Special Forces, member to the resistance that hunts Dragaunus, and current celebrity and prisoner of Chargg's." Ashley nodded. "How did you end up here Ashley?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest I'm not sure. I was on my way back to my command post from a meeting with the general when there was a bright light and I was here surrounded by those lions."

"Huh, so Chargg is able to go to other dimensions. The fat shit." Ashley laughed at this.

The day went by quickly for them. They talked and found that they had a lot in common. Both came from similar families that had military background and they liked a lot of the same things. Ashley was a few years younger then her but she was talented and on her way up in the world. Then Mallory asked the question that had been on her mind since she had seen a Puckworldian here. "Is Puckworld safe? Was it saved?"

"Yes. Once Dragaunus left the drones were easy to defeat. Puckworld was victorious in it's war thanks to you guys." Mallory smiled hearing that. The others would be ecstatic to know this. If only she could tell them. "Your all heroes you know. Your pictures are memorialized in cities with giant statues. Like the one of Drake DuCaine in the city square at the ice rink." Mallory felt incredibly honored. "It's so exciting that your still alive! You'll be given a heroes welcome when you get home."

Mallory smiled at her. _"If we get home."_

…..

The next day found Mallory back out on the ice rink with just a shield. The crowds roared when they saw her enter the rink. The guards gave her plenty of room and she walked out. Her name was chanted loudly through the dome. It echoed off the walls and bounced around the ice. She skated to the middle of the rink waiting for an opponent. Out came a much smaller fighter then the others. Actually he was about Wildwing's size, he was some sort of bug alien with pincers and green skin. He glared at Mallory. "You may have killed the others easily but I won't go down so fast." He clamped his pincers at her and Mallory just watched him make a spectacle of himself. She looked around the crowd, not seeing any familiar faces and felt numb.

What was the point in all of this? Why should she fight? She was going to either die on the rink or by Chargg's orders anyway. Her friends she realized didn't have the ability to save her and Kazor, well she didn't even know if he made it back alive. In the end she decided that she had to fight until her dying breath because that is what soldiers do. They fight even when the odds were against them because they had someone to protect. Images of her teammates flashed before her eyes. She had people to protect and they weren't going to be safe if Chargg was around. He would eventually go after them once he was done with her. Mallory clenched her fists at this realization. She couldn't die yet, she still had to kill Chargg and Weasel. Then she could finally rest.

Closing her eyes, Mallory breathed in deeply and opened them again. A calm had settled over her. Her earlier feelings of being numb forgotten. She had a job to do. Her eyes became cold and focused, ready for the fight.

The bug made the first move going in for an attack. Mallory wasn't going to play games with this guy. She moved fast and ducked under his snapping crawls. She used her shield, the only thing she had to hit him in the back of the head. He fell forward but got back up quickly. "Your gonna pay for that!"

She didn't bother to answer only taunted him on by raising her hand and beckoning him forward. He launch himself at her, she just side stepped him and tripped him. He slide across the ice and went head first into an open water hazard in the ice. Trying to crawl out, he screamed threats at Mallory who only watched him. He was almost out when at purple tentacle grabbed him and dragged him back under the water. He disappeared under the ice and that was the end of the fight. Mallory just skated to the side were the guards were expecting them to move but they blocked her way off the ice.

"What's going on? He's dead."

They just watched her. Mallory opened her mouth to yell at them to move when Chargg began to speak. "Bring forward her next opponent!" The crowds cheered on and Mallory realized that this was going to be fight after fight from this point on.

…..

Finally Mallory finished her last fight. Most of her opponents were knock outs expect for two. She wanted to spare as many lives as possible. She didn't want to be some cold blooded killer who took out anyone who approached her. No she would save as many as she could. Exhausted and sweaty Mallory was escorted back to her cell where she passed out immediately.

…..

The next day Mallory was back out on the ice with just her shield, wanting for her next opponent. She was surprised to find six others shoved out onto the ice with her, one of them being Ashley! "Ashley!"

"Mallory!"

"What's going on?"

Ashley growled, "It's some sort of sick new twist. They are putting groups out on the ice now and seeing who is left standing."

Mallory glared up at Chargg who smiled down at her. Turning back to Ashley she nodded. "We stick together then. Back to back." Ashley nodded. Happy to have Mallory at her side in this.

"It's going to be an honor fighting with you." Ashley said blushing, when it slipped out before she could stop it.

"And you Ashley Bossier." Mallory and Ashley got into positions in the middle of the rink. Ready to fight. When Chargg raised his hands. Everyone became silent. Both female ducks glared up at him while they stayed back to back.

"BEGGIIIINNNNN!" The crowds roared as the fight started. Two yellow bug like aliens were fighting each other at the far end of the rink. Mallory and Ashley were more toward the middle, fighting three aliens. One looked like the first alien she had fought and the other two were twin elves. They had pointed ears and blue skin with white hair. Quiet handsome actually if you didn't look at their completely black eyes.

They both had twin blades that they were using to slice at Mallory and Ashley. They mocked them as they moved around them freely. "Quite attractive for ducks aren't they brother?"

"Yes brother it is a shame we have to kill them."

Having had enough of their taunting, Mallory and Ashley yelled at the two brothers. "Put a cork in it!"

At the same time Mallory block a slash from one elf and Ashley lunged forward and stabbed the purple monkey like alien in the chest. Surprising their opponents. While Mallory blocked the Elf with her shield Ashley went in to attack the other brother. Seeing her chance to strike without being hit herself, Mallory used her shield to knock the elf's blade away from him and them mashed her shield with all her might into his face. Knocking him out. The other brother seeing his brother go down lost focus on the fight and Ashley took the chance to get a good elbow into the back of his head in. Both brothers and the purple alien were out of the fight.

Mallory and Ashley looked over to where the two bugs were fighting see them getting dangerously close to the water hazard. The purple tentacles went to grab one of the bugs but he avoided it and used his pincers to wrap around the other bugs neck. Clamping them down he cut his opponents head from his body and it rolled across the ice and slide to a stop next to the water where the tentacles were waiting. They grabbed the head and disappeared form view, leaving green slim behind. The bug threw the other bugs body at the water was watched it sink into the depths. Turning to look at his next opponents. Mallory and Ashley were ready. Waiting for him to make the first move. He wouldn't budge and they were at a stand still.

In order to finish this they would need to approach him. "Alright we're going to have to go over there. Hang back a bit. Don't get near the water." Ashley nodded and followed Mallory over.

The bug laughed as they approached. "Come on ducks! Bring it!"

"We intend to." Mallory moved in first using her shield to combat him. It wasn't the best thing but it was better then nothing. The fight went on and Mallory was having a hard time putting him on the defensive without a sword or a gun and the yellow bug knew it. "Ha ha! You can't do any damage to me! Not with just a shield!"

"Good point." Said Ashley as she attacked from behind. The bug wasn't expecting it and she cut deep into his arm with her sword as she skated passed. The bug screamed and went to attack her but Mallory was in front of him again blocking him from attacking. Mallory hit him with her shield but he wasn't going down. Ashley prepared for another attack but this time the bug was ready. She went in for another slash but the bug grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her across the rink towards a water hazard. She slide on the ice until she fell in head first.

"ASHLEY!"

"Ha that ducks dinner!" Mallory was furious she body checked the bug hard knocking him into one of the electric pools sticking out of the water. He screamed as he hit it, the shocked reeking havoc on his body. Mallory didn't stay to watch him be incinerated. She races towards the water hole that Ashley was climbing out of. She like the bug the other day was almost out when the purple tentacle grabbed her, making her drop her sword as she was pulled back into the water. "MALLORY! HELP!"

"I'M COMING ASHLEY!" She dove to grab her hand but Ashley was pulled under before she could reach her. Grabbing the sword on the ice Mallory jumped in with her shield on her back. Not even giving what she was doing a second thought. Diving in she swam quickly towards where most monsters tended to lurked. At the bottom and in the dark.

When she got there she was horrified to see all of the bones around the ugly thing. It had an octopus body but no head, instead there was a small hole with teeth surrounded by eyes. It was one of the oddest thing she had ever seen but Mallory tried not to give it much thought as she spotted Ashley in the grips of one of its tentacles. It was currently eating the body of the dead alien bug that had lost his head. His green blood squished out every time it bit down.

Mallory swam to Ashley using the sword she cut clean through the tentacle. The creatures eyes widened in pain and a high pitched squeal sang threw the water. Suddenly all of it tentacles were coming at Mallory and Ashley. Mallory pushed Ashley up while she cut away at the tentacles. Ashley started swimming up but the some tentacles grabbed her again, pulling her back down. Mallory having cut off all the tentacle around her swam for Ashley again. It was bring her to its mouth and Ashley looked terrified. Mallory swam ahead of her and attacked the source directly. She jammed her shield into it's tiny mouth. Getting it good and stuck on it's teeth. The monster panicked and released Ashley trying to get the shield out but Mallory cut away any tentacles that came near it. It was suffocating from not having that one tiny hole open.

Soon it had no legs left and Mallory left it to suffocate on the floor. Swimming up to Ashley she wondered why she didn't go up when she realized that Ashley was drowning. Swimming fast she grabbed Ashley's limp body and pulled her to the surface. Once they broke Mallory was out of breath barely just making it herself. The crowds cheered wildly!

She ignored it and pushed Ashley up onto the ice, getting out herself and pulling Ashley away from the water. The crowd become silent as they watched Mallory preform CPR on the young duck. Breathing into her mouth and pushing on her chest repeatedly. "Come on Ashley!" She continued the process for what felt like thirty minutes but was really only five. Her eyes started tearing up when Ashley wasn't responding. "Come one Ashley! PLEASE BREATH!"

Ashley laid limp for a moment but then spit up water and started coughing. Mallory turned her on her side so water would flow out more easily. The crowds seeing the other duck breathing again cheered! Once all of the water was out Mallory hugged Ashley to her. "Oh thank the stars!"

Ashley was pretty confused at first but realized what happened when Mallory went to help her stand up. Both were soaking wet and freezing now that they didn't have the adrenaline pumping through their veins. They waited for the lions to surround them with their spears pointed but nothing happened. Confused they both looked to Chargg. He was sitting in his chair as if the fight was still going. Then Mallory understood that only one of them was supposed to leave the rink.

Well today things were going to change. Mallory threw her borrowed weapon to the ground and crossed her arms. Ashley understanding what was happening followed suit. The crowd cheered harder. Chargg was forced to recognize that he was not going to get his way in this match. The lions surrounded them and pointed their spears and everyone grew quiet. Chargg brought his arm up slowly not yet making a decision. The crowd started yelling at him, booing him for even thinking it over. Realizing he was beat by public opinion his thumb shakily went up. The crowd screamed louder then ever before as the lions made room for Mallory and Ashley to leaving. They walked out and again people were trying to touch and kiss them but the guards held them back. They made it back to their cells fairly unmolested, but both happy that the other was okay.

With Ashley's help Mallory was able to walk away from that fight without a scratch on her and so was Ashley for the most part. Except for where she almost drown, that sucked.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Mallory looked at the marks on her cell wall telling her how long she had been here. Three weeks now. "Three weeks and it has felt like a year." She said to herself, laughing a little as she did. Three weeks and in that time she broke her wrist, pulled her shoulder out of socket, had her side cut open and stitched up three times now, and she had broken two ribs and punctured a lung. Lucky the pills did their job and she didn't feel the pain but the doctor was right. Mallory had over done it in the last fight. She ripped her stitches again and hurt her ribs. She didn't realize how much pain she was in until the drugs wore off. However realizing that she could have killed herself from those pills helped her come to the decision that she wasn't going to be taking them in the next fight. She took some the night before and timed it. When the fight was approaching she would be coming off the drugs and feel a little numb but be able to tell if she was over doing it.

Ashley agree with her plan, as a warrior it was important that you understood what was happening with your body in a fight, that way you knew when to back off and when go harder. Mallory's and Ashley's next fight was coming up and they felt ready. They were a little tired but they had been up late into the night discussing possible escape plans. Everything seemed to fall through but they weren't giving up. Mallory also still hoped that Kazor would be able to get to her friends and they would come help her and Ashley escape. Then Ashley could join the resistance and the mighty ducks team.

Mallory knew she would get along swimmingly with the others. Nosedive would finally have someone around his age, Tanya would be able to talk shop with her (cause Ashley was very good with technology and machines), Grin... well Grin was Grin, Wildwing would have someone else to help on the ice, Duke would probably hit on her and she would yell at him, and she would have another girl around for shopping and movies. Mallory smiled thinking about all the things she would show her but first thing was first. They had to survive the games.

…..

The next game was the same thing. Mallory and Ashley were back to back defining and attacking, only Mallory didn't have her shield now. Ashley only had her sword and a gun, that it turns out was broken. So being the more experienced fighter Mallory chose hand to hand combat.

The game began again only this time everyone decided to attack Mallory and Ashley first and then they would try to take out each other. The first alien charged Mallory, she used his body weight against him to throw him into one of the electric poles. One down. Ashley slash and cut one down turning to Mallory she saw the Mallory was on the defensive with one guy that was a robot. "Mallory catch!" She threw the sword up in the air to her so that when it came back down Mallory would be able to just grab the handle.

Mallory kicked the robot back and grabbed the sword from the air. She deflected lasers from it's wrist gun with the sword and charged at it. Quick as lightening she cut its head clean off. The robot body kept running around until it ran into a water hole and sunk to the bottom with the dead monster.

Once the sword was out of Ashley's hands she used the same move Mallory did on her charging opponent. Using his body weight against him she threw him over her head into the same pole. Standing up, she dusted off her hands and placed them on her hips. "Ha! That's some move Mallory. Thanks for teaching it to me."

"No problem." Mallory handed Ashley back her sword and they both watch Chargg stand up. Mallory shifted uncomfortably now that she wasn't running around like crazy her ribs were killing her and her wrist was tender but nothing she couldn't handle. At least they were able to fix it quickly and remove the cast, so as to not impeded her movement.

"A special fight had been orchestrated for these two in particular." He pointed down at Mallory and Ashley. Both looked to each other and back at Chargg. "For this fight they both will be fighting... THE BORGE!" The crowds cheered.

"What is the Borge?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are not going to like it." Said Mallory watching as a large door the size of a thirty foot building opened slowly. Two big clawed feet where the first thing of this creature that they saw. The door kept going up to show small legs but a big torso with arms that seemed too big for it's body.

This thing smelled horrible, like death and rotten flesh. Ashley started to gag, while Mallory covered her nose, feeling sick. Finally they saw it's head, its jaw jutted too far forward and it's big sharp teeth stuck up from it's lower jaw, broken and cracked. It had one eye that was significantly bigger then the other and it's skin was a dirty red and brown. It looked like some horrible doll that someone had patched together. Walking forward it used its arms mostly for balance. Mallory and Ashley backed up both trying to come up with a plan to beat this thing. "Any ideas?" Ashley asked watching the Borge with wide eyes.

"Not one but I'll let you know when I do. In the meantime RUNNNN!" It brought it's fists up and smashed the ground around where they had just been standing, breaking some of the ice. This thing was so big that if it fell in the water, it would only come up to it's chest... "Well there's a thought." Mallory said to herself.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"What if we make it break the ice so that it falls in. That will give us a better shoot at it's head and possible kill it."

"Well. It's better then nothing."

"You take the right and I'll take the left." Both split up waving their arms above their heads and shouting at it. It looked confused at first but then went for the one closest to it, Ashley. It smashed it's fist into the ice where she was seconds before. Mallory now had caught it's attention. It snarled at her and slammed it's fist down where she had been, breaking more ice around it and throwing large chunks everywhere. Mallory skated in front of it taunting it again. It smashed it's fist into the ground again but this time breaking the ice completely. The ice shattered around it and the monster fell through, water going up to it's shoulders. Mallory skated back from it to get to a safe distance. It was flailing it's long arms every where. Smashing it's fist into the side of the big wall surrounding rink, shaking the ship.

Ashley looked around her trying to find something to attack it with and saw Mallory doing the same only Mallory was checking bodies. Finding a gun and grenades Mallory yelled out to Ashley to get her attention. Ashley ran to her awaiting instructions. "Here take this." She handed Ashley the gun and kept the grenades for herself, trying to ignore the pain from her ribs and lungs.

"Alright now what?"

"You distract it and I'm going to throw this... in isn't mouth." The blond duck looked at her like she was insane. "Are you crazy?!"

"No but we are desperate. So it will have to do." Said Mallory breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Mallory?"

"Yeah fine. Just my ribs are tender but forget about that right now. Start shooting at that thing."

Sighing Ashley went about distracting it by firing at it's face. The ugly thing snarled nastily at her and went to smash her but it was too far and it's arms couldn't reach her, so when it hit the ice, instead of just breaking the area she was standing, it cracked into a large chuck and Ashley was thrown in the air by said chuck that was flipped by the Borge's fist. She sailed high heading right towards the it's head. It opened it's mouth to try and eat her in the air. Instead of going right into it's mouth she landed directly in it's little eye. Bouncing off the slimy surface and falling onto it's shoulder. The thing cried out in pain and held and hand over the injured eye.

Seeing her chance, though not the way she expected, Mallory rushed forward and threw the live grenade in to it's big gaping mouth. The throw hurt her ribs but that was not something she could afford to focus on right now, at least she didn't rip her stitches.

The grenade went in and Ashley dove off of the monster into the water and swam away. Seconds later the grenade went off. They weren't sure that it happened at first but then the Borge slumped forward this head landing on the ice and it's eyes dull. The Borge's large body slipped backwards and down into the water. Red started to flow up for where the grenade had gone off in it's stomach. Finally it's head slipped from the ice and was dragged under by the rest of it hulking body.

Ashley joined Mallory again soaked and in the need of a serious bath. "This water is never going to be the same after your done with it." Mallory laughed at that.

The crowds were roaring and celebrating Mallory's and Ashley's success. "We're going to make it Mallory. We're going to get out of here." Ashley smiled up at the lights imagining them to be the sun.

Mallory nodded. "We are."

…..

That night Mallory went to bed staring at the ceiling of her cell. Wondering where the others were. It was taking too long. Had they given up? Her eyes started drifting closed on her but she wanted to stay awake and think of possible escape plans. Soon she lost the battle and her eyes slide shut.

Later in the evening she was awoken by sounds in the room outside her cell, looking around she got up. "What was that?"

Looking out of her cell, she was greeted but three red eyes. Confused she walked forward and the faces through the bars became visible, Wildwing and Duke. "Guys?" She asked eager and hopeful.

"Shhh Sweetheart we're here to rescue you." Duke brought a finger up to his mouth.

"Are you alright Mallory?" Wildwing asked moving closer to the bars.

"Yeah but where have you guys been. I've tried to escape so many times." Mallory much to her shame began to feel tears fill her eyes. Wildwing looked at her sadly. "And where are the others?" She asked.

Both stepped back to show Tanya working at the control panel and Nosedive and Grin on the look out. "We're here Mal." Nosedive for once didn't seem to be in a joking mood.

"There got it." Tanya whispered her victory and Mallory's bars turned off. The instant the bars were gone Wildwing had Mallory in his arms. "Your safe now Mallory. We're taking you home." Mallory clung to him afraid that he would disappear if she let go. She fought down more of her tears and steadied her breath. "I killed so many to stay alive. So many."

"Shh. It's okay. You'll never have to again. I promise." Wildwing kissed her shoulder and released her from his hug. The other ducks smiled at Mallory.

"Wait we have to get Ashley."

"Who?" said Nosedive.

"Ashley. The duck in that cell." She point to the cell that was across from her own at the sleeping form in it.

Tanya unlocked the cell and Mallory quickly went to wake Ashley up. "Ashley wake up." The blond duck rolled over. "What? Mallory! Your out!"

"Yeah hurry the rest of the team is here, so let's go!" Ashley was up fast. She and Mallory walked out of the cell, ecstatic to be free only to find that the others were suddenly gone.

"What?"

"Mallory I thought you said that the resistance was here."

"They were." Mallory said confused and slightly panicked. "I don't understan-" She turned back around to look at Ashley only to find her not there any more. "Ashley?... What's going on?" The scene suddenly changed to the corridor with the teleporter. "But I was just-"

"Mallory where have you been." Mallory turned around hearing Ashley's voice and was about to ask her what happened with she saw what she looked like. There was a bullet hole in the center of her forehead with blood dripping down. "Why did you kill me Mallory?"

"I DIDN'T! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Mallory awoke with a start jumping up in her bed and seeing that she was still in her cell. She was dreaming about rescue but it turned into a nightmare. The dream had frightened her. She would never hurt Ashley but what she was doing to survive was wearing away at her conscious. She didn't go into PSF to become a killer, she went in to save people! To protect the people she cared about but this... this was not that. This was murder for entertainment, plain and simple and she felt stained by it. Again she thought about what the others would think of her now. Maybe they saw the things she has done and didn't want to rescue her? That's what was taking so long? They weren't coming? Was that it?

…..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Mallory paced her cell the next day wanting more then anything to escape. But how? She and Ashley were going into another game today and it would be soon.

"Don't worry Mallory it will be okay." Ashley reassured her from her cell. Mallory smiled at her, happy to have the blond duck with her. Who knows where she would be if she hadn't met Ashley. It seemed like she had been working with Mallory for a long time now. It had to be at least two weeks.

The guards arrived to take them from their cells to the rink. Mallory wasn't feeling good about this today. Her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong. She felt like an animal backed into a corner and the spears were coming down at her. Whatever this was she would do everything in her power to stop it... but then why did this feel so unstoppable?

Walking out Mallory noticed two things, one the ice was fixed but two, it was pinkish. Blood was stuck in the ice from the Borge that still lay below, the poor creature, rotting in the water. The blood trapped in the ice looked foreboding.

Mallory didn't have much more time to think about it as she was pushed out onto it, once again with no weapons and to make it worse, Ashley's weapons were taken from her. They had nothing to keep them on the offensive just their hand to hand combat skills. Ashley was shoved out onto the ice, she glared at the guards and skated to Mallory.

"They took my weapons. This can't be good." She took in her surroundings worried about what was to come.

Mallory nodded. "Chargg isn't playing around anymore." She looked around as well. Not even bothering to search the crowds for the faces of her team as she did every time before. They were not there.

"We stick together. Not matter what." Ashley grabbed Mallory shoulder and squeezed. Mallory looked at her and nodded, putting her hand over Ashley's. "No matter what."

"WELCOME TO THE DOME!" Chargg yelled out, causing Mallory and Ashley to jump. "It is another special surprise for these two for they will be fighting two of our previous champions. CARNAGE AND BUTCHEEERRRR!" The crowds roared loud at hearing the old champion's names.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Ashley looking around herself. "And it's as if the ice matches their names." She spread her arms out around her.

Carnage and Butcher came out onto the ice and neither were what Mallory and Ashley were expecting. Butcher was was human women who had an assortment of knives all over her. Carnage was a male duck, he walked out almost naked with no weapons on him. He wasn't even wearing skates! The only thing covering him was a strange red liquid that ran around his body like veins. They slithered back and forth like they were alive. It went down around his chest and thickened to cover his privates and legs. What was going on? They kept a good distance from the two female ducks. Carnage facing Mallory and Butcher facing Ashley.

"BEFORE WE START... he neh he. PLEASE DEMINSTRATE YOUR GIFTS CARNAGE AND BUTCHER."

Carnage went first the red liquid around his body began to shift and move, quick as lightening blades of red liquid shot up along his arms and over his shoulders. He then changed it into long whips that he could control with his mind. He slashed at an electric poll with one and cut it in half. Pulling his whips back to him he covered his whole body with the liquid and used it to lift himself into the air. Raising his open palm at them he shot sharp blades for red liquid in front of Mallory and Ashley. The blades stabbed into the ground going in deep, then melting away into little red pools. Looking closely at the liquid, Mallory released what it was. "Blood." She gasped.

Ashley looked at her then back at the puddle. "My stars! Your right!" Ashley looked a little sick from that.

Next went Butcher. The human knew how to handle knives Mallory would give her that. She mostly twilled them in her hands and used them for throwing but she had the ability to call them back to her which was the problem.

After seeing both of their... unique abilities, Mallory and Ashley assessed their situation. They walked to either other and talked it over. "This would not be a problem if we had weapons." Said Ashley.

"So who is taking who?" Said Mallory. They both looked at their opponents and then at each other. Neither wanted Carnage. "Rock paper scissors?" Suggested Ashley. Mallory stared at her a moment and Ashley thought she might reprimand her but Mallory put her fist in.

"One, two, three." Mallory went at three and Ashley went after three. "No your supposed to go after three."

"I did."

"No you didn't you went on three. Let's trying again." Ashley scolded.

"You only want to try again cause I won." Mallory raised her eyebrow.

"No! That's how it's played you go after three."

"Okay one more."

"One, two, three." Looking at their palms Mallory deadpanned at their hands. Why oh why didn't she choose scissors. _"I always do this with Nosedive to when it comes to cleaning the dishes and every time I pick rock! I must be as dull as one too since I keep picking it."_ Mallory had picked rock and Ashley had picked paper.

"Great." Mallory muttered.

Ashley patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get through this."

Mallory smiled. "We will. Don't let her appearance fool you she could have been holding back in that display to trick you into thinking she's not as good as she is." Ashley nodded. "I'll be watching your six Ashley."

"I'll be watcher yours too."

"Alright lets do this together, try not to let them split us up." Both female ducks raised their fist and were in combat stance. The crowds seeing that they didn't have any weapons started booing Chargg.

Mallory laughed to herself. _"He's not winning any points tonight."_

Chargg stood and raised his hands, the crowd waited to see what he would do. "BEGIN!"

The boos were deafening. Chargg sat back down and clenched his fists.

Carnage attacked first. He grew his blood swords out of the blood on his arms and began slicing and lunging at Mallory. Mallory was quick on her feet today. Her ribs were not hurting her too badly and her wrist was healing despite the fighting. Her stitches no longer bothered her and her shoulder was as if it had never been hurt. All in all she was in the best shape that she had been in since she got here. Mallory was even able to get in a couple of good punches.

Carnage sneered at Mallory, changing tactics once he realized that she was better at hand to hand combat. He changed over to his whips and began attacking from a distance. Keeping Mallory on the offensive. She jumped and dodged his whips, they left deep cuts in the ice where they struck. One caught her on the upper arm cutting through the flesh there, blood flowed down her arm in a little crimson waterfall. People booed harder. Ignoring the cut for now she attempted to get into close combat with him but he wasn't having it.

"Afraid to get near me you coward!" Mallory yelled hoping to get him to get in her face but instead he rose up into the air on a thin column of blood and began firing spears of blood at her. Mallory had to dodge and move behind one of the electric pools to take cover. "Damn this isn't working!"

Over with Ashley things were going at least a bit better, she was able to keep Butcher in close combat and got a lot of good hits in. Butcher's face was frankly looking... butchered, but the human was still up and coming. "You are stubborn I'll give you that!" Said Ashley. Dodging another knife being thrown at her. She slide back and grabbed the knife that had just been in the ground next to her. "Now I have a weapon too."

"No you don't." She felt a pull on the handle and the knife came right out of her hands and back into Butcher's.

"Damn! This is just no fair!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No such thing a fair here bitch." She threw more knives at Ashley who had come up with a plan. _"I felt the pull, it came from the handle. If I can remove a handle then I can start using her own knives against her."_

Plan in place Ashley waited for Butcher to throw a knife at her. She finally did, Ashley dodged expertly and grabbed the handle. Butcher laughed thinking she was going to try the same thing again but stopped when Ashley snapped the handle off with her foot.

"Oh look at that! You can't pull it back now can you." Ashley stated, waving the knife at the human.

Mallory was still dodging Carnage, she was able to stay fairly close to Ashley but Carnage saw this and was pushing her back. Checking a couple times, Mallory was proud to see the young duck had Butcher on the defensive. She smiled but it didn't last long as she took her eyes off of Carnage for too long. He was behind her before she could dodge and his whips ran down her back, leaving a very long, very painful slash. Blood flowed heavily and Mallory jumped away to try and put distance between them.

Carnage laughed. "Time for the finale." He put his hand on the floor and blood from all corners of the ring flowed to him. Even some of Mallory's that was running down her back. It arched threw the air and flowed into a swirl that was getting bigger and bigger over his head. Mallory gasped realizing how much trouble she was in. He turning it into and tornado behind him ready to move at his command. "Are you ready?" He asked. Mallory made a run for it but he brought his hands over his head and acted as if he was throwing something at her with both hands. The blood shoot forward like a living wave and covered Mallory smashing down her with great force.

Ashley had her opponent backed into a corner. "Well looks like this fight is over." She was about to end it when Butcher laughed. "It certainly is for your friend." Ashley took her eyes off her target and saw Carnage commanding and tornado of blood that was swirling around what she assumed was Mallory. Butcher took her chance to attack, grabbed a knife she slashed at Ashley who dodged just in time and fought her off while trying to see what was happening with Mallory.

"MALLORY TALK TO ME! ARE YOU OKAY?" Ashley cried out for her friend, afraid that she was already dead.

Mallory's body was being whipped around by the blood surrounding her just when she thought she couldn't take it any more. It finally stopped. It clamped down on her and her feet left the ground. Forcing her arms out, the blood held her captive and slowly melted away from her face and neck, not leaving one drop or stain where it had been touching her. Finally she could see the lights of the arena but she was ten feet up in the air, right in front of Carnage, who grinned madly at her. "It's time to let go and stop fighting. Goodbye."

The blood move back up her neck and over her face until ever inch was covered. It wasn't letting her breath. She was suffocating!

All Ashley could see was Mallory's form covered in red her body was held still but her head thrashed back and forth. "What is he doing?" Then she realized what was happening. It had happened to her and Mallory saved her. "He's suffocating her!"

"Took you long enough!" Butcher threw more knives at Ashley, who jumped out of the way.

" _I have to help her but if I do then Butcher will cut me down! What do I do!"_ Ashley thought about it and then she knew. Without a second thought she twisted and threw her knife hard. Her aim was true and it hit Carnage right in the temple. The moment the blade slide into Carnage's head was the moment she felt Butcher's blade pierce her back, too close to her heart.

Suddenly she was falling, Mallory felt the unforgiving ice smack her body as she hit the ground. It hurt bad. Her ribs flared pain up and down her side. "What just happened?" She looked over and was surprised to see Carnage staring lifelessly at her with a blade in his temple. "Ashley."

Mallory stood up and looked over at Ashley, she smiled but it all faded when Ashley went to her knees. Blood dripping from the side of her mouth and Butcher standing over her. "NOOOO!" Mallory race at Butcher with lightening speed. Too fast for Butcher to defend herself. Mallory jumped feet first right into Butcher's sternum and neck, the blades on her skates embedding themselves deep and finally all the way in when Butcher landed on her back with Mallory standing on top of her. The women was dead on arrival when she hit the ground with Mallory weight on her. The blade went clean through her neck and the other destroyed her sternum.

Pulling her skates out of the human that was formerly known as Butcher, Mallory fell to her knees next to Ashley. Tears streaming down her face. "Ashley, your going to be okay. Don't worry." Mallory grabbed her off of the cold floor and held her to her. Cradling Ashley's head in her lap. "GET A MEDIC!" She yelled at the guards, who just stood to the side and watched.

"I'm sorry Mallory. I didn't want you to die." Ashley coughed up blood.

Mallory was trying to hold it together. "You can't die on me either okay. You've got to hold on. Your apart of the resistance now. Your team is going to need you."

Ashley smiled at that. "Tell my family for me. I want them to know." Mallory nodded, she could barely see past her own tears.

"Your going to tell them yourself." She whispered.

Mallory grasped Ashley's hand and held it tight. "Take my dogtags." She was starting to have a harder time breathing. "Your going to get out of here Mallory. Don't stop fighting. Promise me."

Mallory nodded again. "I promise."

"Thank you Mallory." Ashley's eyes went dull and the light in her faded. When her last breath left her Mallory broke. "No you can't leave. We were going to go shopping together. Your were going to be a part of the resistance." She whimpered, tears flowing down her bill onto Ashley's face.

All was silent in the dome until the female mallard's anguished cry rose into the air. She screamed her agony out while clutching onto her deceased friend. Rocking her back and forth as if holding a child. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The crowds were silent as they watched the breaking heart of the young warrior before them. There would be no celebrations tonight, no drinks to toast with, no food to make merry over. Tonight they saw this game from what it was. Cruel murder.

…..

AN: Wow this chapter was emotional to write! Let me now if anyone felt at all attached to Ashley and if I did a good job developing her character. I was sad that I killed her off but this is an Angst. My first augst actually.

Big thank you to FishyFloat! I'm so glad you like my stories! It' good to hear that they are being read and that there had been improvement in my writing! For while I thought nobody actually liked them and was thinking about quitting but you have spurred me on! I really appreciate your review! Thanks again! Big hugs! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Mighty Ducks.

Mallory was patched up and placed in a new cell, chained to the wall. When the guards came to escort her back to her cell, she attack them. The crowd was going mad, booing and throwing rocks and other objects at Emperor Chargg. Mallory had started riots. So they felt that they needed to take extra precaution and she was chained to the wall by her hands and feet like an animal.

She heard foot steps and voices out in the hall. "Your sure you want to do this Lord Dragaunus? He he. She is dangerous."

"Yes I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." Mallory bared her teeth at the lizard. He walked in looking far too smug. "I so enjoyed your show Mallory. I'm sure the ducks will too. I'm be sure to send Wildwing copies." Mallory attempted to attack Dragaunus but she could only get so far.

"I'll rip your throat out with my bare teeth!"

"Oh my! I heard this place turned people into animals but I had no idea how true that was. Hahahaha!" And to think its only be a month and one week. Mallory froze at that. "What?"

"You've been here a that long. Those times that you had reprieve to sleep was because Chargg had to find warriors to fight you. Not because it was night time. At one point you had been fighting for three days straight. But that was the longest. Your are very impressive. PSF must have been so proud when they made you. Your fights were vicious and brutal. Your a real monster. Ha ha ha. I'll be sure to send those video's off to Wildwing as well. He has been looking so hard for you. He even tried to steal our teleporters."

The Chameleon shifted nervously behind him. Mallory watched him with careful eyes. Siege and Wraith also looked worried for a moment but hide it quickly. Mallory actually laughed outright. His own men lied to him. Wildwing and the others did steal their teleporters.

Mallory laughed like she was mad. Dragaunus was confused by this. "What's so funny?"

Her eyes cut to him, a cold and full of danger, making Dragaunus take a step back. "Your just such a fool! Ha ha. No wonder you lose all the time. When I get out of here the violence that you saw on the ice this going to be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you... your better off killing me now while you have the chance." Mallory taunted him, daring him to come closer. Even chained to the wall she was like a snake ready to strike.

Dragaunus stared at her for a moment before smiling at her again. "I do love your ferocity. It makes for a good killer don't you agree?" He snapped his fingers and the chains tightened and Mallory was pulled completely back to the wall, unable to move anything but her head. Dragaunus walked forward and grabbed her chin harshly, digging his claws into her face. "Your never going to get out of here. I'm going to make sure of that. Your going to die on the ice just like that pathetic blond duck you were so attached to." Mallory moved faster then he could predict and bite into his hand. Dragaunus yelled out and backhanded her hard across the face. Mallory saw stars but it was worth it. Tasting the blood in her mouth she knew it was Dragaunus's. Looking at his hand that was dripping from where she bite him she confrimed that she was right. Chuckling she spit out his blood at him. "You even taste like trash."

This time Siege's fist collided with her stomach, over and over until Mallory felt like she would throw up. "Gonna talk tough now?" Siege got in her face. Mallory just looked up and spit blood at him as well. Hitting him right in the eye. "You filthy-!"

"Enough Siege! It's time to go." Dragaunus ordered. "Besides, I have plans for her." Dragaunus walked out with his henchmen following him. Chameleon was the only one to stop and look back at Mallory. Her eyes seemed as if they could look down into his soul and tear out his darkest secrets and expose him nightmares. She was intimidating to him before but she outright frightened him now. She seemed meaner now. This was not the same duck from before that was sure.

…..

Finally Mallory was released from her chains and sent back to her old cell. Looking out across the way at Ashley's empty cell only made Mallory feel more alone then ever. Ashley was gone and she wasn't strong enough to stop it. Even thinking about it now brought tears to Mallory's eyes.

By her calculations if what Dragaunus told her was true then Mallory had been working along side Ashley for three weeks. In that time Ashley had become one of her best friends and a source of hope. Their companionship with each other helped them get through the fights and the nightmares that they both suffered from. Mallory remembered one night where she had awaken from a nightmare about the fights and was almost panicked. Having a hard time breathing and couldn't settle herself down but Ashley had called out to her and assured her that she was there and that they were both safe. She would often tell Ashley about her nightmares or her dreams to pass the time. The dreams that she hated the most were the ones of her and Ashley being rescued.

The dreams would always be of the other ducks coming to rescue her and Ashley then taking them back to Earth but waking up to find that she was still locked away in her cell, always left her heart broken and depressed. Her hopes and happiness crushed by the waking world around her.

When she had first arrived she had hoped to escape or at least be saved in a week. How naive. What a fool. To make it worse Dragaunus was taking it upon himself to visit her often now. Tormenting her with news of her teams inability to save her. He even boosted about getting front row seats to her fights, watching and waiting for her to die.

Mallory stared off into space, lost in her own thoughts. _"They have the teleporters but they have no way of knowing where I am. They need to have an exact location to put in the teleporter or else they would end up out in the middle of space. No... there will be no rescue for me. I'm on my own. I will never see their faces again."_

Orgg choose that moment to step in front of her cage, some of the guards were surrounding him. He just stared at her for a moment, letting his eyes trace her curves. "Time to go little duck."

Mallory allowed herself to be escorted by Orgg and a dozen guards to the rink. Another fight another day.

…..

Out on the rink most of the opponents were down except one but he was knocked out quickly by Mallory. The cheers from the crowds were loud but not as loud as it used to be. Many had stopped coming to the games after Ashley's death on the ice and Mallory anguish.

The lion guards ran onto the ice and surrounded her. Waiting for Chargg to give the okay to take her off the ice or kill her. Of course he gave a thumbs up telling them that she was to live. Mallory walked off the rink surrounded by guards. A couple people where able to jump in to hang all over her and kissing the side of her face before they were grabbed off by the guards and pushed back into the crowds.

Mallory just ignored the people like she always did until she thought she saw a familiar face. Stopping she snapped her head back in the direction of the duck she thought she recognized. Searching the crowds of screaming fans again Mallory looked for the blond team tech only to find that it was not her. Just some duck that had the same hair style. Numbly Mallory turned back and started walking back until she spotted someone else that looked like another teammate, a large white feathered duck wearing a white jacket standing next to a long haired blond duck. Once again it turned out to be not them. "Why do I look for them still? I thought I stopped doing this... Their not coming. Stop it Mallory!"

She was taken back to her cell for the night, where she dreamed of the faces of her teammates and a young blond duck that she failed to protect.

…..

Mallory once again woke up in the middle of the night from her dreams. Tonight her dream was mainly focused around Wildwing. The last thing she saw in her dream was his eyes behind the mask. She opened her eyes and looked out of her cell. There in front of her the bars stood two red eyes. Her groggy mind tried to understand what she was seeing until she realized that is was Orgg standing there, watching her sleep.

"Nightmares little duck?" He laughed.

Mallory just ignored him and rolled over, her back facing him.

"Want to know something interesting?" He teased from the other side of the electric bars but Mallory continued to ignore him. "Kazor attempted to come back for you." That made Mallory sit up and look at him. "Oh I see I have your attention now. Yes, Kazor was on this ship with some men but he failed and fled with his tail between his legs." Orgg came closer to the bars. "Your never leaving this ship. No matter how many they send for you. I won't let you leave."

"Why? What could you possibly gain by me being here?"

"I'd miss you." He laughed at his own joke and walked away. Mallory spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling. _"Kazor came for me? He is alive then...Was he able to bring the others?"_

…..

The next day, the fight had not gone as well as Mallory had hoped it would. She was out numbered six to one. She won but was stabbed in the shoulder with a long blade. Walking off the ice, Mallory prepared herself for going past the crazy crowds, not noticing the grey duck with what looked like an eye patch watching her in the front row. As she walked past him, he made his move. Acting like a crazed fan, jumped up next to her and hugged her to him.

"We're getting you out of here Sweetheart." Mallory was about to push the duck off but froze. Duke?

The duck that she thought was Duke was shoved back by guards but more people attempted to jump in on her. Moving Mallory more quickly the guards got her out of there while she tried to search the crowds for the duck that she thought she heard. They took her to a dark cell, one that was used when Dragaunus wanted to talk to her. It was cold, dark, and had chains in the middle of the room for holding more violent prisoners captive. With some struggling, the guards chained her up and left her to wait for her unwelcome visitor.

Dragaunus stepped in looking more smug then usual.

"Fucking pest." Mallory spat at him.

"I do so enjoy our chats, Mallory. Your vocabulary grows more interesting every time I see you." Dragaunus took a seat across from her.

"What do you want this time your rat with scales?"

Dragaunus's nostrils flared, smoke came out of them and his eyes glowed yellow. He was able to control his anger and calm down, going back to being smug. "Do you like your knew residence? They are what I picked out for you. After all, I chose how you are to be treat since I own you now."

Mallory stared at him, wondering if this was a sick joke. "Oh yes. You didn't know. I just bought you from Chargg."

Mallory's eyes widened at that bombshell. "What.."

"That's right. I bought you slave. Your my fighter in the rink and from now on and you will be fighting until you drop dead from exhaustion."

" _What more can Chargg do to me?"_ She thought to herself grimly. The thought of being owned by Dragaunus was repulsive.

"That reminds me. The price included this..." He pulled out the collar that Chargg put on her for the party. "He said that this would keep you in line." He leaned forward to snapped the collar harshly onto her neck. She pulled her head back and snapped at him.

"Don't even think of putting that thing on me!" She bared her teeth at him, but Dragaunus only laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Mallory attempted to move away but guards came in and restrained her while Dragaunus snapped the collar into place. It stung and Mallory wanted to scream but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

"There it fits perfectly. How lovely." He stood up and grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him. "Now that my pet birdie has had her wings clipped, it is time for me to depart. Do enjoy your night... Oh and one more thing." He hit the button that told the collar to electrocute her. Mallory ground her teeth together still refusing to cry out. "That was for calling me a rat with scales." He walked out and left Mallory hanging there. "I hope you like your new permanent accommodations."

Once Dragaunus was gone and her cell door was closed, the chains loosed and she was able to move around fairly freely. _"How can this get any worse?"_ She thought as she looked at her already chaffing wrists and ankles. Listening to make sure Dragaunus was far away, she pressed her mouth into the crock of her arm and muffled her enraged and anguished scream. There seemed to be no end to this nightmare.

…..

Wildwing and Nosedive where off to the side, watching the crazy crowd trying to get to Mallory, who was searching the crowd for Duke. Duke was making his way back to where Tanya and Grin were waiting.

Kazor and some of his men in disguise where standing close to Tanya's and Grin's back. They had been reeking havoc on Chargg's ship and pushing the anti game groups. Posting pictures of Mallory holding the young blond duck on the ice while screaming. Large red words like "Stop these cruel games" or "To watch is to promote murder for sport" was painted across the pictures. So far it had been working, many had stopped going but it didn't completely cut them off. A good amount of people still went and it was enough to keep the games going for now. Soon Chargg would have to find a new source for money and he would most likely try other underhanded things to get it.

"This is gonna be harder then we first thought bro." Nosedive glared at the crowd. Wildwing was also glaring at them but turned his head back in the direction Mallory had departed in. She looked exhausted and beaten. He didn't know what had been happening to her but it was clear by looking at her that Mallory had suffered greatly at Chargg's hands. He was afraid that after this Mallory would never be the same again.

"It will but we will do it. No matter what it takes." Wildwing stated. _"I will save you Mallory. I promise."_

…..

Mallory sat in her cell after Dragaunus's visit with the chains chaffing her wrist and ankles, wondering if she had imagined what had just happened while walking through the crowd. _"Was that really Duke? Are they really here? Or is this just me imagining things again."_ She laid back as the doctor pushed her back on the hard metal floor by her uninjured shoulder.

"Just lay back. I need to stitch this up."

"After all of this is done, do you think that it is possible to get rid of the scars from this?"

The doctor nodded her head. "Yes it's definitely possible. The only thing you will have a scar from is the wound that you opened up over and over. Your species heals easily and your feathers will cover most of the damage done to your skin underneath, so it will look like you are untouched by a blade... Even that side wound." The doctor's yellow hands worked quickly to shut the wound on her shoulder. She pulled out a tool that looked like a high tech pen from her equipment bag. Pointing at her shoulder she closed the skin and only left a red mark from where the opening in the wound used to be. Once the doctor was all done, she packed up and left Mallory to rest.

Mallory continued to contemplated whether or not she had imagined Duke being there. It wouldn't be the first time that she had hallucinated seeing one of her friends in the crowd. Oh stars she missed them but Duke in the crowd had most likely been another hallucination.

" _Whatever it won't matter tomorrow. Tomorrow Chargg will die and then so will I."_ Mallory was tired. She had been fighting intense battles everyday for hours on end for a month straight. No one could keep this up forever. She was going to lose and it would be soon, so she had to do something. "I'd rather die fighting then live on my knees." And that was exactly what she planned to do.

…..

Mallory walked out onto the rink. She was tired, her chains didn't allow her to sleep and her collar would shock her through out the night. Clearly Dragaunus wanted to make sure that she did not sleep either.

As she moved to the center of the rink the crowds got more rowdy and Mallory started making her plans to kill Chargg. He was protected by a force field but if she could get a hold of one of the guards electrical spears then she could use it to break the shield. She just had to beat all of the guards without getting too badly injured.

The fight commenced as usual and as usual she was able to beat all the fighters. The lion guards were getting ready to come out on the ice. That was when Mallory made her move. She dashed up the steps. A couple of lion guards got in her way but she was hoping for that. Knocking them out and grabbing their guns and one spear with the electrical end. Mallory charged with the electric spear and shoved it hard into the shield surrounding Chargg. The fat alien laughed thinking that her trying to get to him was hopeless. The force field sent electricity back at her, trying to push Mallory off but the more she was shocked the harder she pressed. Waves of pain went through her as she was electrocuted but the force field but it started to buckle and Chargg's face turned to one of horror when the shield finally came down. She could smell her hot skin and feathers. Likely the avian species was able to withstand electricity better then most allowing her to take damage over a longer period of time, but it still hurt.

Some guards around Chargg rushed her but Mallory deflected their spears and dispatched of them quickly. Twirling her spears expertly she slashed at them, sending blood spraying across her face and the ground. Another came at her and she side stepped him and cut downwards deep into his back. Turning around she ran up the steps, her eyes trained with deadly intent on Chargg.

Chargg panicked and screamed for his guards but Mallory had already dealt with all of them. Weasel ran away leaving Chargg at Mallory's mercy in his slow chair. She was in front of him faster then he could move his fat hands to the control panel. Pointing the spear at his heart Mallory was prepared to kill him.

"Are you ready to die?" She watched his face with cold, uncaring eyes.

"Wait! I will send you back to your friends!"

"Lies. You would just come for me again." Mallory's grip tightened around the spear, turning her knuckles white.

"No I wouldn't! I give you my word!" Chargg was about to become frantic until he saw Orgg sneaking up on Mallory. Chargg smirked behind Mallory. She ducked his fist just in time and jumped back but she wasn't quite quick enough as his sharp claws cut in a diagonal over her right ribs and down to her left hip. They went right through her purple suit and if she hadn't been moving back, his claws would have hit vital organs. She twirled her spear around her and fought Orgg off while Chargg was trying to make his escape. Stabbing Orgg in the thigh Mallory momentarily disable him and tossed her spear down the corridor at Chargg's escaping form. Her spear went right through his chair and out of his chest. Stopping the fat alien from going any further. Mallory ran up to him and faced him. Seeing him choking on his own blood, much like Ashley had been. This was still heal-able for them though, she had to finish the job. Grabbing the spear from behind his chair she pulled it out and walked to the front of him again. Seeing Orgg still down and slowly making his way to her, Mallory took her time.

"I beat you wish you had never laid eyes on me now." The fat alien glared at her while choking. Mallory brought the spear back and swung like a long sword, it took Chargg's head clean off and threw it back to the stairs, just far enough so that it would tumble down on it's own. The crowds screamed and ran seeing Charrg's head slowly bounce down the large stairs and slide onto the ice leaving a red trail behind it.

Mallory used Chargg's personal exit and made a run for the teleporters. Orgg followed sluggishly behind her, his injured leg stopping him from being able to pursue her like normal. "MAALLLLOORRRYYYY!" He yelled out in anger as she disappeared from sight. Mallory was getting close to the teleporter when her collar went off and brought her to her knees. This shock was worse then anything that she had ever gotten before. She actually felt like this might kill her, it held her captive and didn't allow her body to move except for the spasms of pain cause by her nerves being attacked. Guards were surrounding her while she was held in place by the collar, twitching on her knees. Orgg limped forward with Weasel not far behind him. She had almost forgotten about Weasel. He had to go too.

"Tie her up and take her back to her cell. We'll figure out what to do with her after." Her collar finally stopped going off and Mallory was grabbed and chained. She saw Dragaunus standing off to the side laughing as she was taken away. She started struggling again to try and attack Dragaunus but Orgg hit her in the back of the head hard knocking her out. The last thing she saw before her vision darkened was Dragaunus's laughing face.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Mallory woke up in her cell to find herself in a bad state, her wounds had still not been cared for and the chains on her wrists were far too tight, making them bleed a little. She was not surprised by this however, she just killed their emperor after all. In fact what she was surprised about was that she was still alive. Though the routine beatings she received certainly seemed like they were trying to kill her.

Her cell door opened suddenly and blinding bright light filled the room for a moment. Once the door closed, all was dark again and there was the after image of light stuck in her eyes. It slowly started to fade as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Someone was in her cell with her but she couldn't tell who.

"Whose there?" She rasped out. Her throat parched from not having any water or food for the past two days. The figure walked closer, they were covered by a cloak and moved silently. Bending down to her level she was able to make out a beak. She thought she was hallucinating again until water was bought to her mouth. Mallory drank it down with relief, giving her parched throat some reprieve. The person slowly took it from her mouth, reaching out their hand and slowly ran it through her hair. She was too tired to turn away from their hand and just hung by her chains.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking back to their face. The person pulled their hood back to reveal Wildwing. "Mallory, I'm here to get you out." She just stared at him, not believing that it was really him.

"Fuck off Chameleon."

Wildwing seemed shocked at first but then his face changed from sad to angry in seconds. "What have they been doing to you?"

"You should know. You helped." She glared at him. "I know what your doing. Your pretending to be members of my team here to save me in order to make me hopeful only for you to break that illusion apart in order to mentally tear me down. Well it won't work."

Wildwing continued to look horrified. "Mallory..."

"CUT THE FUCKING ACT CHAMELEON!" After saying that Wildwing stayed frozen in his spot until he's face changed to that of the smirking Chameleon. He dumped the rest of the water over her head.

"Looks like we can't fool you anymore." He laughed and stood up, knocking on the door twice. It opened and he left Mallory to her dark and lonely prison.

She knew they were doing this to play with her head and that they wanted her to suffer, but she promised herself that no matter what they did that they wouldn't break her. Well... that almost did. Unbidden tears came to her eyes and slowly dripped down her face, luckily they blended with the water still dripping down her face. She hated that she was crying but seeing his face, even if it wasn't really him, had inspired hope for a moment. But it was instantly dashed when he spoke. He sounded the exact same but he didn't react like the Wildwing she knew would have reacted. Wildwing would have been more business and less sad moments. He usually saved that for later when they weren't fighting their way out of life and death situations. Like this would be if he had really been here.

"They can't fool me. I know my team."

…..

Three days later; the door opened again interrupting her thoughts and this time it was Orgg who walked in. "Comfy?" He asked mockingly. Stepping forward on what used to be his injured leg. He grabbed her neck and squeezed. "You really hurt me when you stabbed me like that. I own you some pay back." He growled at her. Mallory just stared straight at him with cold, distant eyes. He tightened his hand even more. "Scream for me now." He dug his claws into her open wounds on her stomach, they burned like crazy but Mallory ground her teeth and refused to cry out. "I said scream for me!" He ran his claws down the path that they had originally taken cutting deeper and reopening anything that had healed on its own. That made Mallory scream. She cried out, feeling like she was being filleted.

Orgg laughed. "Well, well, we can learn it seems."

The cell door opened again and Orgg turned to find Weasel standing there. "Orgg your needed."

Orgg let Mallory's neck go and walked out. "I'll be back." The door closed and Mallory was left in darkness again.

…..

A couple of hours later her cell was opened once more. Guards came in and opened her chains, only to cuff her bleeding wrists together. She was dragged from her cell and taken to another area of the ship that she had never been before. Maybe they were going to kill her now.

Mallory was surprised to find herself shoved into a elegant bathroom with a large tub. The doctor came around the corner and shooed the guards away. They waited outside the door as the doctor lead Mallory into the room.

"I paid for your time. This was the only way I could treat your wounds and get you proper care." The yellow skinned doctor announced. "Go on take a bath."

Mallory didn't have to be told twice. She jumped in without a second thought and enjoyed the warm water. It smelled funny though. "Why does the water smell funny?"

"It's the minerals and medicine in it. It will heal you while you bath." The doctor said pouring Mallory a glass of water. Mallory nodded. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this but I appreciate it." Mallory said. Trying to remain strong and not to breakdown in relief at someone being kind to her again.

"Your welcome. I wish I could do more but..."

"This is plenty."

The doctor offered her the glass of water and Mallory drank it down greedily.

"Here eat this." Mallory took the offered food with a nod and ate it slowly. She hadn't had food for four days. Her stomach was sensitive and if she ate too fast she might get sick. Mallory contemplated whether or not this was a dream too but feeling the food fill her stomach told her no.

Once Mallory was finished bathing, she was giving back her now clean but still destroyed clothes.

"I'm afraid I wasn't allowed to buy you new clothes but these are at least clean now."

Mallory took them back and dressed quickly. She looked at her purple suit, it was destroyed. The fabric across the stomach had slashes all over it. The breast plate had dents and scratches in the armor. But it still covered her body from eyes so it would have to do. "Why are you here? Your actually a nice person. Why surround yourself with these scum?"

The doctor smiled at that. "Like you, I didn't have a choice. Chargg took me from my home world. I was basically his slave. He took me for my skills in healing because he wanted his fighters to have the best healer possible... well now that he is gone... I can leave." The doctor looked at her meaningfully.

Mallory nodded. She understood. "When do you leave?"

"Right after this." The doctor turned away, not wanting to look Mallory in the eyes.

"What's your name?"

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it in your tongue but you can call me Lily. Everyone here does."

Mallory nodded. "It was nice to have met you Lily. Thank you for all you have done." She finished putting her clothes on.

"Take care of yourself Mallory." Lily's eyes looked shiny, as if tears were coming.

"...You too."

…..

Mallory was shoved out onto the ice, still cuffed. Crowds booed at her, seeing as she killed the emperor, she was probably one of the most hated players in the games. Looking up she found Weasel sitting where Chargg used to sit.

"Great. Plucked one weed for another to grow in it's place. This one might actually be worse." She muttered to herself.

Weasel brought his hands up to silence the crowds. "What shall we do with this duck that killed our Emperor?" People started booing again, getting louder and angrier as he talked. "I say..." The crowd went silent. "...we execute her!" The crowds screamed for blood. Pumping fists into the air, chanting 'execute' while others continued booing. Mallory couldn't tell what they wanted and she looked up to see Weasel couldn't either. He held up his hands to silence them again. "Very well. Since a unanimous decision cannot be reached then I will chose... Execution by games! RELEASE THE ICE HOUNDS!" Crowds screamed and cheered his decision.

Mallory prepared herself. With no weapons and her hands cuffed, she was in a bad spot. Seven doors around the rink opened, releasing large wolf like creatures that looked as if their fur was made from ice. Their teeth were like a sabertooth tiger's back on Earth, except they had two long canines right next to each other on each side of their mouths instead of one long tooth. Their nails were long and curled, meant to grip ice and give them better traction. Their hide quarters were much smaller then their front, showing that they depending on their front legs for running and fighting, like a gorilla. They were meant to hunt on ice and Mallory stood no chance of winning this... not with seven, not by herself and unarmed, not to mention cuffed.

They were held back from attacking by chains around their necks, which was breaking from the icy fur freezing the metal. They were so cold the air around them developed small snowflakes from the moisture, the snowflakes floated up before disintegration from the warmer air away from the fur. They were actually beautiful creatures, too bad they were going to tear her apart.

Speaking of tearing people apart one unlucky guard got to close and just lost an arm. The ice hounds muzzle was covered in red, the arm and blood in it's mouth froze over completely before it could finish eating it. Frozen blood fell in bloody icicles from its mouth, the arm shattered and it ate the red ice chucked from the ground. Judging by the thinness of this animals, they were clearly starving. It is not unheard of. Starving the animals to make them that much more vicious.

It didn't matter, she would fight until her last breath. Mallory breathed in and out and focused her mind. Time to die with dignity. The chains broke around the hounds neck and they charged her, some reaching her faster then others. She ducked and rolled away from their teeth and claws. Barely avoiding death. These hound were smart though they separated and surrounded her from all sides. Slowly they moved in on her. This was it. She closed her eyes just as the hound started to charge again.

Several shoots rang out all at once, making Mallory duck her head. The ice hounds dropped all around her, blue blood spraying across the ice and freezing over quickly. The crowds scattered and screamed afraid of being hit. Mallory searched arena wondering who had saved her. In the crowds several stepped forward, covered in hoods. The first to pull his hood back was Kazor. He was holding what looked like a long high tech rifle. The next person made Mallory's heart stop. Wildwing pulled back his hood, holding the same kind of rifle Kazor was. One by one her team stepped forward carrying rifles and revealing their face. She wanted to cry but held it together. The guards on the ice were surrounded by resistance members lead by Kazor. Weasel was cuffed and dragged off kicking and screaming.

"THESE GAMES ARE OVER!" Kazor screamed at some of the frightened crowds. Resistance members raised their weapons and cheered.

It finally was over. Mallory sunk down to her knees, mentally and physically exhausted. She didn't even notice that Wildwing had made his way to the rink, skating forward he grabbed her up in his arms. Dropping his rifle on the ice he hugged her to him. Mallory flinched at his touch still trying to register that someone was coming at her to hug her, not to kill her. The others approached slowly, not wanting to upset her, seeing that she still seemed confused.

She wondered if this was real, was she really safe or was this a dream. Maybe was Dragaunus messing with her again. She looked over to were Dragaunus should be and found him missing. Searching her eyes went up to Kazor, seeing him standing there watching her sadly. She knew what he was thinking, that she was now a scarred and broken person, she had done things that she never would have imagined in order to stay alive. That kind of thing left a mark on you. He carried it now too. In this they were companions.

Her eyes drifted over to his shoulder were she found the Chameleon sneaking up on him with a knife and Dragaunus holding her collar remote behind him. Mallory's grabbed Wildwing's rifle and took quick aim. Shooting the Chameleon right through the hand holding the knife, the bullet continued on and hit the remote for her collar as well. Chameleon screamed, dropping his knife and Kazor turned just in time to see Mallory had saved him from being stabbed. Dragaunus and his goons used their teleporters to get out before they could be captured.

Mallory was harshly snatched from Wildwing. The resistance thought she fired at Kazor and attacked her. Grabbing the rifle from her, they grabbed her arms and pulled Wildwing from her. Thinking she has lost her mind from the fights they threw her to the ground and pointed their weapons down at her, preparing to fire. Wildwing was fighting off the resistance members holding him while her teammates did the same, trying to stop the resistance from killing Mallory.

"HOOOLLLLDD!" Everyone paused and Kazor approached. "Let her up! She saved my life just now." Mallory and the other ducks were released. Kazor bowed to her. "Thank you again Mallory. That's twice now that you saved me." She nodded not sure she trusted her voice at the moment. She was still reeling that her team was actually here. Mallory was surprised when many arms surrounded her again, only this time they were the arms of her teammates. They were hugging her, she wanted to cry but refused to let the tears come.

"We missed you Mal." Nosedive said

"I'm so glad your safe Mallory!" Tanya was choked up.

"We are whole again." Grin added.

Duke whispered. "We're here Sweetheart. Nothing like this is gonna happen again."

Wildwing was the last to speak. "Your safe now and we're taking you home."

Mallory's knees buckled and she almost collapse but Wildwing was fast and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style out of the arena with Kazor and the rest of the team following after. Mallory buried her face in his neck, still fighting off the tears.

Wildwing looked down at her neck glaring at the gold collar there. "We're going to get that thing off of you." He said sounding angry. It looked like it hurt but he wouldn't know what it did until they got it off. Kazor took them to the infirmary where the doctor kept all of her old tools. Wildwing laid her down on one of the beds and allowed Tanya and Kazor to look over the collar. Her cuffs were removed and Wildwing tended to her chaffed wrists. Mallory was very quiet during all of this.

"We have to be careful removing it. If we do it wrong it will kill her." Said Kazor sounding grave. Tanya and Wildwing looked up in surprise and worry. "Alright here is what we are going to do." Kazor explained how the collar worked and the procedure to taking it off without the remote, since it was destroyed by Mallory stopping the Chameleon.

While Tanya and Kazor worked, Wildwing was clenching his fists in anger but it was when Tanya was able to finally pulled the collar away from her neck that Wildwing had to stop himself from punching a wall. The collar was a cruel tool for sure. The spikes inside it had been deep in Mallory's neck, spilling blood as they were pulled out. With the tools the doctor here used, Mallory's neck was healed quickly. Leaving no sign of injure but she still had to endure the pain and that pissed Wildwing off. It was a shame the fat alien was dead... Wildwing wanted to beat him to death with his bare hands.

After checking her over, the only signs that Mallory had been a fight was the faint cut on her side. It was clear that it had been too big to heal with the doctors tools so it had to be stitched. In his mind Wildwing couldn't help but wonder what she had been through but he would never know unless she told him.

Seeing Mallory staring off like the dead, Wildwing moved forward and grabbed her hand for comfort. _"What are you thinking about Mallory?"_

Mallory laid on the table just staring up at the lights above her. Her thoughts were on Ashley, the young duck who she wanted to bring back with her. Survivors guilt was hitting her hard and images of the young duck in her final moments kept flashing through her mind. "It should have been me." She whispered to herself, not realizing that she had spoken out loud. Wildwing looked at her in concern and Nosedive moved forward to take her other hand. "Mal what should have been you?" She didn't answer, only kept staring off. She didn't want to look at Nosedive. Seeing him only reminded her more of Ashley but she squeezed his hand to show her affection. He squeezed back and didn't let go, the young duck had been worried for his friend. She and Grin where the only ones who ever went to the comic shop with him.

Once Tanya was finished checking her over for injuries they grabbed some of the technology in the doctors office and started walking to the teleporter. They all surrounded Mallory, acting like an escort.

"How did you get here?" She finally asked Wildwing. He looked over at her with a neutral face, glad she was speaking but still worried for her mental health. "We stole Wraith's, Siege's, and Chameleon's teleporters. However we couldn't get a fixed location on you. So we continued to search until Kazor found us. He took us to Alture 4 and we planned our attack."

"In the crowds when I was walking back to my cell... I thought that Duke had spoken to me."

Wildwing nodded. "He did. We had been sending Duke in to gather information on planning an attack. We wanted to give you some form of comfort in knowing that we were coming. It took us so long to find you..."

If Wildwing was going to say something else then it would have to wait seeing several of Kazor's guards approaching with a struggling Weasel in their hands. "Let go of me you fiends."

"Weasel. Perhaps this time I should teleport you to a place that you can't come back from. Like the sun." He growled at Weasel who shivered in fear.

Mallory stared at him hard, wanting nothing more then to finish him where he stood for orchestrating some of her misery here. Mallory approached him to the surprise of her teammates. She leaned forward and whispered the question that had been on her mind. Kazor and Wildwing walked up and listened in on it. "Who came up with the idea to sell your champion's bodies to the highest bidder? It wasn't Chargg. He didn't come up with ideas, others did that for him... others like you." Wildwing's eyes widened in horror then changed quickly to anger, Kazor just stared, wanting to know the same thing since he had been sold himself. He shivered thinking about what he had to go through.

"I uh.."

"It was you wasn't it." She stared him down, waiting for him to admit it but Weasel kept him mouth shut. She leaned away from him. "Kazor, can we eject him into deep space."

"Gladly."

"NO! No wait! I know who came up with the idea for selling the champion's bodies!"

The others ducks gasped in horror. Tanya covered her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought that Mallory was subjected to being sold for sex. It was one of the worse things imaginable for a Puckworldian woman. They took woman's right very seriously on Puckworld. There was no discrimination so when these kind of thing happened it was dealt with swiftly and cruelly to set examples. This kind of thing was unheard of for them and the fact that her friend went through it, infuriated her and broke her heart all at once.

"WHO!?" Mallory was in his face now. Weasel stuttered out his shaky answer. "I-it w-wa-was Orgg."

"You expect me to believe that meat head is the one to come up with that?"

"Yes! He is more clever than he lets on! He did it cause he wanted one of the previous champion's. He e-even tried to buy you." Everyone tensed, the news of this making them wonder who this Orgg was.

"That disgusting saurian tried to buy my body." All the other ducks put their hands on their weapons. A saurian wanted to have sex with a duck! This went beyond disgusting. Ducks hated saurians with a passion. The thought of one being forced to be with a saurian, especially their teammate was unthinkable. Wildwing was clenching his fists so hard he felt like he was going to break a finger.

"He actually did buy you but you killed Chargg before he could get you for a night. By the rules since he is Chargg's personal body guard he cannot be seen buying the killer of his boss. It would look bad. Like he paid you to do it. Please I'm just the messenger."

"Where is Orgg?" Wildwing turned to Kazor, he wanted to deal with this saurian himself.

"He escaped in the fight by using a teleporter to get out. We are currently trying to track his location."

Duke punched a wall. "So he made a clean getaway!" He ground his teeth, angry that his teammate had been treated like an object.

"No. We will find him. It will just take more time. He will face a intergalactic tribunal for his crimes." Kazor looked to Mallory. "And he will be punished. I promise you that." Mallory nodded her thanks to him.

"So what now?" Grin asked.

"Now... you go home and heal from your ordeal. If you wish to join us later in hunting Orgg, then you are more then welcome. All of you." Kazor held his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"Kazor. There was another duck. Ashley Bossier. She died in the rink saving my life. What do they do with the bodies?" Kazor looked at Mallory sadly.

"They send them off for incineration immediately. There would be nothing left."

"Not even her tags."

"If they were metal then they are probably still in the incinerator. I will have them search it for you." He turned to three of his guards. "Go search it. Find those tags." The guards were off running to find the incinerator. "Would you like to wait for those or would you like me to bring them to you."

"I'll wait." Mallory said quietly.

"What would you like to do with Weasel?" Kazor looked over at the red alien in disgust. Mallory looked at him as well. Trying to decide if she wanted to kill him or not. Wildwing placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to him.

"Your not a monster like he is. Don't do what your thinking. You'll regret it."

"I've already taken so many lives here Wildwing. What's one more?" She looked at him hard, daring him to give her a reason to let Weasel live. Wildwing stared at her a moment processing that she just told him that she had taken many lives. Mallory wondered if he, if her team would ever see her the same again. He surprised her and slowly pulled her to his chest. "This is a life that you can avoid taking. It's understandable that you had to fight to survive Mallory but your not in that situation anymore. If you kill him, you will be exactly what they wanted you to be... and a part of you will truly be lost forever." _"And I don't want to lose that part of you Mallory. You'll be out of my reach for good."_ He thought that last part to himself.

Tears started coming no matter had hard she fought. They slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks, leaving shiny trails on her soft feathers. Wildwing stepped forward and blocked her face from view. Taking her face in his hands he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and looked into her eyes. "We'll get through this and move on but don't be like them."

Mallory nodded and looked down, felling a little ashamed and cheated at the same time. "Kazor. I don't want anything to do with Weasel. Do what you want with him. Take him to be judged before an intergalactic tribunal for all I care." Mallory's voice was strong and she stood tall before Wildwing, not looking anywhere else but his eyes. He smiled at her and hugged her to him. Mallory slowly wrapped her arms around him, her hug was unsure. She felt a surge of anger. Angry that she wasn't going to be the one punishing Weasel and that he had stopped her. "I've already killed Chargg Wildwing. What do you have to say to that?" She asked coldly.

Wildwing just hugged her tighter. "That it's my fault. I wasn't there. I should have been there." He nuzzled his face into her hair, a form of affection that he showed no one.

"Bull shit. I wanted him dead. I killed him so all of this would stop." She pushed away, her eyes cold. The others stared at her, surprised by her outburst. Wildwing just watched her with a neutral expression. "Stop painting me as a picture of a good person. No matter what you say or how many times you say it. What's done is done. I killed him because I wanted to. Would a good person do that?"

"If it stopped him from killing many others... then yes." Wildwing didn't hesitate in his answer. Mallory stared at him, not sure what to say. All of her anger sizzled out and she just felt tired, emotionally and physically. She started to slump forward when Wildwing grabbed her again in a hug. Holding her up. Not matter what she said to push him away, he would bare the weight of this burden with her and together they would get through it.

Kazor gave them their privacy, seeing that Mallory was a little emotionally unstable from her ordeal, anyone would be but she was handling it better then most. He had already gone through this but it still haunted him in his sleep. Late in the night he would wake up thinking he was still in the rink fighting for his life. Oh yes, the nightmares, he even had waking nightmares. Moments when he was mentally pulled back into the rink. A couple of people were unfortunate that they chose then to speak to him. He almost strangled one of his own men to death. Seeing the resistance guards coming back from the incinerator he shook off his thoughts and pushed his mind towards business. "Well?"

"Here sir." They handed him the tags found in the incinerator. 'Ashley Bossier Puckworld Special Forces' was written on the tags. He walked forward to Mallory, waiting for her to pull herself up out of Wildwing's arms to acknowledge him. She did quickly and held out her hand. Kazor placed the treasured tags gently in Mallory's hand and closed her fist over them. "Remember her well." He removed his fuzzy hand from over hers and stepped back.

Mallory clutched the tags to her chest, saddened that this was all the remained of Ashley. This was the only thing left of her friend. She looked over to Wildwing, as he watched her. Then it occurred to her, that he had gone through something like this already. She thought about how he must have felt when Canard died. He had known him all his life, grew up with him and the only reminder that he had of his good friend was the mask that he wore on his face every day. It must have been hard. Not to mention at the time he was surrounded by strangers except for his brother. It truly had just dawn on Mallory how much he had already gone through. He didn't deserve her anger, which she was taking out on him earlier. He even was trying to shoulder the burden for her... No he had shouldered enough.

"I'm ready to go home." She told Wildwing solemnly. He nodded and swallowed the hump in his throat. From her conversation with Kazor it sounded like she had lost a friend while here, something he understood too well. It didn't matter how much she tried to push him away, he would help her through it whether she liked it or not.

"Alright team. To the teleporter." He hesitantly reached for Mallory again, waiting to see if she would push him away. Instead she leaned into him and let him guide her to their ride home. She promised herself right then and there that she would not let this ordeal make her a broken person. She still had her team and she still had people to protect. Ashley was gone but she would be remembered. Her memory would be cherished and Mallory would keep her tags with her until the day that she could give them to her family.

Mallory and the others listened as Weasel was carted away, shrieking about how he was a victim in this. Arriving at the teleporter Mallory realized it was the one she used to escape after she sent off Kazor. It brought back memories of her feelings at the time. While Tanya put in the code back to Earth, Mallory looked at the door, seeing the damage from the lasers they fired at the door, trying to stop her from leaving. It was badly damaged.

"Man what happened here?" Nosedive voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I escaped and used this teleporter to get way." Everyone looked at her surprised. "I didn't realize how lethal the lasers were at the time." She looked at the horrid burn marks in the metal. If one of those had hit her, they would have taken a limb. "This door closes far too slowly." She mumbled to herself, still the others heard it. Tanya finished putting in the codes.

"Alright we're all set." Opening the door everyone walked in and Tanya hit the activation button running in to join them. The door like Mallory said closed slowly. Finally the beams powered up and hit them all, the familiar feeling of her feathers standing on end almost made Mallory gasp. Instead she twitched as if reaching for a weapon, just slightly. No one but Wildwing noticed this. Kazor raised his hand, saluting them goodbye. Then everything was bright and the air smelled clean. The bright light faded to them being back on Earth.

Birds chirped and wind blew Mallory's hair around. The blue sky was over them and the sun beat down on their feathers. Mallory breathed in heavily, enjoying the scents of Earth, it was a beautiful place. She didn't think she would see this place again.

Looking her her right, there stood the Aerowing. Sitting out in the middle of the grassy field, with the mountains behind it. She looked over at Wildwing, raising an eyebrow. Silently asking why the Aerowing was out here. "We met up with Kazor out here. Away from the humans." Wildwing answered. Mallory nodded again and everyone piled into the Aerowing, ready to go home.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

When they landed and walked into the Pond, Mallory felt like she was a stranger going into someone else's house. She was so busy looking around herself that she jumped when Tanya took her hand and lead her to the infirmary to check over all of her wounds. Everyone else went to the rec room, figuring that Mallory needed some space with the only other female of the team.

Tanya had Mallory lay on the Medicom bed while she scanned her. "Okay well you didn't suffer that many injures it seems from the initial scan. Only slight scaring on your side there and it won't even be visible pretty soon. I'm gonna do an internal scan that is meant to track injures you've had over the past year. So any injuries that you have received, even if they have healed will show on this thing." Mallory looked at Tanya, wondering what she would think when she saw all the damage her body had truly taken and healed from while there.

"Okay starting scan. Knowing you Mallory I'm sure it was nothing that you couldn't handle." Tanya joked smiling at Mallory. As the scan progressed Tanya's face fell. "Oh uh okay the sc-scan is complete." Her voice sounding less cheery then before.

"Uh the Medicom will list it off for us... Okay here is the list. Oh there's a list."

Broken ribs, left should pulled out of socket, broke left wrist, deep cut in right side with some organ damage, small punctures wound around neck, electrical burns can be seen most vividly around where the collar was, ….punctured lung." Tanya looked up at Mallory sadly. "There is bruising around your neck Mal but I can't tell if that is from the collar."

"It's not. Orgg tried to strangle me. He almost did too but Kazor got him off of me."

Tanya didn't say anything to that. "Bruising to the back of your head, and along your spine, looks like you tore the stitches in your side a couple of times, cut across you left arm, deep laceration across your back... bruised and cut skin around your wrists and ankles?" Tanya looked at Mallory confused.

"Chains."

Nodding sadly she kept going. "Bruising across your face, puncture wound to the right shoulder, some burnt skin on your hands and arms. Finally three long lacerations across your abdomen and bruising around your ribs and stomach revealing repeated damage." Tanya sounded like she was going to cry once she finished reading off the damage. Mallory got up off the bed and walked over to her. Placing her hands on Tanya's shaking hands.

"Tanya. You don't have to do this. You don't need to see this."

"Did you have too..." She trailed off not wanting to ask but needing to know. Mallory watched her for a second but understood what she wanted to know soon after. "No Tanya. I was able to get out of that by stabbing Chargg in the neck. Everyone one was afraid of me after that." Tanya sagged in relief, emotionally distraught she just started crying her eyes out, shocking Mallory. Not understanding where this was coming from Mallory reached forward and hugged her. Tanya clung to her and whimpered. "Tanya what's wrong!?"

Tanya continued to sniffle. "We tried so hard. We went many days without sleep and still it wasn't enough. You suffer-"

"You guys did everything you possibly could. In the end you saved me."

"Yeah but were we really in time to save you?" She asked threw tears, sounding even more nasally then usual.

Mallory had been wondering that on the plane ride back to the pond. In the end she gave her the only answer she could give herself. "Only time will tell I think."

Once Tanya was done running diagnostics, Mallory was free to go. Getting ready to walk out Mallory turned back seeing Tanya seat forlornly in her chair. It was killing Mallory to see her like this. She realized now that this whole ordeal wasn't just weighing on her shoulders. Her whole team suffered. It wasn't the same as hers but they had suffered none the less. Just like she would have had it been one of them up there and her down here. She walked forward and put her hand over Tanya's shoulder, giving it a squeeze to show support. Tanya jumped at first but then relaxed and placed her hand over Mallory's, appreciating the support.

"Tanya, I'm not sure that showing Wildwing this scan would be the best idea."

Tanya understood what she was thinking. If he saw this then he would beat himself up over it even more then he had been beating himself up. The whole team saw it. He barely slept trying to find a way to get to Mallory. A couple of times Tanya had to help Nosedive drug him to make him sleep. When he woke up from that he was always angry at himself for sleeping when he thought he should have been working. Out of everyone on the team Wildwing had taken her abduction the hardest.

"If he demands it then I have to give it to him." Tanya said turning around to look at Mallory who let her go.

Sighing she nodded. "Okay but we need to soften the blow. I need to talk to him about it and walk him through it before you give him this information." Tanya nodded her agreement.

"Okay I can do that but you better do it sooner then later."

"Yeah... The others don't need to know."

Tanya nodded. "okay."

…..

Walking up to her bed she plopped down face first into her pillows. Breathing in deeply to relax and she caught a familiar scent,Wildwing's scent. He had laid on her pillows. Mallory wasn't given much more of a chance to think about it cause there was a knock at the door. Sitting up Mallory rubbed her eyes.

"Come in." The door opened to Wildwing standing there. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you... alone."

"I figured you would at one point." She patted the bed, telling him to sit down next to her. He did so and leaned his elbows on his knees while looking down at the ground. "You were lying about your health." He got right to the point.

"No I wasn't."

"Come on Mallory. I'm not stupid. I know when your lying. Grin could see it too." He scolded.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I actually am fine. Though I was hurt a lot and badly, the wounds are mostly healed and there won't even be scars from them. With the technology the doctor used I won't even have future issues from them." She reassured him.

He stared at her hard then sighed and took his mask off. Taking his mask off Mallory could finally see the dark circles under his eyes. "Wildwing! When was the last time you slept!?" Mallory asked astonished to see him looking so rough. She went to touch his under eyes but he grabbed her hand to stop her, she felt a little embarrassed about it until he yanked her forward into his chest, hugging her. A very un-Wildwing like thing to do. Mallory could only lay there and try to process that he was actually hugging her.

"Tell me the truth Mallory."

"Honestly... I can't talk about it right now. Please give me time."

"Okay. At some point you need to talk to me." He reluctantly let her go and walked to her door. "Are you going to be okay tonight?" He wanted so badly to stay with her for the night but it would have been inappropriate. She seemed like she didn't want company anyway with how distant she was acting. He didn't show it but he hated how distant she was.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Wildwing looked at her a moment longer then left.

She wouldn't look him in the eye or else she would ask him to stay. Wildwing's and Mallory's relationship had always been professional but now that she was back she really wanted it to be anything but. Part of her had hoped that he would offer to stay and take care of her but she knew he wouldn't do that. He was the leader, there was a certain decorum that he needed to follow. If he stayed it would look like he bedded her and he couldn't be involved with such things, even though she wanted him to be. Besides, he didn't see her like that anyway.

…..

Mallory had been back for two weeks and she was having nightmares. The worst was the dreams of Ashley. They were always the same. She would die in Mallory's arms and Mallory could do nothing but cry.

Shaking her head Mallory pulled her mind off of her nightmares and focused on the drills they were running for practice. Wildwing felt it would be good for her to go back to her old routines but he was always careful that they weren't too strenuous on her healing body. For the most part it was good for her but there would be moments when she would have flashbacks about being in the rink at the Dome.

The first time she went back out on the ice rink in the stadium for practice, she froze. Grin noticed her freezing and skated back over to her while the others started skating around passing pucks. He place his large hand on her shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"Why is it not pink anymore?" She whispered, still looking at the ice. Grin realized what was happening to her and gently took her face in his hands slowly making her look at him.

"You are not there anymore Mallory. You are safe. You must pull yourself out of there, your body is not there but your mind still wonders back to it. What ever is pulling you back, you must confront it and stop it. If you don't you could will hurt yourself or possibly others." Mallory's eyes focused back on Grin and she nodded.

He let go of her face and nodded to her. "Mallory I think you should practice meditation with me. It will help clear your senses and lighten the burden on your soul." Mallory looked like she was about to argue but Grin held up a hand and stopped her. "I can see it in your aura. Your soul is injured and trying to heal, let us help you heal it. Let us back in Mallory. You are pushing us away in an attempt to protect us but your only causing us pain and damaging your soul even more. This is not a burden you must bare alone. We are here for you. We all care for you Mallory. Speak with me when you are ready to try meditation." He skated to the middle of the rink leaving a speechless Mallory. She knew he was right but she was so torn in half by her emotions that she didn't know what she wanted. So she tried to figure it out on her own. She was less social and stayed in her room a lot. She would figure this out. She always did.

…..

A whole month of being back and she was even more distant from the others then she had ever been before. Trying to figure things out on her own was not as easy as she had thought. She was a solider. She should be able to deal with this on her own but she was failing. If anything it was getting worse. Most of the time she felt like something was wrong, that she was forgetting something vital and it was messing with her head. Making her jumpy and triggering flashbacks.

"Damn it your a solider Mallory! Get your shit together!" She growled at herself, looking at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. Leaving her room she made her way up to the rink for practice.

Practice had been going well until Duke went down hard and fell into Grin. Grin went down taking Tanya with him and accidentally cut Tanya's arm with his skates. The cut arm was bleeding a lot but it wasn't anything serious. However, the only thing Mallory could see was the blond hair and blood slowly flowing onto the ice. In her mind Mallory was standing over the poor Ashley's body. So lost in staring at the blood on the ice she didn't realize Nosedive had seen her frozen state and called her name. He skated forward, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. The others watched from next to Tanya who was sitting on the ice with Duke helping her patch up her arm. They had all stopped what they were doing to seeing what was happening with Mallory.

"Mal? You okay?"In her mind a lion guard was coming to drag her off of the ice to her cell.

"Wait Nosedive!" Grin called out but it was too late, Nosedive had touched her shoulder and Mallory reacted on instinct. Grabbing his arm she threw him over her head and smashed him down onto the ice in front of her. She used her stick to press into his neck and held him pinned, slowly cutting off his oxygen. He looked up at her surprised and slightly frightened by his teammate. Her eyes were dilated and she stared at him so coldly as she applied more pressure to the stick on his neck, it was like she didn't know him. Grin was fast he rushed forward and grabbed Mallory off of Nosedive. Holding her arms to her side he tried to talk sense to her while she struggled against him. Yelling about killing everyone around her and calling for Ashley. 

"Mallory! Calm yourself! You are back on Earth! Your not in the Dome anymore!" Grin tried to reason with her. She continued struggling for a while longer before she started to come back to herself. Nosedive was being looked over by Wildwing and Duke and Tanya were staying far back from her. It took a moment but she finally realized that she had attacked Nosedive. She went limp in Grin's hold and he slowly put her down. Getting her balance she looked up at Nosedive to see him looking at her like she was a monster. _"He's right to."_ She thought to herself.

"Nosedive... I'm so sorry.. I.."

"What the hell was that Mallory!?" Wildwing asked defensively, being a little over protective of his little brother.

"I don't know."

"You could have killed Dive!"

"Wow! Wildwing hold up." Duke tried to calm the situation. "Something weird just happened there. Mallory wasn't herself."

"Yeah did you see the look in her eyes. They changed some how." Tanya added trying to defend her friend.

"Look I understand but until you can control this I can't have you on the ice anymore. Your too dangerous." Wildwing said. Tanya and Duke gaped at Wildwing while Nosedive was still trying to understand what he did wrong. Grin looked sadly at her but chose to remain quiet. It was true until, she could get over whatever kept pulling her back to the Dome, she would be a danger to herself and those around her. She nodded and skated off the ice, agreeing with Wildwing. _"What happened! I attacked Nosedive. I almost killed him. That place really did turn me into a monster."_

After her figure disappeared into the locker rooms Duke turned to Wildwing a little frustrated. "How is this gonna to help her get over what is wrong with her." Duke was frustrated because nobody truly understood what Mallory went through. He had been there for some of her fights, they were brutal and cruel. Many times he wondered how he held himself back from running out onto the ice to save her but he couldn't. He would have been out numbered by Chargg's guards and then thrown into the game himself, completely screwing up the mission. A couple times Mallory was hurt and looked like she wouldn't make it out of the fight and he begged every god out there that she would survive. He didn't see the fight were Ashley died, yeah he had heard of Ashley. From what he heard the young ducks death was horrible but Mallory's anguish was worse. He heard the story from people in the crowd talking and laughing about it. Stars he hated everything about that place before but now, there was no words for how much he despised it. He saw her fights after and he saw how she was treated like an animal. Chained up to a wall so tightly she couldn't even scratch an itch on her face. He would go in to check on her, to find her beaten and bloody with Orgg always watching her. This was after she killed Chargg, seeing her treatment was worsening he got back to Kazor and told him that they needed to hurry and start the plans to attacked the Dome the next day if possible.

Duke wanted to punch a wall. "This is unfair Wildwing." Duke said skating away. Tanya watched him go and couldn't help but agree. It was unfair but at the same time Wildwing was right. The team had never seemed more torn.

"Wildwing do we really have to stop her from practicing with the team?" Tanya asked, worried for her friend.

"Yes Tanya. She almost killed Nosedive. Next time she actually might finished the job on him or one of us." Wildwing hadn't taken his eyes off of were Mallory had disappeared. _"Mallory what happened to you in the Dome?"_

…..

Duke went into the locker rooms hoping to find Mallory but she wasn't there. Opening his com he found her on the roof of the Pond. He changed and went to join her. Wanting to make sure she was okay, he made his way up to the roof where he found her leaning on the edge.

"Hey Sweetheart." She looked over her shoulder at him as he approached and nodded at him. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What happened in there? Tell me. I won't tell the others."

She stared off into the distance and didn't look at him. "I had a flashback of some kind. I've been getting them a lot lately. It was the blood on the ice and Tanya's blond hair."

"Ashley."

She turned to him surprised. "I didn't see what happened but I heard about it. I'm sorry Mal. I know what it's like to hold someone you care about in their last moments... It's not easy." He said leaning on the railing next to her. She didn't say anything to that, just kept staring off. Seeing that she was silent he went on. "You know we're here for you. Your trying to do this on your own and you don't have to."

Mallory smiled and looked at her hands. "Grin said the same thing."

"Well I would listen to him if I were you. The big guy tends to be pretty spot on about matters of the heart and soul."

"Duke... I did a lot of bad things there. I killed a lot of people."

"You did what you had too in order to survive. Answer me this of all the people you killed, had you not killed them, would they have killed you?"

"Of course they would have."

"That means you didn't kill good innocent people Mal. They were murders and they did it for fame." He paused a moment and looked at her face which refused to meet his eyes. "You know it could have been a hell of a lot more but you choose to knock people out instead. Even when they were hell bent on killing you. If you had the choice you always knocked them out."

This was true and finally Mallory looked him in the eye. "Mallory your one of the best ducks I've ever met. You've got a heart of gold behind that steel exterior of yours. It's what we all love about you. Despite the situation you were in you still tried to save lives. If that's not a good person I don't know what is."

Mallory didn't know what to say to this but it still didn't excuse her for attacking Nosedive. "I know what your thinkin' Sweetheart. Nosedive will forgive you and so with Wildwing. Wildwing's reaction was a little... strong but it's just because he is concerned for you and he has had a lot on his mind. Even though I don't think it's right..."

"No Duke he is right. I'm dangerous. What if I had killed Nosedive? I couldn't live with myself if I killed one of you guys!" She looked down at her hands again. "Duke I think that maybe... I should leave."

"What!? No! That's a terrible idea!" He crossed his arms and stood up straight.

"Duke I need to figure this out. I'm a mess and I'm getting worse. At some point I might not be able to see the difference betw-"

"No Mallory!" Duke grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Please listen to me. Your doing it again. Your pushing yourself away from us instead of letting us help you! Just talk to me. Tell me everything. That's at least a start."

"I can barely talk to myself about what happened." She mopped.

"Stop being so defeated! This isn't the Mallory McMallard that I know! What happened to the Mallory that refused to back down from a fight! The stubborn one that trusted and believed in her team... We're all family Mal. Please... don't leave us." He pulled her into a hug, which she accepted. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to but talk to someone. I know Wildiwng wishes you would talk to him."

"Please how can I look him in the eye when I almost killed Nosedive."

"Oh please, Wildiwng would go over the moon for you. Even if you did run away you think he'd let you leave?"

"Right now? ….Yes."

"The answer is no Mallory. He wouldn't." Duke finally let her go to look into her eyes. "Sweetheart he barely slept when you where gone. You were on his mind constantly." Duke looked around to confirm that they were still alone. "Don't tell anyone but I even caught him going into your room a lot of nights. When I went in to see what was up, I found him curled up on your bed. Didn't seem like he could sleep any other way."

Mallory though about how she came back to her room and her pillows smelled like him. _"Could Duke be right? Does Wildiwng care for me more then he lets on?"_

"So trust me when I say that he isn't going to hold what happened back there against you."

"I hope so."

"He won't. So please let us help you. The only way you are going to get better is with the help of your family." He placed his larger hand over Mallory's as comfort. "Please trust in us again."

She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eye. "Okay but only cause you asked nicely." She joked.

He smiled hearing her humor, something she hasn't tried in a while. "That's all I ask Sweetheart."

…..


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

The next day Mallory went to Grin for guidance in meditation. He was very happy that she came to him for help. They worked for hours together and before she knew it the sun was down and it was time for dinner.

She was a little nervous about eating with the others. She wondered what Wildwing, Nosedive, and Tanya's reaction would be to her after the other day. She had not seen them since the attack on Nosedive but their reaction should be very telling on if they were angry at her.

When she came in Tanya was the only one there. She turned and saw Mallory by the door but didn't hesitate a moment to come up to her. "Mallory! How are you feeling? Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't come out of your room for the rest of the day yesterday."

Mallory was beyond relieved that Tanya wasn't angry at her. How could she have thought that Tanya would think differently of her. She always had her back. "I'm better now. I'm sorry if I scared you... Is Nosedive okay?"

"Oh yeah he's fine. Been running around acting like the usual goof that he is." Tanya laughed.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. I need to apologize to him again."

Tanya seemed unsure about that. "What is it Tanya?"

"I would just leave Wildwing for the time being. He doesn't seem himself." She tried to gently let Mallory down.

"He is angry with me." Mallory was afraid of that.

"To be honest I can't tell." Tanya said scratching her neck.

"Humm maybe it would be best if I take my dinner in my room."

"No! No stay and eat with everyone. Please you haven't joined us for dinner in a while."

Mallory looked at Tanya unsure. "Okay, I guess."

"Mallory I think I know what is wrong with you." Mallory looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Your suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome. It happens to people who have been through, well, traumatic experiences."

"So I'm a basket case."

Tanya seemed taken back by that. "I've been in war Tanya and I know that soldiers can suffer from this but it's never been something that has happened to me and I've been in war."

"Yeah well you have been in war but what happened to you was torture for days on end. Nobody would walk away from that without having some side effects." Tanya soothed Mallory and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Tanya. About what happened the other day..."

"Yeah?" 

"I had a flashback."

"Yeah I figured. It's what happens to people with PTSD. A smell, sound, or scene can set it off. You relieve a memory, it can be so real that you even feel the pain you were feeling at that time." Mallory nodded, that sounded spot on.

"Shit Tanya. I'm a mess." Mallory ran her hands through her hair.

"You can get over it Mallory. You have to work on it."

"I know. I have been practicing meditation with Grin. I'm going to do it with him every day until I can get a handle on this."

"I'm glad Mallory. I missed you so much when you were gone and now that your back I feel like your still not here."

Mallory turned to her surprised to hear this. "I'm sorry Tanya."

"Don't be. Just let us help you." Tanya reiterated Duke's and Grin's words.

"Yeah I will. I promise to open up to you more about what happened to me up there."

Tanya was about to say more but Wildwing and Nosedive walked in. Nosedive seemed shocked but Wildwing just nodded to her and went about his business.

"Are you okay Nosedive?" Mallory asked softly, while taking a seat at her table.

Nosedive seemed frozen for a moment but then grinned and laughed it off. "No problemo girly girl. Nothing keeps the Dive down."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry about what happened. I just lost control of my senses." Mallory kept her hands in front of her trying to seem as none threatening as possible.

Nosedive actually took a seat next to her. "What happened Mal? I've never seen you look like that before."

"I had a flashback. Tanya said it's from post-traumatic stress. I saw myself in the rink of the Dome again and to me you looked like one of the lion guards coming to drag me back to my cell."

Wildwing had stopped what he was doing hearing that but didn't turn around. Nosedive seemed surprised. "But I thought only people who have been in war go through that."

Tanya jumped in. "No Nosedive people who have been through traumatic life threatening events go through that. People who have been on the verge of death. Usually that is soldiers but well ya know, this was different."

"Oh man. Mal." Nosedive being the sweet kid he was reached forward and surprised Mallory with a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and hugged him back. "I'm sorry Nosedive."

"All's forgiven Mal. Don't even worry about it." He let her go and soon the rest of the ducks joined them in the kitchen ready to have dinner. Mallory was beyond happy that Nosedive wasn't angry at her. She could have kissed him if she wasn't so worried about Wildwing's reaction. He hadn't said a word to her during the whole dinner, actually he hadn't said anything to anybody. He just ate his food while everyone joked and talked around him. When he was done, he just cleaned his plate and left. Mallory continued her conversation but she noticed his leaving. So did everyone else, it was a rather cold shoulder he seemed to be showing her.

…..

Wildwing made his way back to his room. He didn't feel like talking, he was glad that Mallory was being social but he couldn't face her at the moment. Not when he had failed her so momentously. It was while Mallory was still on Chargg's ship that he had received his first video from Dragaunus. Mallory's fights. They were brutal and some Mallory barely escaped with her life.

During her battle with the rock alien Wildwing watched tensely as she fought something that should have been almost unstoppable with inferior weapons. When she was almost cut in half by the monster's sword Wildwing went to turn it off, until Mallory was zoomed in on by the camera. She looked around the crowds hopeful that they would have been there to save her and they weren't. He wasn't. She sagged forward ready to die and the camera zoomed out again. The disgusting rock alien was pumping his fists in the air and licking Mallory's blood off the blade. The bastard. Seeing Mallory's defeated form staring at the ice, waiting for death hit Wildwing hard and he felt like he couldn't breath. He thought he was watching her die and that Dragaunus was taunting him with it. When she defeated the monster by making it kill itself with it's own sword he was speechless. First that was amazing, second she wasn't dead, and third he was unbelievably happy about that.

After that he didn't watch anymore of the videos that Dragaunus sent to taunt him. He just kept them and waited. Hoping that the video's would not stop coming, otherwise that meant that she fell in the rink and she was gone. So when they just kept coming, it gave him hope that they would save her.

Mallory is strong, by far the strongest duck that he has ever met. He knew that she would survive and he promised himself when he rescued her that he would find out what happened to her and part of that was watching those accursed videos. Which is what he was doing right now. This was going to take time though. He had started in his room the day before. After she had attacked Nosedive. He had to know what she had been through. He had to know what set her off.

With these thoughts aside. He started the next video. There was a week worth of footage that he still needed to go through.

…..

Duke was a duck on a mission. He was going to find out what was with Wildwing and his coldness to Mallory. This was not the reaction he had been hoping for and it certainly didn't match the behavior that he had described to Mallory. Wildwing was constantly worried for and searching for Mallory before. When Wing finally grabbed her up in his arms on the rink, Duke thought he wasn't ever going to let go but now he did a complete three sixty!

Arriving he knocked on Wildwing's door, waiting for an answer. He could hear the sounds of cheering, like he was watching a game but only vaguely. Wildwing wasn't answering so he was going to just go it. Letting himself in he found Wildwing sitting on his couch looking up at his large tv, not even bothering to glance at him. Duke approached intending to question at him a little when he saw what he was watching. There was Mallory in the rink with a cute blond duck, Ashley. The Ashley had a human woman on the ropes but Mallory didn't seem to be having that much luck. She was fighting a duck that was able to control blood it seemed. Right now Mallory was being suspended mid air and covered in blood, it wasn't looking good for her. That is until Ashley sacrificed her life for Mallory. Mallory lost it. Killed the human responsible brutally and held onto the young duck until she passed. Mallory's cries were horrible. Wildwing turned it off unable to watch Mallory rock the young duck back and forth. Duke swallowed the lump in his throat and fought back the tears that started forming in his one eye. Wildwing wasn't doing much better. Matter of fact he was doing terribly. He put his head in his hands and breathed in deeply. Taking a moment to compose himself before turning to Duke.

"How can I ever face her knowing I've failed her like this?" He asked, hoping to find some sort of answer with Duke.

Duke walked forward and sat down next to Wildwing. "She doesn't blame you. She doesn't blame anyone but herself." Duke looked over the tapes on Wildwing's coffee table. "Where did you get those?"

"Dragaunus. He sent them to Phil, saying they were for me. I didn't know what it was until I started watching them." He stood up and removed the tape he just watched, contemplating throwing it across the room to break it. Dragaunus had labeled this tape as his personal favorite. Wildwing fumed silently.

Duke seeing his angered state stood to look at what Wildwing was glaring at. The label across the tape was the obvious culprit. Duke took it from Wildwing's hand which was slowly starting to crush it and threw it in the waste bin. "You've gotta stop watching these Wildwing. He wants you to feel guilty about it. He's doing this to mess with your head."

Wildwing glared at the rest of the video's on his coffee table. He had already gone through most of it why stop now. He needed to know what she went through.

"And you need to stop giving Mal the cold shoulder." Duke interrupted his train of thought.

"What?" He seemed confused by this.

"You've been giving Mallory the cold shoulder. I get it now that you feel responsible for what happened to her but she doesn't understand why your not talking to her. She probably thinks you hate her right now."

"I could never hate Mallory." Wildwing felt disgust at the thought of hating Mallory. How could she think that. He loved Mallory. She just didn't know it.

…..

Mallory was sitting in her room, just staring off into space. Wildwing's behavior tonight at dinner was strange. Thinking back on it, something seemed off with him, besides the fact that he still looked like he wasn't sleeping. "But what is it?"

Frustrated she sat up and threw her pillow across the room. Glaring at it as in just bounced softly off the wall and landed on the floor gently. "Well that was unsatisfying... and now I have to pick up the stupid pillow." She mumbled to herself angrily, annoyed that it didn't help her at all.

"This is stupid! I'm going out to clear my head." She announced to herself. Grabbing her purse she opened the door and almost ran into Nosedive who was paused mid knock.

"Yo. Mal. I wanted to see if you were okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What is it?" She said a little shortly.

"Look I know your upset okay and I know it's about Wildwing." Nosedive brought his hands up in the surrender gesture. Mallory snapped her head to him and glared.

"You don-"

"Somethings wrong with him Mal."

That stopped Mallory mid rant. "What?" She asked sounding confused and worried at the same time.

"Look, his always locked inside his room nowadays. He doesn't even want to talk to me. It's not just you Mal." He crossed his arms frustrated and leaned against her door.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Mallory was really concerned for Wildwing now, her earlier anger forgotten. He always made time for his brother, if Nosedive was coming to her with his concerns then it must be serious. Making up her mind Mallory nodded her head and started making her way down to Wildwing's room.

Nosedive looked at her retreating form waiting for an answer. "Uh Mal? Where you going?"

"To talk to him." She called over her shoulder. Nosedive didn't follow her and she was glad for that. Standing in front of Wildwing's room now, she actually felt a little nervous. Bringing her hand up she knocked on the door. She could hear cheering on his tv. "Was he watching sports?"

Knocking again she didn't hear an answer. Contemplating what to do, she decided she would rather get yelled at and know he was okay then not check and find later that he wasn't. Opening his door she didn't see him anywhere, her eyes went up to his tv screen and froze in horror. There she was in one of her many fights. Getting closer she finally saw him curled up on his couch passed out, a large pile of videos next to him. Were these the video's that Dragaunus was talking about sending him? Why would he watch these? She felt hurt that he did and at the same time frightened and angry. Frightened because she was afraid of what he would think of her now that he had seen these. Angry because he had no right to skulk into her personal business! If she wanted to tell them what happened then she would have. It was like living through hell and she was dirtied by it but the fact that he was witness to it now... no wonder he didn't even look at her at dinner.

Turning around Mallory quietly walked out of his room, the door automatically closing behind her. Speed walking down the hall with her head down, she attempted to hide the tears with her bangs. She didn't get far as she ran right into Nosedive. Accidentally letting out a whimper when she ran into him.

"Mal? You okay? What happened?"

She went to walk around him but he grabbed her shoulders and forced her head up so he could see her face. Much to her embarrassment, his eyes were glued to her tear streaks. "Mal? What happened that caused this?" He asked softly.

Pulling her face out of his grasp she went around him. "Please leave me alone Nosedive." She voice shook, unable to take it anymore she sprinted down the hall to the elevators and ran out of the pond. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to be there.

…..

Nosedive watched Mallory disappear around the corner more worried then ever now. "Great. What did you do Bro?" He ran into Wildwing's room and found him asleep on the couch which was confusing but when he saw what was on the tv he understood why Mallory was acting the way she was. "Oh man." Walking over to his brother, he jabbed Wildwing in the side a little harder then necessary. He was a little angry too that Wildwing was watching this shit. "Wake up Wing." Wildwing groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Dive seriously what is with the wake up call?" He asked groggily.

"What's on your tv is what is up with my wake up call! How can you watch this!" Nosedive threw his arms up at the tv.

Wildwing seeing that he accidentally fell asleep watching the fights. Sighed. "Dive... I just... Needed to know what she went through. After her reaction to you on the ice I needed to find out in order to prevent it from happening again."

"Well good job on locking your door while doing it! Mallory just left here in tears!"

Wildwing was up like his butt was set on fire. "What!?"

"Yeah. She was pretty upset. Not that I blame her." He crossed his arms and sat down on the couch.

"Fuck. Where is she?"

"I don't know. She ran out of the pond."

"How could you let her leave?!"

"Look bro when Mal's upset the last thing you want to do is stand in her way. Reason one being she's a marital arts and weapons expert, two being that she has a temper, and three she's a red head, enough said. When that girl wants to do something a hurricane couldn't stop her, let alone little ol' me."

Wildwing had to agree with all points but still she was running around by herself and Orgg was still out there! "I have to find her. Orgg is still out there."

Nosedive jumped up, ready to go. "Then let's quit talking and start rocking."

"No you stay here and try to find her on Drake One. If she ran away on foot she wouldn't have gotten far. Besides this isn't going to be pretty, I'll need to talk to her alone."

"Good luck on that one Bro." Wildwing ran and grabbed a bike while Nosedive ran to Drake One to give Wildiwng updates.

Wildwing was out of the garage on his bike when Nosedive gave him Mallory's location. She was at the mall she was abducted from. "Why would she go there?" He wondered.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Mallory wandered around a little aimlessly, being outside helped her a lot. She didn't want to go too far from civilian population due to Orgg and Dragaunus still being out there. So here she was, at the very mall she was abducted from. Even so she still liked it here. She wasn't going to let what happened to her ruin enjoyment of this place.

Looking around herself she spotted Wildwing approaching her. He wasn't wearing his mask and the dark circles under his eyes were gone. That was strange considering that even when he was sleeping on the couch he still had them. The look he gave her made her instantly weary.

"Mallory." He said her name with a sneer.

"Wildwing-"

"Your off the team." He crossed his arms over his chest. His stance was all wrong. When he was reprimanding someone he always put his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"You heard me. I just finished all of the video's from Dragaunus." He looked at her like she was a disease. It was obvious to her that this wasn't Wildwing so she would play into it to see what would happen.

She stared at him a moment then hide her eyes in her hands. Looking suddenly very ashamed. "Oh stars! Wildwing if I could have avoided it I would hav-"

"Mallory the things you did... I don't know If I can trust someone like you on the team... Your a monster."

Mallory looked up at him with watery eyes. "But where am I suppose to go?"

Neither realized that the real Wildwing was hiding around the corner, silently fuming that the Chameleon was trying to use his form to get Mallory to run from the safety of her team. The slime.

"I don't know and don't care. Just leave. I can't even look at you." The fake Wildwing turned away and Wildwing was getting prepared to attack when Mallory struck. Doing a spin kick she nailed him hard in the side of the head. He fell sideways and grabbed his head in pain on the ground. "Please Chameleon. All those times you tortured me by pretending to be teammates there to rescue me, you I think I can't spot you now. I know my team you filth." He changed back into he true form and went to hit his teleporter only for his arm to be stepped on by a big white boot. Following the boot up to the person's face he was frightened to see Wildwing glaring down at him.

"Nice try shit head." The last thing he saw before he was knocked out was Wildwing's large fist heading right for his face. Then nothing.

With Chameleon unconscious. Wildwing tied him up and called the others for a pick up. After he turned to Mallory to find her watching him wearily. "I would never ask you to leave." He watched her face. She nodded. "I know."

"Mallory. I should have told you about the videos..." Mallory scowled at him. "... but I needed to know what you went through. Mallory I want to take care of you. The only way that I could even remotely understand what was going on in your head was by watching what happened to you. I won't speak a word about it. Please understand that I did what I did because I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying due to the Migrator's arrival and the others running out to them.

"Beautiful guys! You caught the Chameleon!" Duke grinned.

"Mallory did all the work. I just punched him in the head." He was looking at Mallory who was staring at the ground. _"What was he going to say?"_ She wanted to know desperately.

The others got into the Migrator dragging Chameleon with them. "Yo you guys coming?" Nosedive asked before entering.

Mallory went to follow but Wildwing gently took her hand and stopped her in her tracks. "I brought my bike here. Well meet you guys back at that pond."

"Alright. Tear it up Bro." The other ducks left quickly leaving Wildwing and Mallory alone, waking back to his bike in silence. Once in front of it he turned to her again and leaned against it. Clearly not ready to leave until they talk.

"Mallory what I was saying before..."

"I get it. Your trying to be a good leader and-"

"That's not just it... Mallory the reason-"

"I know you told me you wanted to take care of me."

Wildwing sighed. She was being difficult. Standing up he grabbed her shoulders. "Please let me finish."

"You should have talked to me first about it." She interrupted again.

"Mallory I-"

"Did it ever occur to you I didn't want you to see that. That I was ashamed. That I have blood on my hands that I will never be able to wash away!"

"Damn you Mallory! You'd rather wallow in your misery then let others help you!" Wildwing was getting frustrated.

"I have been trying! What about you!? What has been your problem?! You wouldn't even talk to me!"

"Because I failed you as a leader! How could I look you in the eye knowing that I've failed you so tremendously!" He threw his arms out as if announcing his failure to the skies.

Mallory stared at him wondering why he always takes the blame for everything. She was about to say more when he interrupted her this time. "I realize that it wasn't the best way to go about it but I was trying to come to terms and deal with it in my own way! In the end I made things worse and for that I'm sorry." He got quieter towards the end of his sentence. "I'm sorry Mallory."

She could only stare sadly at him. He moved forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Mallory, being here without you and knowing you were in danger almost killed me. While you were gone there wasn't one moment that you weren't on my mind. I was obsessed with trying to get to you. It was like a part of me was taken when you were taken."

Mallory's eyes grew large at where this was going. Was her normally stoic leader really saying that he felt for her what she realized she felt about him months ago? Mallory realized that she was in love with Wildwing even before she was taken. It was unexpected for her. At first she was incredibly against it, he didn't seem to like her like that but maybe she was wrong. "Mallory I love you." ...She was wrong.

He pulled her forward and kissed her hard, Mallory melted into him. When he finally broke the kiss she felt like her head was floating she was so flushed. "You don't have to tell me right now that you feel the same. I won't push you after what you've been through. I can wait for your answer."

With that he climbed on the bike and offered her a helmet. She took it slowly, feeling like she was having an out of body experience. Climbing on behind him putting her hands on his waist to hold on. The drive back was silent as both were lost in their own worlds.

Wildwing wondered what she was thinking and Mallory thought about his confession to her. She was happy but frightened at the same time. Why? She honestly didn't know. Should she tell him? Scolding herself she nodded her head. Of course she should tell him how else is he to understand what she is going through. From now on she would not hide anything from him.

When they arrived back at the garage Tanya was there waiting for them. "Where's the Chameleon?" Wildwing went straight to business.

"In the holding cell below. The others are watching him."

"Alright. We need to interrogate him."

"I can do that." Mallory spoke up surprising both Tanya and Wildwing. Both looked at her like she had grown another head. "What? I can."

"Tanya can you give us a moment. We'll both be there soon." Wildwing asked. Tanya nodded and headed back down to the others. Once she was out of sight Wildwing turned to Mallory with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure you interrogating Chameleon is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because we just want answers Mallory. I'm worried you might lose control of your anger. Don't get me wrong. I want to beat him senseless too. But I'm afraid that your going to make it personal."

She wanted to tell him he was god damn right it was personal but kept her mouth shut. This was her leader that she was talking to right now not the Wildwing that just confessed his love to her. She knew the difference.

"It won't be personal. I can do it." She said with an even voice. "Let me do it Wildwing. The moment you feel that I can't do it then you can pull me out... but you won't need to. I'm a soldier. I know when to leave my shit at the door."

Wildwing stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Fine but I'm going in with you." Mallory nodded to that, she couldn't argue with him, he was the boss. Wildwing lead the way down, he didn't like the idea of the Chameleon being in the same room as Mallory but she wanted to do this, she needed to do this. He could see it in her eyes, it was just like him when he had lost his best friend. He would have done anything to get back at the lizards. Mallory and him both understood that feeling now. _"Just as long as she doesn't hurt herself, then I'll allow it."_ He thought as he looked over at her from the corner of his eye, she was focused on the job they needed to do like a good soldier. _"That's my girl."_

Wildwing turned his sights back to the front, they approached the cell where the others were waiting. Tanya had the Chameleon hooked up to a machine to track his vitals and if he was lying. He was strapped down to a metal table, restraints on his limbs, even his tail. The other ducks stood to the side with their arms crossed making way for both Wildwing and Mallory.

They entered the cell and Mallory was instantly in work mod. Chameleon looked up and smiled until he saw her walk in to do the interrogation. His smile fell and instantly he was nervous. "Hey I thought you were just going to ask me questions. Not kill me. She's a monster." He turned to Wildwing. "You should know right?"

Wildwing ignored his comment. Instead he crossed his arms and lend against the cell wall. "He's all yours Mal."

Mallory didn't even smile at him as she stepped up. "What is Dragaunus planning Chameleon? Why would he send you off to try and make me leave the team?"

"You can't honestly expect me to answer that." He laughed.

"Why not? You realize that out of everyone that works for him, you are the most expendable to him. Why are you so loyal to someone who doesn't care about you?" She went for what she knew was a soft spot for him. It worked and his face dropped a little. "I bet he beats the shit out of you if you fail a mission." His face changed again. This time he looked angry. "The look on your face tells me that I'm correct."

"Hey Mallory. Can you tell me something? I was curious who **bought** and **fucked** you your last days there?" He put emphasis on those two words, wanting to hurt Mallory I some way. Mallory's face didn't change but everyone else's did. Wildwing actually stepped forward but Mallory continued questioning the Chameleon like she hadn't heard him, making Wildwing settle.

"There is no reason for you to remain loyal to him. Tell us what we need to know and maybe we can cut a deal."

"I figured that it would have been Orgg but then he told me he never got a chance to. He said someone else bought you. Was it that duck you danced with?"

"Answer my questions Chameleon."

"Then I heard rumors that it was a woman. You have lesbian sex with her?" At this Mallory moved faster then the Chameleon thought possible for a duck. She grabbed his tongue and pulled hard, twisting it beyond what it is supposed to do but not damaging it.

"The only words that should be coming out of your mouth should be answers to my questions. Nothing else. Do you understand?... Nod if you do." She said not breaking her even tone. Chameleon gagged and struggled for a bit, whimpering at the pain his tongue was in. Finally he nodded and Mallory let his tongue go. Wiping her hand on his uniform. Tanya handed her a towel which she took with a nod, cleaning off the excess drool.

"Now answers. What does Dragaunus want?"

"He wants to capture you clearly." Chameleon huffed.

"Yes but why?"

He was silent for a moment but Mallory smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey answers. Or do I need to remind you again that you will talk or you will suffer." Chameleon jumped when he was hit.

"He bought you from Chargg as a slave. So as he sees it, he wants his property back." The others ducks behind Mallory gasped. Wildwing shifted a little unhappy with what he was hearing but not willing to show how much it affected him. Chameleon smiled over at Mallory. "Congratulations. Your his new pet. Hehehe."

"So you were pretending to be Wildiwng kicking me off he team to get me to run away. To bad for you, your acting sucks. So say that it didn't and you actually managed to get me away from them, what was the next step?"

"Hum... Well I just don't know. Sorry guess you wasted your time."

Mallory looked over at Wildwing and walked next to him so that she could whisper in his ear so the Chameleon couldn't hear. "Do I have permission to move to the next phase with him? Actual bodily damage."

"How much we talking here." He whispered back not moving his head.

"Break his fingers and toes." Wildwing narrowed his eyes. "Granted but try to get a little more from him before you start." Mallory nodded and turned back to the Chameleon.

"It doesn't make sense that you wouldn't know the next step. Tell me Chameleon. Or else I'll have to start hurting you again."

"Oh come on! We weren't this mean when we tortured you! We just strung you up and beat you senseless." Mallory looked over at Wildwing, who nodded, giving her the okay to start. He was done listening to the Chameleon talk anyway.

Mallory grabbed one of the Chameleon's fingers and placed her thumb against it. "I'm going to count to eight for an answer and I'm going to use your fingers to do it. Remember you only have eight fingers Chameleon. One." With her first count she snapped his finger backwards, making it folder over unnaturally. The sickening crack echoed in the cell. Chameleon screamed. He didn't think she would go this far, he didn't think Wildwing would let her.

"Two." Snap another finger was snapped in half. Cries rang out through the basement level. Wildwing watched Mallory work stoically. He was impressed with how she didn't let him faze her and proud with how strong she was. He may not like this kind of thing but they needed answers and this was Dragaunus's goons they were talking about. He had to be stopped. There was no way he was gonna let lizard lips get his dirty claws on Mallory.

"THE NEXT STEP!" He yelled out. Trying to make Mallory stop. Breathing in and out heavily and quickly. "The next step was to corner, capture, and brand you."

"Brand?" Nosedive asked from outside of the cell.

"Yes brand! With hot metal! Burn his mark into your back shoulder and chain you up." Chameleon was shaking in pain and fear now. "He was going to use you to lure in your team and kill them. That's still the plan."

"Does he have a way of knowing that you have been captured?" Mallory held on to his next finger.

"Not unless one of us hit the button on our teleporter saying that we failed the mission."

"Did you hit the button?"

"...No."

Mallory looked over at Wildwing. They locked eyes and knew that they had a rare opportunity here. Dragaunus thought that the Chameleon was still out trying to separate Mallory from her group. They could get Chameleon to say they he did and set a trap for Dragaunus.

Mallory turned to Tanya. Tanya looked over his vitals and readings. "He's telling the truth." She reported.

Turning back to the prisoner, Mallory looked him over and walked back over to Wildwing, putting her face next to his ear again. "What do you think?" She whispered.

"If we can get him to cooperate and tell Dragaunus that he was successful in separating you from us, then this might actually lead to the successful capture of Dragaunus. Convince him to do it."

Mallory turned back to the Chameleon again but he saw her eyes and instantly rejected what ever she had to say next. "No way! I'm not stupid. Your going to tell me to betray him but I fear him more than you guys."

"That would be a mistake. You saw what I did out there on the rink. You think I won't do worse to you? Think again. I will kill you if I have to Chameleon."

"He would rip out my spleen if I helped you."

"I will gut you and strangle you with your own intestines. Does that sound better?" She asked.

Chameleon didn't respond, only started at her like he was seeing her for the first time. His changed his form and suddenly it wasn't the Chameleon sitting in front of her anymore but Ashley.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you Mallory? You said that you would help me."

Mallory froze and Wildwing moved in fast. Grabbing the Chameleon's head he slammed it hard against the thick metal table behind him. Making the Chameleon lose focus and change back into his true form. Mallory was furious but refused to show it. Standing she smirked down at the Chameleon. "I think we can stop for a bit. Let him mull this over." She kept her voice even. Chameleon smiled up cruelly at her.

Wildwing decided that he had enough and took over. "I agree." He punched the Chameleon in the forehead hard. Knocking him out. Mallory's face fell instantly once he was unconscious, seeing Ashley's face again was hard.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Everyone said goodnight to her expect Wildwing. He intended to follow soon after, once he was done giving out orders and instructions.

…..

Mallory made her way quickly to her room. Grabbing the first thing that was next to her she tossed it across the room, shattering it on the wall with a mighty yell. "Fucking bastard! How dare he use her face. I should fucking strangle him!" She tossed her alarm clock, it hit the wall with a satisfying smack. Taking deep breaths she finally calmed herself down and slide to the floor. Where she took a few minutes to practice her breathing like Grin had taught her.

Wildwing walked into the room and found her like this. Sitting on the floor breathing heavily. "Mallory! You okay?"

She didn't lift her head to acknowledge him. Only nodded. He swiftly crossed the room and picked her up off of the floor, placing her on her bed. Taking a seat next to her he checked to make sure that she didn't punch anything and hurt her knuckles. Luckily she didn't.

"And here I thought you were doing so well." He mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm just concerned for you and your wrong, I'm not disappointed. Quiet the opposite. You did what you said you would. Left your shit at the door and focused on the job. You were impressive. Mallory that stunt he pulled in the last part would have gotten to anyone. If it had been me and he did that with Canard's face, I would have lost it but you didn't. You did great. Now it's time for me to take over."

"No! I can finish this!"

"No Mallory." He looked at her sternly.

"Please if I don't it will just look like weakness. It will look like he actually got to me. I won't allow that. Please Wildwing!" She grabbed his hands and brought them to her face, making him hold her while she stared into his eyes, trying to get him to listen. He watched her a moment with hard eyes, thinking that she was using his affections for her against him. She never before had grabbed his hands and put them on her like this. He liked it but at the same time he felt she was being tricky. "Don't think that because I'm in love with you that using my emotions against me will get you what you want. I'm still your captain and you should treat me as such."

She glared at him. "I'm insulted that you think I would. I never would expect such a thing. I thought you knew me better then that." She let go of his hands. Wildwing dropped them to his lap. "Well until you give me an answer, don't do that. It's unfair and you know it." He went to get up but Mallory stopped him.

"You never gave me a chance to give you an answer."

He settled back down and watched her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking by his stoic face. "I do love you." She said looking him straight in the eyes but then turned her eyes to the side, unsure.

"But..."

"But I'm... frightened." This seemed to catch him off guard.

"Why and of what?"

"I honestly don't know but I am. I realized that I was in love with you six months after we arrived on Earth."

He moved closer to her now. "Why didn't you tell me?" She gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Because your my captain, it's against military code so I made sure not to act differently. Besides what would you have honestly said?"

"I don't know. But you didn't exactly give me an option in it."

"That's because the answer would have been 'well that sucks. I'm not interested so lets stick to being friends and not fuck up team dynamics." She gave a thumbs up at the end of her comment. Showing her sarcasm.

"Are you still afraid of fucking up team dynamics? You honestly think that I would let that happen?" He leaned in closer to her to look at her face, which looked to the floor.

"Well... When you say it like that..." She mumbled, a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked away. He took her chin delicately and made her look at him. The blush on her cheeks grew redder with how close his mouth was to hers.

"I think that it's safe to say that your fears are unfounded." His breath ghosted across her beak/lips, making Mallory instinctively close her eyes. He moved in and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. Mallory kissed him back sweetly, until he broke it. "There is something else that I need from you though." She raised an eyebrow at that. " I need you to talk to me and tell me everything that happened." She stared at him with vulnerable eyes for a moment before nodding her consent. He smiled and kissed her again, this time more demanding. Breaking the kiss, Wildwing caressed her cheek and stood up without removing his hand. "We'll talk more in the morning about whether or not you should continue interrogating Chameleon, in the meantime you need to rest. Get some sleep." She just nodded and leaned into his hand that was caressing her face. Her captain had spoken, this was the end of the conversation for now.

He nodded and left her to sleep. She didn't see his face when leaving but if she did, she would have giggled at the smile on it as he walked to his room.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Later that night, Mallory awoke with a scream. Wildwing being the sneaky but concerned leader that he was had slipped a microphone in her room so he could monitor her at night. He was awakened by her screams. Activating his armor, he ran to her room. When he got there she wasn't in bed, looking around he found the bathroom door open. Using his mask, Wildwing used x-ray vision to find her sitting in her stand up shower with the water going. She was rubbing her hands for some reason. He approached slowly as to not frighten her.

"Mallory?" What he found was unexpected. She was curled up under the water as it rained down on her, soaking her clothes through. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had just been crying and she wouldn't stop staring at her hands.

He turned the water off and stepped in next to her. "Mallory are you alright?" He asked.

"No matter how hard I scrub I can't get the blood off." She said. Her voice sounded shaken. He understood what was happening. Picking her up he pulled her out of the shower and wrapped her in a towel.

Mallory seemed to pull herself out of it now and pulled the towel, tight around herself. "Thanks Wildwing. I'm sorry if I woke you. You can go back to bed. I'm fine now." She turned away from him feeling ashamed that he had seen her in such a weakened state. If there was anybody she didn't want to see her like that, it was Wildwing.

"No way. Your clearly having trouble sleeping. I'll stay here with you." She didn't argue. Watching her he signed. "I want to know what happened to you up there." Mallory stared at him a moment. "Mallory did someone buy your body?" Mallory shook her head in the negative. She knew it was killing him not knowing, especially with the knowledge of his recent confession.

"No... A female alien did buy my time yes but she was my doctor while I was there. She did it so that she could heal me. Nobody bought my body. I made sure of that."

"How?" He watched her as she went to her dressing room to change.

"Chargg was going to sell me for sex to this wealthy duck from Puckworld." She called out to him while changing her clothes. "It was after he danced with me that he decided that he wanted me, despite how I was unwilling to be social with him. But I had to dance and be social to a degree because Chargg would shock me with that gold collar if I didn't." Mallory walked back into the room, drying her hair with the towel.

Wildwing closed his eyes hearing this. It made his so angry to hear how she was treated like an animal.

"Anyway, when I was escorted back to the table, Chargg was there waiting for me. He asked the duck named Gerard if he wanted me and he said 'yes. Send her to my room.' Once I realized what was going on I knew I had to stop it somehow. Looking around the room I realized that if I didn't then this guy wasn't the only one I'd be sold to. So I grabbed the knife off the table and stabbed Chargg in the neck." She turned to look at Wildwing. "Everyone was too afraid of me after that."

Wildwing nodded, relieved. "What else happened. Start from the beginning." So Mallory did. She told him every detail from her first beating and broken ribs to the party where Chargg tried to sell her body and she escaped. He was particularly upset when he heard about how she had gotten back to Earth and they were about to reach her when she was picked up and slammed down by Orgg, breaking her ribs and puncturing a lung. _"That saurian is going to pay."_ He silently promised.

She told him about meeting Ashley, how they became friends, about her death and everything after. She told him about her fights even though he already knew. She told him about when she killed Chargg and her treatment after. He silently listened, not commenting and not judging. Once she was done and told him everything, she could help but notice that she felt significantly better.

Feeling that now was the time to speak about her injuries before Tanya had to give him the report Mallory pulled her shirt over her head, surprising Wildwing. He felt his mouth go dry at seeing her in her bra, she had a beautiful body. Licking his beak, he waited for her to make the first move. He didn't want to frighten her by just jumping on her like an animal in heat. She reached for his hand and brought it to her side where she was cut by the rock sword. Not expecting her to place his hand on a wound, he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I should go over my injuries with you before you receive the report from the Medicom scan." She said quietly.

"Show me." Wildwing whispered. Mallory nodded and took his hand, running it along all of the spots she had been injured. His fingers were delicate as they traced where her wounds used to be and she stood still, letting him move around her and examine the different spots.

"The last one was this one." She traced his fingers down from under her ribs, over her stomach and to her hip. His fingers touched her so delicately it tickled. Feeling his fingers running over her made her shiver. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach where the slashes were, making Mallory close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of his touch. So wrapped up in each other they didn't realize that their clothes started coming off their bodies, falling gently to the floor. His hands continued to gently explore her body while her's did the same to his. They kissed and touched each other until they become one and moved together on her bed. It was beautiful, passionate, and sweet. Neither had experienced anything like it before.

That night sleeping in Wildwing's arms, Mallory for once didn't dream.

…..

The next morning she woke up to an alarm, one she wasn't used to hearing. She had expected to be in a cell and was surprised to find herself in her room. Turning she saw Wildwing laying next to her, eye's still closed and watch alarm going off. She gently turned off his alarm and looked at his sleeping face. He still had dark circles under his eyes but they were less now. No wonder he slept through the alarm. Deciding that she would let him sleep longer she went to get up only for Wildwing to grab her and pull her back down. "Don't get up yet." He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair. Mallory smiled and cuddled into him.

They just laid there hugging and kissing until there was a knock at Mallory's door. She sighed and pulled away from him. "Looks like it's time to get up." He nodded and threw on his clothes while she did the same. Once they were dressed they both answered the door. Tanya was standing out in the hall holding photos of Mallory's full body scan from the Medicom.

"Oh! Uh sorry I didn't realize." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's alright Tanya. Is that Mallory's scans?" Wildwing got right to the point.

She nodded looking over at Mallory to see if she had spoken with Wildwing about her injuries. Mallory nodded at her, giving Tanya the okay. "I guess I should give this to you then Wildwing. I was on my way to discuss with Mallory if I could hand these over to you but it looks like you guys have... uh talked."

"We did. Mallory showed me everything." Both Mallory and Tanya looked sharply at him.

"Uh I mean... you know, she told me about all her wounds." He cleared his throat, a blush forming under his feathers, making Mallory and Tanya smirk a little.

"Well I'll leave you guys too it then." Tanya chuckled and walked off, leaving the couple behind.

Standing next to Wildwing, Mallory watched his face for reactions to the images of where the scans revealed what the wounds looked like on an x-ray image. There was a whole pile of them. Each image was focused on one wound. Wildwing sorted through them while standing there. "Some of these are worse then I originally thought Mallory." He said sounding stoic.

She nodded and placed her hand on his. "Yeah they were bad but their completely gone... most of them anyway." He breathed in and stopped looking at them. "There is no point in you seeing this. You know what happened. You don't need to see what they looked like. I told you everything. Let's just burn these." She went to take them but he stopped her with a scolding look. Mallory dropped her hands to her side and looked up at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm the team captain and the leader. This is part of the job. I'll look over these later but right now let's just grab some breakfast." He said putting his arm around her waist and leading her to the kitchen, nobody was there. "Uh where is everyone?" Wildwing laughed at her question, making her look at him oddly, wondering what was so finny. "Your on my time schedule. I wake up two hours before everyone else except Tanya. She has to be up early to check the vehicles and run maintenance."

They both grabbed breakfast and took it back to his room to discuss in private what would happen. Mallory was eating some oranges with honey and cinnamon while Wildwing ate his eggs. He watched her bite off a piece and continue taping away at the laptop she had. He couldn't resist. He placed his empty plate down and sat next to her. She turned and smiled at him but was pleasantly surprised when he stole a kiss from her. However her surprise turn to outrage when he stuck his tongue in and stole the juicy orange from her mouth.

"Hey! You shouldn't steal a recovering girls food from her mouth! She needs that nourishment!" He smile cheekily at her. "Yeah but I'll give her plenty of nourishment later." He said swallowing down the yummy orange. Mallory blush and shied away a little. He loved it that he could make her do that. This tough military train PSF's woman blushed like a teenager when he teased her. He found it adorable.

Laughing he leaned over and kissed her neck. Making Mallory close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of his beak sliding over her feathers and throat. Before they knew it Wildwing had pressed her shoulders into the bed and was on top of her, kissing her like he would never be able to kiss her again. She pulled at his clothing vigorously, wanting to get him out of them as she wrapped her legs around his waist. One thing led to another and they both found themselves laying naked in his bed, panting and recovering from their vigorous... workout.

"We should probably take a shower." Mallory said catching her breath. Wildwing nodded. "Yeah we have a lot to do today." She got up and made her way to his bathroom, not caring that her naked body was out on display for him. She was only too aware of his eyes following her tight little butt into the bathroom. "I hate to see you leave but love to watch you go." He said, leaning on his elbows. She laughed and turned on the shower. "Who said you couldn't join."

That got him out of bed pretty quickly.

…..

Walking down to the Chameleon's cell together, Mallory prepared herself for interrogating the Chameleon again. Today she and Wildwing would convince him to agree to helping them trick Dragaunus into thinking that he had completed his task. Wildwing had Duke squeeze more information out of him in the night. He found that there were plenty of times that Siege, Wraith and the Chameleon would take at least two days to get the job done because Dragaunus didn't want to see them until it was completed. So they had a couple of hours to break him before Dragaunus became suspicious.

"We need to take him to hell then show him the light. He'll be so despite to keep it that he'll do just about anything to get it back when we plunge him into hell again." She said walking beside Wildwing. He nodded, mentally preparing himself to be as stoic as possible in this. Chameleon was going to say anything possible to get a rise out of them. Turning the corner they saw the other ducks waiting for them. Duke leaned against the cell, Nosedive was standing next to Tanya watching her set up and Grin was nowhere to be seen.

They knew what they were doing went against his mighty principles. He would have no part in the torture of another being. He is words were. "I do not condone this act, nor do I condemn you. I just will not be present. Know that this is not an act against you but rather one to show my support by not stopping you." So it was just the five of them. Wildwing nodded and gave his appreciation of his support. He let Grin know that they wouldn't be doing this unless it wasn't absolutely necessary. Grin had nodded and gone off to his room to meditate.

Chameleon looked up at the approaching ducks, he knew today would be the day they would try to break him. Mallory would most likely visit upon him what he and the others had done to her when she was the one chained to the wall. Walking into the cell Wildwing and Mallory entered and closed the door behind them. It was time to begin...

…..

Three hours later they were close to breaking the Chameleon. Getting ready to walk out to leave him to his thoughts and he finally broke. 

"WAIT! WAIT!... Okay... I'll... do it." He said between breaths.

Wildwing nodded. "Fine Tanya give him some water." She brought some over to him and let him drink it down. His left eye was swollen shut and there was blood running down his face.

Mallory walked over to a sink to wipe the blood off her hands, feeling numb as she watched the pink water swirling down the drain. They had finally broken him after hours of working. The Chameleon was tougher then she had originally thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Duke watching her with a worried expression.

"You okay Sweetheart?" He asked not removing his hand. Mallory looked off to the side for a moment but then focused back on him and nodded.

"Yeah... I just need to meditate some I think."

"Just remember that we're all here for ya sweetheart." She glanced over at Wildwing talking with Tanya and Nosedive, he was busy trying to figure out the best way to do this and keep control of the Chameleon.

Looking back at Duke, Mallory realized at that moment that Duke had done things in his past that he wasn't particularly proud of and that he shared the burden of taking someone's life. "Thanks Duke." She placed her hand over his in a rare moment of sweetness and gave it a small squeeze. He returned it with a smile.

Once her hands were cleaned, she Walked back over to the others with Duke, noticing that Wildwing seemed agitated. "What's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her then back at Tanya who didn't look him or Mallory in the eye. "Guys talk to me."

"Tanya's plan involved using you as bait for Dragaunus."

"I'll do it." All the ducks looked at her as if she had grown a second head, all except for Wildwing, who seemed incredibly displeased with her wanting to do this.

"Look what other choice do we have?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"How about one that doesn't involve placing you in a psychopaths hands! That sounds better to me." Said Duke, worried about Mallory possibly being captured by Dragaunus. He didn't want to see his teammate branded like cattle.

Wildwing nodded. "I agree with Duke. You heard what Dragaunus will do to you if he gets you. It's sickening to think about and my first priority as leader is the safety of this team."

"And that's why you never catch us." Chameleon laughed from his cell. Everyone turned to him, giving the reptile a deadly glare. He closed his mouth and looked away.

"He's right." Mallory mumbled. "Let me do this. I can do it.."

Wildwing stared at her with a blank expression, it was silent in the pond when Wildwing finally sighed. "Alright. If your up to it then we will but there is going to be safety precautions in place."

"Okay. So where do we start?"

…..

Tanya explained the plan. Mallory would pretend to runaway and the Chameleon, with a gun to his head would tell Dragaunus that the mission was complete and Mallory that had found a cabin outside of the city. There she would rent a room and wait for the lizards to show up. The location was picked out and Mallory would go there and wait for an attack. Wildwing and Grin would be in the next room. Tanya, Duke and Nosedive would be up in the Aerowing making large circles of the area, ready to come in and attack.

It was time to finally stop those lizards.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

They left the Chameleon to recover but only for a little while.

Mallory went to the rec room and sat down on one of the couches, thinking about how she had washed her hands of Chameleon's blood but didn't have an episode. "Am I getting better?" She stared at her hands, deep in thought about whether or not she was finally getting past these episodes.

That was how Grin found her. "Mallory are you alright?" She looked up a little startled but not much. With everyone talking about plans she just needed a moment to herself and she had forgotten that Grin wasn't with them since he did not approve torture. Not sure how to answer his question she opened her mouth but then closed it. "Hum.. Did hurting the Chameleon cause an episode?"

Mallory shook her head in the negative. "No... actually I think I'm getting better Grin."

The large gray duck took a seat next to Mallory on one of the three large couches. "Yes I can see it in your aura. You are slowly healing. There is a great difference from when you first got back but something else is different... I sense... you are less tense, you are happier now." Mallory looked up at Grin surprised.

"When did you notice this?"

"The other day. This change is recent. Whatever it is, whatever you are doing, you should keep doing it. It's helping you."

Mallory stared at Grin dumbfounded but then smiled and sagged her shoulders in relief. "I should have known you would notice this."

"May I ask what this change is?"

"... Wildwing and I... are together now."

He stared a moment but seemed pleased with this answer. "I should have guessed." Wildwing had been so concerned and distraught over Mallory being taken that he wondered now why he didn't realize that Wildwing had feeling for Mallory. It was a good pairing, they would balance each other well, Grin could see it. They were alike and not at the same time, they thought the same but reacted to things differently. Wildwing was like water, calm, can heal and can nourish but a force of nature if tested. Over time water can carve through anything, even rock. Water is needed to survive and can put out any fire. If there is a path then water will find it or it will make one because water is clever and flexible. Mallory was like fire, fierce and wild but could keep you warm and safe from the dark and the dangers that roamed in it. Destructive and dangerous in it's own right, burning anything in it's path if it gets out of control. Fire blazes with passion but if not handled carefully can burn out too quickly. That was why Wildwing and Mallory fit so well, they were like fire and water. Wildwing's water tempered Mallory's fire and vice-averse. A very good fit.

While Grin was lost in his thoughts, Mallory was thinking about if she was really healing as much as he claimed she was. There was only one way to know.

"Grin." She pulled him out of his thoughts, giving her a thoughtful look he waited for her to finish. "Could you help me with something?"

…...

"Your sure about this Mallory?" Grin waited out on the middle of the ice. Mallory skated out cautiously since this was the first time back on the ice since the incident with Nosedive. She didn't have any flashbacks yet but this was not the final test, she had gotten out here before without problems. It was when she saw the blood on the floor that she freaked.

"Yeah. I need to know."

"Alright. When your ready."

Mallory nodded. "Ready."

He pulled out a pack of blood from Tanya's lab and poured it on the ice. Letting it slowly come out as if draining from someone. Blood slowly filled Mallory's vision and her eyes zeroed in on the thick red liquid, watching the way it moved sluggishly across the ice.

Grin watched as her eyes dilate, then take on a glazed look. He realized that she was having a flashback and that she hadn't been ready for this. Wildwing was going to be angry when he found out.

"Mallory it's me Grin. I want to you focus on the way your body feels. Really focus. You have no injuries, you are not in any physical pain, remember the lessons I taught you in meditation. Use that now. Your back on Earth, your safe. Your with the ones who care about you." He kept his hands up as he spoke but did not approach her. After all she was like fire.

In Mallory's mind she was standing in the center of the Dome, crowds yelling and booing at her but she wasn't focused on them. She was focused on the floor were the blood was. Following the trail of blood to a duck standing in the middle of the rink. The blond duck had crimson liquid dripping from the side of her beak and was drenching her shirt. Ashley raised her arms out to Mallory who could only stare. _"It's not real. It's not real."_ She repeated in a whisper to herself. Blood started flowing out of Ashley's eyes and ears now, quickly adding more to the puddle at her feet and turning all of the ice around her red. _"It's not real."_ Ashley's mouth moved but it wasn't her voice that came out, it was male and deep. _"Grin?"_

Mallory's eyes were focused on him but remained dilated, it was clear that she wasn't seeing Grin. "Breathe through it. I will not hurt you. Think about what helps you stay connected to this world. Think about your friends... Think about Wildwing."

Hearing Wildwing's name brought Mallory to pause. Ashley's image began to fade to that of a larger duck. His gray feathers and dark hair was the complete opposite of the small female she had been seeing before. She seemed to snap out of it, focusing on her breathing and her meditation lessons she brought her runaway episode to heel. Her eyes undiluted and Grin could see that she was sharp and focused again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... It happened again. Only this time it wasn't as strong. I was seeing the Dome, I was seeing Ashley again. She went to speak but your voice came out instead. What does that mean Grin?"

"It means that you are getting better but still have a long way to go. The fact that you were able to hear me was a good sign. It shows that you are connecting reality into these... waking nightmares. Soon you will be able to pull yourself out of it without anyone's help."

"Are these every going to go away?" She asked herself but Grin answered like she had been talking to him.

"Only time will tell. They could continue or they may stop but if you keep doing what your doing, then I personally believe that they will stop. I wish master Tie-Quack-Do was here. He is better and more experienced at guiding one through dreams and nightmares." He had done it for Grin, plenty of times. Grin was an angry but tortured child. He suffered from nightmares about his distant and poor parents. There were many times he'd find himself alone in his broken down house for days before his parents came back. They'd go off on their own all of the time and not tell him where or when they were leaving. They just didn't care. So he raised himself. He was awkward and unsocial because of it. He didn't know how to relate to other kids and they started making fun of him for it. So he did what any kid would do, he turned his anger on them as a defense mechanism and that was how Tie-Quack-Do found him.

"Thank you Grin. Your a great friend." The word always filled Grin with warmth. He didn't have many friends back on Puckworld, so keeping the ones he had now was important. He nodded to Mallory and grabbed some paper towels from the side of the rink. Both slowly cleaned up the ice in a comfortable silence. Just enjoying the peace and each others company while it lasted.

…..

She sat in her room in quiet meditation, trying to focus on her past and connect it with her present but she just couldn't focus. She was down about still having episodes and wanted to avoid the others. Sighing she thought about Buzz, she wanted to talk to him and see how he was doing. Wildwing had been worried about her having an episode with Buzz there and had called Buzz to let him know that Mallory was back safe and sound. Buzz had been adamant about coming to see her but Wildwing held him off with promises of them visiting him soon. Wildwing was just trying to protect her from possibly hurting others but mainly from hurting herself.

Getting to her feet she walked to her door and opened it only to find Nosedive there again, about to knock. "Do you have a sixth sense about when someone is at your door or is it just for me?" He grinned at her.

Mallory smirked. "It's only for you Nosedive."

"Awww you shouldn't go through so much effort for me." He put his hands behind his head, as if he was resting on his back. "So wanna go chill on the roof? You've been cooped up and the last time you went out, the Chameleon tried to send you packing."

"Actaully.." She was going to say no but then something in her yearned to spend time with others and Nosedive was fun and cheerful. "That sounds good."

"Great! I didn't even have to twist your arm." He smirked. Mallory followed him to the roof and was surprised by the set up. It was made to look like a picnic with food and magazines, nothing intimate but and kind gesture of a concerned friend.

Mallory's heart ached at his kindness. She didn't realize how sweet Nosedive could be before she was taken and wondered how she had missed it. Then again at the time he was pulling pranks on her and being a general nuisance but still he was a sweet kid. In a way she found that she noticed more things about her teammates now that she had been blind to before she was taken. She truly appreciated them for who they were now. "Dive... I don't know what to say. This is really sweet of you."

"Don't say anything Mal. Just enjoy." Nosedive laughed, brushing off her tender moment.

She surprised him when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I might not say it... but I want you to know that I love you guys. I love you Dive." Yeah she knew she was having an emotional and vulnerable moment but she couldn't help it. Nosedive had struck a cord in her with his kind gesture and she needed to let him know how she felt before her defenses were up again.

He seemed surprised by her tender moment but responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you too Mal. We all do."

"When did you get so mature?" She asked, letting him go.

He shrugged. "Was always there. Just didn't want to act it." He smirked and Mallory laughed. Together they talked and laughed over their little picnic on the roof, enjoying each others company. It seemed that when spending time and talking to each team member, Mallory was healed a little more every time.

…..

Wildwing paced the hall in front of her door. He was worried, he didn't want to send her out on this mission but she had been adamant about it. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do? On one hand he could let her go do this dangerous mission and risk her life or he could scrape the whole thing and lose their best chance at catching Dragaunus and getting home. What if she died? What if Dragaunus got his hands on her? Chameleon claimed that Dragaunus saw Mallory as his property and that he wanted her back. He didn't want that to happen. Mallory was finally getting better! She didn't need something like that to set her back. He sighed again. "Sometimes I hate being the leader."

"Yeah but you always make the right call in the end... that's why your so good at what you do. That's why you our leader." Mallory walked up behind him. She had just returned from her picnic with Nosedive on the roof and she was in a good mood. Wildwing stared at her but she couldn't tell what face he was making, the mask made him very stoic looking. "Even when the decision affects you personally you still are able to remove yourself from the situation and make a level headed decision."

"Well I don't want to this time." He placed one gloved hand around her waist and pulled her to his armored chest, letting his other hand rest on her flat stomach. Mallory accepted his hug and placed her hands on his chest while looking up at his face.

"Want to come inside?" She asked knowing he wanted time alone with her but he would never impose himself on her. Wildwing nodded his head and let Mallory pull him into her room and shut the door behind them. Once in, Wildwing sat down on her sofa and pulled her down with him. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no shame in walking away." Mallory smiled at Wildwing's concern. He was more worried about her than she was. She kissed his beak sweetly and ran her hands up and down his chest in a comforting motion. He seemed to relax some but she could tell he was nervous about this mission. "Yes. I'm sure."

"I was afraid of that." He mumbled, disappointed that she didn't want to change her mind.

"You'll be there by my side Wildwing. I'm not worried." He watched her face, studying her features as if quoting to memory. "Is that what you really came here for"

"No. I wanted..." She gaze up at him with soft eyes, it was a look that she never showed anybody. At least anybody but him. How did he get so lucky? "I just wanted to be with you, near you." He leaned into her and kissed her again, this time for a longer and more intimate kiss. Mallory closed her eyes and returned the kiss with passion. Some time to themselves was just what they needed before the chaos started.

…..

The plan was in motion, everything was set.

Mallory drove out to the cabin that Wildwing and Grin were already waiting at. Once in her room, she contacted Wildwing on her com. "I'm here."

"I know. I can see you." Mallory raised an eyebrow at that but choose not to tease him about it. However Nosedive had no such reserves. "Wow bro! You shouldn't use the mask to spy on Mal like that. That's just un gentlemanly like. Mom would not approve." Mallory snickered while Wildwing admonished his brother for joking around on a mission. They were so alike and so different at the same time.

They waited for an hour for someone to show up but no one had come yet. Mallory sighed in frustration. It was looking like the plan was falling through until Tanya's voice came over the com announcing the lizards arrival. "Heads up guys. Their here."

"Alright, everyone take your positions." Wildwing and Grin were ready to go until Siege and Wraith teleportered into their room, taking both parties by surprise. "It's an ambush!" Siege growled. A fight ensued and Mallory went to the door to go help them only to find Orgg standing there, smirking down at her. "Hello little duck."

Before Mallory could react he punched her in the stomach, throwing her across the room and into the opposite wall. _"So Orgg was working with Dragaunus now. Should've seen it coming."_ He charged her and grabbed her neck, lifting her up off of the floor so that her feet dangled two feet from it. "Did you miss me? I missed you." He tightened his grip when Mallory started punching and kicking at him. He laughed at her attempts.

"Please. Don't even bother. It's like getting kicked by a rabbit." He laughed.

Mallory put all her strength into her leg and kneed him hard in the stomach. Orgg let her go and gasped, clutching his stomach. Grabbing the lamp next to the bed, she smashed it over his head. Unfortunately it didn't do much but bring his attention back to the situation at hand. She ran to the door hoping to get some distance between them but Orgg grabbed her foot. Spinning around with her he threw her with all his might through the wooden cabin wall and into the next room where Wildwing and Grin were fighting. Everyone paused in surprise to see the wall suddenly be busted down, even more so to see that Mallory was the one thrown through it.

"MALLORY!" Wildwing yelled out in concern for her.

Poor Mallory was in a slight daze as the big brute Orgg walked in through the hole he had just made with Mallory's body. Tearing down more of the wall as he walked in. He growled and bared his sharp teeth at the red headed duck. Wildwing and Grin watched in horror as he picked her up and tossed her up threw the roof and saw her come back down through it in the next room. Orgg advanced on her ready to continue tossing the smaller duck around, enjoying how easy it was to throw her like a rag-doll. Mallory grunted as she grabbed her gun and aimed it at Orgg, however he was fast and wrapped his hand around it, crushing it in her grip. Mallory was forced to release the gun otherwise her hand would have been crushed with it.

Wildwing and Grin were desperately trying to battle off Siege and Wraith to help Mallory with the giant red saurian. Seeing that they were getting no where fast, he radioed Duke and Nosedive for help. They were on their way while Tanya kept an eye on the knocked out Chameleon, but it would take them five minutes to get here. Wildwing threw Wraith into Siege knocking them both down while Grin picked them both up and threw them through a wall. This place was never going to be the same after this.

Orgg grabbed Mallory by the neck slamming her into the ground, then lifting her up to look her in the eyes. "Your so weak. How did you ever make it through those games?" He laughed.

"MALLORY!" Wildwing charged Orgg only to be hit with his tail and thrown to the ground. Taking her chance Mallory grabbed her knife and stabbed Orgg in the side of the neck. The large saurian yelled out in pain and dropped her. Taking her chance she kicked him hard in the face, knocking him onto his back. He rolled with it and went to whip her with his tail but she dodged and jumped up to kick him in the face again, Orgg stumbled and held his bleeding snout.

Wildwing had gotten to his feet and delivered a hard punch to the right side of Orgg's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Damn ducks!" He yelled.

Just then Grin went sailing overhead, Mallory and Wildwing ducked just in time to avoid being hit. "Grin!" Mallory called worried about her teammate. Siege and Wraith came out from where Grin had been thrown from. They were closing in on Mallory and Wildwing.

Orgg shaking off the punch to his face was on his feet again, ready to beat the life out of the two ducks that attacked him.

Mallory and Wildwing were back to back, while Grin was trying to stop the world from spinning around him.

"Looks like it's over for you ducks." Siege smirked. "Your as good as dead and you..." He pointed to Mallory. "...are officially the property of Dragaunus now." Mallory held her knife up, ready for a fight, and Wildwing had his guns ready.

"Not gonna happen creeps." Wildwing pulled up his ice shield.

"And whose gonna stop us?" Siege questioned.

"We are losers." Nosedive yelled jumping down from the Aerowing and landing on Siege's face feet first. Duke followed after and attacked Wraith with his saber, leaving Mallory and Wildwing to deal with Orgg. Orgg snarled, making steam come from his nostrils.

Whipping his tail back and forth he planned to use it like a whip to keep the ducks at bay, however he completely forgot about Grin who was up and approaching him from behind. Grin grabbed his tail and started spinning the surprised saurian around until he threw him into a tree, temporarily knocking him out. "Don't touch my teammates." Grin growled.

"Nice one Grin." Wildwing was happy to see the large duck up. Grin nodded and tied up Orgg. Duke kicked Wraith's can out of his hands and used the duck skull on it to smash into Wraith's head, rendering unconscious. Nosedive was taking on Siege who was proving more difficult. Siege swung his clubbed tail around, trying to hit one of the ducks. However he was stopped by Nosedive getting a good shot off with the puck ropes. They wrapped around Siege tightly and brought him to his knees.

It was drag down knock out fight but they came out victorious, that is until Dragaunus's voice came over their coms. "I'd suggest that you release my men or Tanya here is going to have a very bad day." The ducks looked up to the Aerowing to see the Chameleon with a gun to Tanya's head and Dragaunus standing behind them.

"TANYA!" Everyone called out in concern. She sat in the seat of the plane nervously as the Chameleon chuckled.

"Drop your weapons ducks and release my men. NOW!" Wildwing nodded and everyone did as told. "Good. Orgg, Siege! Tie them all up. We're going back to the raptor... together. He he he."

They tied up the ducks and put their hands behind their backs. Orgg laughed as he kicked Wildwing hard in the face, knocking him over. The mask took the brunt of the hit but still it hurt. Wildwing growled at Orgg who laughed harder.

"Fucking coward!" Mallory yelled at him. Orgg just turned to her and backhanded her across the face knocking her to the ground. Wildwing charged in and kicked Orgg hard in the back. The saurian yelled out in pain and went down to his knees, holding the spot that Wildwing had kicked.

"ENOUGH!" Dragaunus roared over the com. "ORGG! Hurry up. Leave abusing the ducks to later."

Mallory sat up with Wildwing crouched protectively over her. He growled at Siege but Siege ignored it. "Do you want us to kill the nerd in the plane?" Wildwing stopped growling and Siege grabbed them both and threw them over his shoulders. Once all the ducks were gathered, they were knocked out and the saurian's teleported them all back to the Raptor.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

When the ducks awoke they found themselves in a circular cell, chained up by their hands and feet along the wall.

"Where are we?" Nosedive asked, trying to clear the fog from his head by shaking it back and forth.

"Captured." Wildwing said, searching to find a way out. "Duke can you pick the locks?"

"Yeah I'm workin' on it." Duke looked up at his wrists where he was picking his lock with a jagged metal needle.

Checking that everyone was here Wildwing did his usual call outs. "Any damage?" Everyone gave a negative.

"Well at least there is that." Said Mallory.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't realize he was in the plane until it was too late." Tanya whimpered.

"It's alright Tanya. We'll get out of this." Wildwing reassured her.

"Got one down." Said Duke. He paused though when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly he hid his needle and made it look like both of his wrists were still cuffed.

The door to the cell was suddenly opened and all of the ducks turned to find Dragaunus and Orgg standing there. "Welcome. I do hope you like the accommodations." Dragaunus laughed, looking at Wildwing. "Well this has been a long time coming hasn't it Wildwing." Wildwing bared his teeth at Dragaunus who laughed in his face. Turning his head to Mallory he side stepped Wildwing to stand in front of her. "And look at this. My property had come back to me. Ha ha ha."

Mallory glared but didn't say anything. Dragaunus grabbed her face turning her head harshly from side to side, as if inspecting an object. "Not too badly damaged but I can fix that." Dragaunus smacked her hard. Mallory's head flew to the side with the hit.

"BASTARD!" Wildwing yanked on his chains but it was no good.

"YOU COWARD! HIT A LADY WHEN SHE TIED UP!" Duke yelled, angry at seeing his teammate abused. Especially Mallory, she had been through enough.

Grin struggled in his chains but didn't say a word, his fists would do the talking.

"YOU UGLY SAURIAN!" Nosedive yelled.

Orgg walked in behind Dragaunus and punch Nosedive in the stomach, a couple of times. Making him couch and gag. Wildwing was getting more and more pissed with ever second but he needed to calm down or Dragaunus might kill one of his teammates for the fun of it.

"Now, now Orgg. There is no need for that. After all. We have all the time in the world to torture them but first I want them to see me conquer the world. Then we'll take a trip back to Puckworld to finish what I started and we can start killing them one by one until only Wildwing is left. By that time I'll have Mallory's mind so warped with torture that I'll have her kill him herself. Ha ha ha. What do you say my dear?" He looked back at Mallory, who spat in his face, effectively stopping his laughing.

Orgg looked between Dragaunus and Mallory wondering what would happen. Dragaunus wiped his face off in disgusted. "You filthy creature!" He backhanded her twice but other than that nothing. Mallory didn't give any indication that it hurt. Wildwing could tell Mallory was going to spit on Dragaunus again so he intervened. Not wanting to see her abused.

"Enough Mallory." He looked at her, demanding her to listen. Mallory did as told but continued to glare.

"Oh my! What a good pet she is for you. I'll bet she'll roll over if you tell her to." Dragaunus laughed again but Mallory didn't react which made him laugh more. "I've amused myself long enough. Oh and don't worry Mallory. I haven't forgotten about branding you as my property. Just in case you were worried. Can't have you going around without some sort of mark of ownership now can I?" He walked out with his hands behind his back, looking particularly pleased with himself.

Orgg followed and closed the door behind him but not before smirking cruelly at Mallory. "See you later little duck." Mallory just ignored him as the door slammed closed.

All was quiet until the sound of hissing drew their attention. Tanya gasped. "It-it's what ya call it, sleep gas!" The room was filled with the gray gas. Everyone watched the gas fill the room,unable to do anything to stop it or escape it. Once by one each duck fell unconscious.

…..

"Wake up Mallory." Mallory twitched. Wondering who was calling her. "Mallory. Please wake up. He'll kill you if you don't. You have to do something!" Mallory slowly lifted her head to find Ashley standing in front of her.

"Ashley?"

"Keep fighting! Remember your promise to me! Please keep fighting." Ashley smiled at Mallory and brought her hand up to brush some of Mallory's hair out of her face. Mallory looked at her in wonder but whimpered when Ashley's image started to fade.

"Ashley don't leave!"

"You need to wake up now!"

Mallory jumped awake to someone playing with her hair. Her eyes adjusted to the low light and found Orgg standing in front of her. "Hello Little Duck. You ready to scream for me." He leaned in and wrapped his large hand around her neck, slowly squeezing down on it. Looking around herself she found the other ducks were still out, she was on her own with Orgg, just like before. Shifting to the side she kicked out at Wildwing, hoping to wake him but when she hit his leg she couldn't tell if it did anything.

Orgg's hand tightened around her throat and Mallory coughed and choked. Trying desperately to get some air.

Wildwing came to from the feeling of his leg being kicked, the sound of choking and gasping filled the room. He turned to find Orgg standing over Mallory, his one hand choking her. Mallory had her eyes clenched shut and was trying to gasp for air. "Scream for me little duck." Orgg purred over her.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Wildwing yelled at the Saurian. Orgg turned to Wildwing, finally releasing her neck giving her the chance to gasp for air, coughing violently from the pain.

"Or what duck?" He got in Wildwing's face. Wrong move.

"Or this." He slammed his head forward into Orgg's as hard as possible. Orgg went down like a sack of bricks, completely unconscious thanks to the metal mask.

"Mallory are you alright?" Wildwing asked in concern.

"Yeah... great." She said sounding like she had strep throat.

Hearing the commotion Siege burst into the room to find Orgg on the floor with a hockey mask imprint on his forehead. "Oh great he got too close to that duck." He grabbed Orgg and dragged him out of the room.

Hours later the other ducks still weren't awake yet and Mallory and Wildwing could do little but speak comforting words to each others.

"We're going to get out of this. I promise Mallory." Wildwing looked at her in the dark room, the mask letting him see her with no issues. Her beautiful face looked in his direction and smiled for him.

"I wish I could see your face." She said, referring to him always having the mask on. She knew she shouldn't break from protocol and speak to him in such an intimate way when in dangerous situations but she couldn't help herself.

"When this is over I'll finally be able to put this away." He said looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what life would be like without having to constantly fight. She was a little surprised but happy he didn't scold her.

"In a way I'll miss it." She laughed. "I've grown so used to seeing you in it."

He looked back at her with a very serious expression. "... Mallory when we get out of this and it's all over... There are things I would like to discuss with you. Mainly our future." He watched her face carefully for her reaction.

Mallory blushed but nodded. "I would like that." He smiled at her, wanting to hold her more then anything but the door to their cell was thrown open and their tender moment interrupted.

Dragaunus walked in, followed by Siege and a very pissed off looking Orgg. "Orgg! Siege! Bring Mallory and Wildwing." Orgg grabbed Mallory and Siege grabbed Wildwing.

As they were pulled down the hall Wildwing turned to see Mallory being pushed by Orgg by her hair. She scratched at his hand and snarled at him. Orgg just laughed and kept pushing her along. Wildwing was furious with how Orgg handled Mallory but what pissed him off more was when Orgg pulled her face close to his and stuck his long serpent tongue out to lick her face. Moving fast he kicked Orgg hard in the face before Siege could do anything to stop him. The offending saurian lost his grip on Mallory and she attacked Siege before he could hit Wildwing. She kicked and dodged him as he tried to make a grab for her.

Using the chain on his shackles, Wildwing wrapped it around Orgg's throat and pushed his feet into Orgg's back. Trying to strangle the life out of him for his cruel and sick treatment of Mallory. In Wildwing's mind, this guy had to go. Orgg could do little but cough and choke as the chain cut off his oxygen. The duck's strength was impressive.

Mallory wouldn't let Siege near Wildwing, so Orgg was on his own. It was looking good for the ducks until the Chameleon came to see what was taking so long. He changed into his larger form and punched Mallory into the ground when she wasn't expecting it.

"Mallory!" Wildwing yelled for her. Siege grabbed Wildwing, trying to pry him off of Orgg but it was no use. He started punching the duck in the sides and still he wouldn't let go. Wildwing grunted but took the pain and kept choking Orgg, refusing to let him go. Glancing at Orgg, Siege knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Then Siege went over to Chameleon, who was holding Mallory down, he lifted his tail in the air, prepared to swing it down at her form. "Get off of him duck or this girl is as good as dead." Wildwing relented and finally let go of Orgg, who fell forward gasping and choking.

Siege smacked his tail into Wildwing's chest knocking him over. It hurt for sure but it wasn't enough to keep Wildwing down for the count. He leaned up to see Orgg getting to his feet, clearly intending to pummel Wildwing into paste but Dragaunus interrupted that. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG! HURRY UP AND BRING THEM IN HERE!"

Orgg glared at the white feathered duck on the ground. "It's you lucky day duck. Otherwise you'd be dead right now." He voice was scratchy and strained from being strangled by Wildwing. Orgg grabbed Mallory and threw her over his shoulder, walking the rest of the way to Dragaunus in silence. Wildwing stood and followed Orgg without complaint. Siege had a gun aimed at his back and he didn't want to let Mallory out of his sight.

Once in the room, he felt the sinking feeling in his stomach, nothing about this was good. Mallory was tossed down in the middle of the floor. Her head was still spinning from the hit she took. Groaning she got up on her knees and looked to Wildwing, wanting to make sure he was okay.

Wildwing rushed to her and crouched down next to her. "You okay?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Dragaunus.

"Yeah, you?"

"As can be expected." He looked at the long branding iron sitting in the fire. The brand had a dragon shaped like a 'D' on the end of it, Dragaunus's symbol.

"Do you see this my pet?" Dragaunus asked picking up the branding iron. It smoked and burned a bright red hot. Mallory cringed and Wildwing moved in front of her. "This is what I will be using to mark you as my property. This is going to go on your back right shoulder. It will be very painful." He smirked, clearly happy about the pain he was about to cause her. "Wildwing, I had you brought here because I want you to watch this. I want you to watch what was once yours become mine." Both the ducks eyes widened. "Hold her down Orgg." Hearing this a fight broke out. Wildwing launched his foot backwards and kicked Orgg in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. Siege attempted to tackle Mallory but she dodged his hold and spun around to kick him in the face. They were successful in keeping to two lizard back until Wraith and Chameleon joined and both ducks were pinned down. "Oh boss can I do it? Can I?! I need to get some payback for the abuse I went through at her hands." Chameleon begged excitedly.

"No. This is something that only I can do." Dragaunus approached slowly with the hot iron, relishing in Wildwing's torment at not being able to stop this from happening. Mallory was held down on the floor by Orgg and Wraith. She watched the hot iron smoke in the cool air around it. It flared an anger red that promised pain that was soon to come. She wiggled around on the floor, trying to loosen the saurian's hold on her. She looked up at Dragaunus's face to see the delight in his half lidded yellow eyes. She looked back over to Wildwing and saw him still fighting to get loose and try and save her. _"Don't blame yourself for this Wildwing."_ She thought as her eyes connected with his. He looked furious and frightened at the same time, even with the mask on.

Orgg laughed at Mallory's attempt to get free. "It's no use girl. Your not going anywhere." Wraith removed her chest armor and tossed it to the side. She tried with everything she had to get free but it truly was no use. Suddenly Orgg grabbed the back of her suit over her right shoulder, ripping the cloth clean off of that area. Allowing Dragaunus an easy spot to brand her. She prepared herself for the pain that she would feel from this. "This is really going to hurt my dear." He laughed. Lowering the branding iron to her feathers.

"NO!" Wildwing yelled, struggling against Siege and Chameleon.

Mallory could feel the heat begin to sear her feathers as the iron burned through them. Suddenly Dragaunus yelled out in pain and the iron was tossed across the room. She looked over to see the other ducks had escape, Nosedive's gun was smoking from shooting the branding iron out of Dragaunus's hand. He knocked it away before the hot iron could touch Mallory's skin.

"You little rat!" Dragaunus yelled in rage.

Duke, Dive, and Grin attacked Wraith, Siege Dragaunus and Chameleon. While Tanya freed Wildwing from his chains. Orgg grabbed Mallory, every intention of using her as shield and running off with her when he was tackled to the ground by Wildwing, making him drop Mallory in the fall.

"Touch her again and I'll rip your arms off!" Wildwing jumped up and kneed Orgg in the face, sending the large saurian sprawling on his back. Tanya removed Mallory's chanins and handed her the discarded chest plate. "How did you guys get free?" Mallory asked, replacing her armor.

"Oh ah Duke picked the locks." Tanya laughed, getting up and charging into the fight, Mallory followed soon after once her armor was in place.

Wraith was the first to go down, tied up by a puck rope. Next was Chameleon, who was knock out by Nosedive shooting the roof over him and hitting him with debris. Siege was then corned by Grin and Nosedive while Tanya and Duke fought Dragaunus. Wildwing was throwing down with Orgg, going toe to toe with the large saurian. Mallory seeing her opening jumped in the air and smashed her foot into Orgg's face, making him stubble back. "Bitch." He growled.

"Wildwing. Tanya and Duke need your help with fighting Dragaunus. I want to deal with him." She pointed at Orgg who smirk at her, whipping his tail from side to side, ready to use it as a weapon. Wildwing looked over to Duke and Tanya to see they were struggling. "Be careful." With those parting words he run to help them, trusting Mallory to be able to handle Orgg.

Orgg attacked first, swiping his black claws at her but Mallory dodge and blocked every move. She kinda wished she had a sword at this moment so she could do more damage but she would have to make due.

Orgg surprised her with his speed and kicked her in the stomach, smashing her into a wall. He was a lot stronger and faster then most of the opponents she faced out on the ice back in the dome. Probably why he was Chargg's personal body guard. "Well I beat him before so I can beat him again." She growled to herself. Jumping back she grabbed a puck grenade off of Duke's belt, surprising him when she went past, then charged at Orgg, kicking and punching at him. She got in another blow to his abdomen when she had to flip backwards to avoid the vicious black claws that tipped his fingers.

"You ready to join your little blond bitch friend in the after life?" Orgg asked cruelly.

This only solidified what she felt she had to do. "You first fuck face!" She faked going to his right and went to his left instead, kneeing him in the face to knock his head back, giving her the chance to grab her grenade. Mallory was prepared to finish this fight for good. The other ducks had defeated their opponents and were watching Mallory finish hers. Ready to jump in if she needed help.

Mallory ducked and dodged Orgg's fists and tail. Weaving in and out of his reach getting some good punches and kicks in. Ashley's image flashed across her mind and Mallory only kicked up her brutality. Finally ready, she activated her grenade and shoved it in Orgg's mouth. Then hit him hard with a round house kick that sent him flying backwards. He skidded across the room and come to a stop on the other side just in time for the grenade to go off and paint the wall behind him red. Orgg's body twitched for several moments but then stopped, his nervous system finally shutting down for good.

The other ducks, Dragaunus and his goons watched in stunned horror at Mallory's kill. She just stared at the blood dripping down the wall, no emotion on her face then looked down at her hands. There was no blood on them right now but that didn't mean they were clean. She started spiraling back into that arena when Wildwing took her hands and brought her back to herself.

"It's over Mallory." He covered her hand with his much larger one. Wanting to pull her back from where she was going. She looked to him seemingly unfocused, but then her eyes seemed to adjust and she nodded. Wildwing sighed in relief, happy she was able to pulled herself out of an episode quicker then usual.

Pulling her to him he hugged her and kissed her head. Mallory wrapped her arms around him, thinking about Ashley. She had saved her back in the cell by waking her, Mallory just knew it. It was really her and she looked so... happy.

Ashley was happy.

That brought some peace to Mallory's distraught mind. Looking over at her friends she noted that the fight was finally over. Dragaunus was captured and they could go home.

…..

AN: Thanks to brave kid for helping me figure out what ending I wanted to go with. :)


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

The ducks used Dragaunus's gateway generator to send him and his goons back to their prison in dimensional limbo, where they would be guarded by the Brawns. Dragaunus of course promised retribution for the insult that they had paid him but the ducks just shrugged and smirked. This time Dragaunus wasn't going to be able to get out, he would spend the rest of his days in a cell not a ship that he could build a dimensional gateway again like he did last time. The Brawns weren't taking any chances. Once they were taken away kicking and screaming by the Brawns, the deafening silence held the room as the gateway closed after them. It was really over.

Next was for them to make the decision on when to head back to Puckworld. They decided that when their season was over that they would leave Earth and return to their home world for good. Phil was devastated of course but that didn't stop him from trying to talk them out of going. However their decision was made. At least he had them for a couple more months before he had to say goodbye to the best team he'd ever had.

Trying to occupy her mind, Mallory skated around on the ice in the pond. Everyone was down stairs doing whatever it is they do now a days. It had taken time but Mallory's episode became few and far in between until the point where they stopped completely. She was pretty much back to normal, well as normal as one can be from such an experience.

She pulled out the two dogtags around her neck and thumbed one in particular... Ashley's.

Mallory still dreamed about her but they have changed to dreams about her being here with the team. Some are dream were of them just sitting in a field and talking. These dreams always felt particularly real to Mallory, she didn't know why but something was telling her that they weren't just dreams but Ashley speaking to her from the other side. It was comforting to see her so happy.

She feared that when they left this dimension that the dreams would stop but Ashley assured her that they wouldn't, so she would trust in that. She told Wildwing of her dreams, he didn't say much about it but it seemed like every time she mentioned it he would clam up. Perhaps he had similar ones about Canard and he didn't want to acknowledge it. By doing that he would be truly be acknowledging that Canard was dead.

Oh well. It was none of her business, if he wanted to talk about it then he would. She wouldn't push him. Even though he did push her on this type of stuff, something she liked to point out to him. He would make some excuse saying that he was her leader and her future husband, so it was his right to know, that way he knew how to take care of her. He was sweet. A couple of months after Dragaunus had been sent back to limbo Wildwing had proposed to her and of course she said yes. She loved him but they were going to wait to have the wedding back on Puckworld.

Puckworld... the day to go back couldn't come sooner and yet Mallory dreaded the arrival of that day. She wanted to go back, she missed it like crazy but she would miss it here too in a way and she would miss Buzz. He had been so happy to see her after being gone for so long and then being in recovery. Now he tried to get every free moment he could with her. She didn't mind, he was a sweet kid. Another thing that Mallory dreaded was talking to Ashley's family. On that day she would be giving them her dogtags back. It was selfish but in a way she wanted to keep them for herself but she knew Ashley would want her family to have her tags, she had even mentioned it in her dreams. Matter of fact she had something the she wanted Mallory to say specifically when she got there and she was nervous about it. Ashley's family had, according to Ashley, been endlessly searching for her. So she was going to be confirming their worst fear, their daughter was dead. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

As she skated around aimlessly she didn't hear the other pair of skates on the ice. Arms gently wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her back into a strong chest. Mallory leaned her head back into his embrace. "Hey." He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey." She turned and looked up at Wildwing's face, enjoying be able to see it more often now that he didn't need the mask as much. Leaning up she kissed him on the beak for a minute and studied his eyes. "I like being able to see your face more." She touched his cheek and ran her fingers through his feathers there.

"Yeah it's kinda nice. I got so used to wearing it all of the time that my head feels lighter without the metal mask on all of the time. Kind through me off balance for a while." He smirked. She laughed and nestled herself deeper into his chest, while he tightened she arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. It was times like this, when she was in his arms that she felt completely at peace. He had admitted that he felt the same when he held her.

"Ready to go down. The others are ready to start the movie. I've got a spot saved for us." He kissed her neck and shoulder. Everyone had contributed a movie for their movie marathon day and all the preparations were being handled downstairs. Since she had finished her part early she went to skate around the ice for a few moments to clear her mind.

"Yeah I'm ready." They both skated off the ice together. In two months they would be heading back to Puckworld to start their life together. Mallory had told everyone about what Ashley had told her. That they were heroes there and had statues erected around the cities. Everyone had laughed at that. Boy would they be surprised when their dead heroes came back with Dragaunus's ship in tow. But more then anything she was ready to move on with her life and start and new one with Wildwing. "I'm so ready." She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek again. He smiled charmingly at her and hugged her tighter to him. Together they could over come anything and all of Puckworld was going to see that.

The End.


End file.
